All Paths Lead To You (And I'll Travel Fast)
by fakeorganisms
Summary: Brittany Pierce moves to Lima and changes Santiago Lopez's life. What starts as a wonderful friendship develops into a whirlwind romance, but not without its challenges. Santiago won't give up without a fight though. Genderswap!Santana.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it man, grow a pair of balls and ask the girl out, will you?" Puck hissed in Santiago's ear as they sat at the designated jock table in the McKinley High lunchroom. He had been staring at the table of cheerleaders for the past fifteen minutes.

"Whatever, dude. Shut up." He wanted to ask her out. Of course he did. But the problem was that she was so damned great and funny that he definitely wasn't the only guy with those intentions and he was convinced that he had been friend zoned anyway.

"Hi San." Brittany appeared out of nowhere in front of their table and took a seat beside him, robbing a fry from his plate.

"Ugh…hi B," _Fuck_. What a total idiot. He can't even talk to her properly anymore.

"Hey babe, you're lookin' fine today Brittany," Puck with his smarmy smile leaned over his shoulder to say to her. Santiago took the opportunity to elbow him in the ribs.

"_Shit,"_Puck yelped and jumped back in his seat.

"Thanks Puck, your Mohawk is looking pretty today," Brittany smiled back at him, giving a subtle glance over at Santiago who shifted awkwardly under her gaze.

"Are you guys coming to Quinn's party tonight?" She asked the whole table while still looking at Santiago. He was making a total dick of himself in front of the guys but he couldn't help himself. Brittany always made him feel like this. Like he wanted her to notice him and ignore him at the same time.

"Definitely, Tina scored some beer from her sister so we'll come packing," Mike smiled and fist bumped Finn.

"I'll be there too. Kurt's making some fancy cocktails for it. Apparently he made Blaine sample five different versions of it last night and he ended up passed out on the bedroom floor."

"That sounds great Finn." Brittany answered distractedly, she was _still_ looking right at Santiago.

"Dude, are you going or what? We don't have all fucking day for you to make your decision," Puck smacked the back of his head and laughed in his face.

He realized he had been sitting there staring awkwardly at Brittany and forgot to answer the question. Oh great, of course Brittany is gonna be wooed by the guy who can't even string a sentence together in her company.

"Oh…yeah I'll be there Britt. I'm always up for a good party," he was smiling in a way that he hoped was alluring. It most likely wasn't.

"Cool, I guess we could go together seeing as we're like, neighbors. I'll see you at seven?" she stood up and grabbed another fry from his plate.

"Uh….yeah. Yeah sounds good. Makes sense seeing as we live close to each other and stuff. I mean, it would hardly….."

"He'll see you then. Later B," He was mid sentence when Puck cut him off. Thank god.

"Woah man, you have it _baaad_," Mike laughed while leaning over the table to grab a fry from his plate.

Santiago smacked his hand away before he could reach it; "Those are my fries man. Go get your own."

Mike started laughing hysterically along with the other guys who had started mocking him.

"What? What's so funny?" he was getting pissed off now.

"Point proven douchebag," Puck got up with his tray and kicked the back of his legs. "You'd give your fries away to sexy blondie but not to your own bro? Harsh man," he chuckled before walking off.

"Her name's Brittany," was all he managed to say before the guys left at the table howled with laughter muttering something about him being a pussy. Fuck them anyway. They just didn't get it. Assholes.

* * *

He was standing at his locker after the last class of the day when he felt a presence beside him.

"Hi Santiago," Quinn batted her eyes at him.

"Hey Quinn, can I help you with something?" He liked Quinn and all but this whole sexy virginal thing she had going on? Not his thing. Puck, however, was totally diggin' it.

"I was just wondering if you were coming to my party tonight? My parents are away for the weekend so it'll be an adult free zone," she leaned closer to him and bit her lower lip.

"Yeah I'm going. Britt asked us earlier. Should be good fun," he just wanted the conversation to be over with. Sure he and Quinn had made out a few times. He even got to feel her boobs (under her top, over her bra) and they totally dry humped at Puck's brother's party at the beginning of the year but he wasn't really interested in her like that. He was interested in someone else. Her best friend.

"Oh right, cool. I was just making sure you knew that you were invited. It's exclusive invitation only. I hope Britt made that clear. No Glee losers welcome." She had stepped back now and he couldn't smell her shampoo anymore. Maybe she took the hint.

"Well, I think Mike is bringing Tina and she's a 'Glee loser' so maybe you'd prefer we didn't go Quinn, is that it? Is Tina good enough for your party or will I tell Mike to leave his girlfriend at home for the night?" he was being harsh but he was sick of her bullshit. What's wrong with the Glee kids? They can sing _and_ dance at the same freakin time and Tina was pretty cool.

"I suppose Tina can come. I was just letting you know that we need to keep the numbers to a minimum, popular kids only. I better go now, I think Puck is probably waiting to give me a ride home. See you later Santiago," she gave him her glassy eyed smirk. The one that said 'I hate you' and 'I still want to fuck you'. The one she used for all the guys that stood up to her.

He didn't care. The problem with girls like Quinn was that they were never happy. They were always looking for people to change and he just didn't like that. Yeah Rachel Berry could be annoying sometimes but she was hardly reason enough to dislike every Glee kid. Ugh, why was he obsessing over the Gleeks? Brittany really had done a number on him with her 'let's all be friends' and 'I think I'll join Glee club'. Maybe he did need to grow some balls. He's only known her for a few months and already he felt himself changing. They hadn't even made out. No wonder the guys were ribbing on him all the time. He was a total pussy.

* * *

He was ready for Quinn's party by 6.30 so he paced around his room panicking over what he would say to Brittany when he saw her. He checked himself out in the mirror for the fifth time, dark blue jeans, a nice red shirt and a leather jacket. He looked good. He knew that. He could have any girl in the school and they practically threw themselves at him at parties so he didn't get why he felt so self-conscious.

His phone beeped on the bed and he practically ran over to pick it up;

"Hi San, almost ready. U wanna meet at the big oak tree outside Mr R's house? "-Brittany.

His heart skipped a beat. He quickly tapped out a reply.

"Hey Brittany, see you there."

He pressed send before he cursed under his breath. Why did he use her full name like he was sending her a formal letter or something? She's gonna think he's weirdo.

"great, can't wait. c u."-Brittany

Can't wait? Can't wait for the party or can't wait to see him? Relax and breath, he told himself, you need to be chill and stop acting like Brittany is the first girl he's ever seen.

He checked his watch to see that it was almost seven so he grabbed his essentials; money, wallet, keys, phone and hurried downstairs, kissing his mom on the cheek, twirling his little sister around and fist bumping his six year old brother before leaving the house.

He walked toward Mr. Rutherson's house with an anxiousness tugging in his lower stomach. He was no player but he never had any trouble when it came to girls. He had always kept a safe distance though and made sure not to get emotionally involved with any of them. He needed to be strong for his family since his dad had left them and he never wanted to let a girl make him vulnerable. He was almost scared of Brittany since the first day she moved in to the house down the street and walked right up to him and asked him if he had seen Lord Tubbington or whether there were any street gangs in the area, because he was drawn to her right away. Her natural way of just _being_. She wasn't like any other girl he had met who always expected something from him. He wasn't into playing mind games and he wasn't into fucking his way around the Cheerios. He wasn't Puck, simple as.

They hung out that evening when he offered to show her around the neighborhood and it was the first time in his life he was comfortable enough around a girl to have a genuine conversation. They talked about life, their families, their dreams and ambitions. They made fun of each other and laughed and Brittany even got him to pay Hide and Go Seek with her. They had swapped numbers and hung out again a few days later. He brought her to the mall for food and then to the cinema. He never made a move because he didn't want her to think that was why he befriended her and a few months later; here he was, in the friend zone with the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Sometimes life really liked to kick him in the gonads.

He was standing outside of Mr. Rutherson's house with his hands in his pockets lost in thought when he felt a cold pair of hands cover his eyes;

"Guess who?" Brittany spoke into his ear. The feeling of her warm breath sent tingles all over his body.

"Lord Tubbington? I hope not because Britt is gonna go crazy when she finds out you're trying to sneak off to another party."

"Not Lord Tubbington, but close enough," Brittany giggled.

He turned around and her arms rested on his shoulders. He coughed awkwardly and took a step back to see that she was wearing a skin tight black shorts, a white tank top, sexy black boots and a denim jacket. She was unbelievably hot. Santiago had to drag his eyes from her body to her face.

"You look amazing." He said before holding his arm out for her to link.

"Thank you, you're looking pretty fly Mr. Lopez." She responded with a wink.

"Well, it's just the natural Lopez charm I think." Santiago managed to say without spluttering like an idiot or mumbling like a lovesick fool. Tonight might actually work in his favor for once.

"Oh, someone is feeling feisty this evening," Brittany playfully shoved her shoulder into him.

"And it's only just started." He bumped his shoulder back into hers and smiled when she giggled.

Yeah, maybe tonight would work in his favor.


	2. Chapter 2

After making light conversation on their way to Quinn's house, they finally arrived at the party. The minute they walked in Brittany pecked him on the cheek and with a quick "see you later" left to go mingle. Or so he hoped. She hadn't mentioned meeting a guy here so there was no reason to think otherwise.

Santiago made his way to the kitchen where he knew there would be lots of free alcohol. Quinn's parents usually left her with a wad of cash when they took an impromptu vacation and she usually spent it on alcohol and snacks.

Just as he opened a bottle of beer for himself, Mike and Tina, came up to him, light beers in hand, looking like the world's happiest freakin' couple. He wondered if maybe he should have brought some beers instead of being a freeloader. Whatever, free beer is free beer.

"Santiago, how are you?" Tina greeted him with a hug.

"Good, good. How are you? I hope Mike is still treating you well and if he's not, I'd be happy to show you how a real man looks after a lady," he responded jokingly. Him and Tina always liked to wind Mike up by pretend flirting and it never failed.

"Hey man, back off. You know I treat Tina with the respect she deserves, isn't that right baby?" Mike was so predictable.

"Of course Mikey," Tina winked over Mike's shoulder to Santiago and playfully rolled her eyes.

Santiago had to smile though, they were definitely made for each other and Mike was a great guy who deserved a great girl.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Asian Persuasion and the wannabe Latin Lothario, how are y'all doin' on this wonderful evenin' full of booze, ladies and food?" Puck was clearly already buzzed and was quickly followed into the kitchen by a less than pleased looking Quinn. Although Santiago struggled to remember a time that Quinn looked anything other than that so it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hi guys. Tina it's so nice of you to join us. Did you bring any of your friends from that little club of yours?" Quinn asked condescendingly.

"Thanks Quinn. No, they're actually having a party at Rachel's but I wanted to spend some time with Mike so I came here instead." Tina replied completely oblivious to Quinn's tone.

Santiago couldn't control the loud laugh that tumbled from his mouth. It was met with an icy glare form Quinn.

"So, they ditched this party for Rachel's? I wonder if we should pop over later?" He was half serious. He would go to a Glee party if it meant Brittany spent time with him and he was all too happy to see the look of indignation cross Quinn's face.

"You mean Rachel _Berry_ is having a party on the same night as mine?" Quinn looked furious.

"Yeah, she has one on the last Friday of every month. I'm pretty sure you've been invited to them Quinn, they're pretty good fun," Tina seemed to want the floor to open up and swallow her up.

Santiago stepped in to save Tina the wrath of a scorned Fabray; "Yeah Q, seems like you've been missing out on all the fun. Anyway, I was just gonna suggest we all go into the living room, seems like the party is going down in there." He said before side stepping Quinn and gesturing for Mike and Tina to follow.

"I can think of another reason why you wanna go in there Lopez and it's not the party you wanna be going down on," Puck shouted after them.

"Who?" he heard Quinn ask him but walked faster so that he didn't have to hear Puck embarrass him even further.

* * *

The dance floor was packed with sweaty, drunk teenagers. This was totally not Santiago's scene. He couldn't dance so usually he sat around the kitchen talking to people until he found some girl to make out with but he was determined to spend a little time with Brittany and she usually gravitated to the dance floor like a moth to light.

"I'd never tell Rachel this, but I totally prefer her parties," Tina half shouted over the music.

"Well, let's make the most of it baby." Mike said before grabbing her hand and leading her to the middle of the make shift dance floor. That dude could dance.

He was standing awkwardly over by the coffee table and taking the occasional sip of his beer, his eyes eagerly scanning the room for Brittany. When he saw her bright blonde hair in the middle of the crowd he was mesmerized. Her body moved like she was in a trance. She was sweating. Her hair was disheveled. And she looked stunning. That was the only word he could think of.

He was about to go over to her and see if she wanted a drink when he saw that a guy had wrapped his arms around her waist. It was Sam Evans from the swim team. Brittany started dancing in tune with Sam's movements. Fuck Sam. Damn it. Santiago knew he shouldn't have let himself become nothing more than Brittany's friend because now Sam was taking the place that he felt should have been his.

He quickly pushed his way out of the living room and back into the kitchen where he bumped into Sugar.

"Oh Santiago, you're looking totally hot tonight. I would totally tap that if it wasn't for the bro code. You know how it is. Sorry Aspergers."

Santiago hadn't a clue what she was talking about but he found himself realizing that he never did when it came to Sugar.

"Thanks, you look great too." Was all he thought to respond before reaching for the fridge. He wanted a cold beer. A lot of it.

"Do you want a drink?" he called to Sugar from where his head was buried in the fridge looking for the coldest drinks at the back.

"No I've got drink here. Thanks though. I can totally get why you're so attractive." Sugar responded airily, like she was barely aware of the conversation.

"Oh right. Thanks?" he was totally confused. Was she coming onto him or what?

"You're welcome. You know, I'm totally not feeling this party tonight. It's just so….bleugh, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do". And he did. He couldn't get the image of Sam's hands wrapped around Brittany's waist out of his head.

"Do you wanna head somewhere else? Maybe go get food or something?" he actually really liked Sugar, even if she was a bit strange. She was upfront and honest with people. He had no interest in hooking up with her though and he hoped she understood that.

"Are you asking me out Santiago Lopez?" she batted her hand on his chest lightly.

"Actually, I'm not…" he started to say before Sugar cut him off; " I know, I just like messing with you. You're totally crazy about Brittany and I'm totally crazy about Artie but we can be friends," she said casually as if him being crazy about Brittany was common knowledge. Oh _no_ was he that obvious? Did Brittany think he was some freak stalker or something?

"Don't worry San, she doesn't know it. Even though you're both totally obvious about it and sometimes I think I might melt from the scorching hot sexual tension between you when you just look each other."

"Well. I really have no idea what to say to that," he mumbled, mortified.

"Don't say anything because here she comes…. hi Brittany, I've just been talking to Santiago here, he's feeling hungry so I was thinking we should go get something to eat?" she carried on the conversation like she hadn't just embarrassed the life out of Santiago right before Brittany came into the room.

He turned to see Brittany leaning against the counter where the punch bowls were.

"I'm totally starving, so I'm in. Sam?" Brittany asked the blonde haired asshole beside her. Ugh, he's not even an asshole but Santiago can feel himself getting irrational jealous of their close proximity.

"Yeah sure," he smiled with his ginormous fish lips. How big were those things anyway? Santiago wanted to ask him whether he had considered a career as a lifeboat with those inflatable monstrosities on his face but he bit his tongue.

Brittany walked over to him and grabbed the beer from his hand, and took a big gulp of it and handed it back.

"Sorry San, I was parched," she smiled at him, apologetically.

Oh crap. Brittany just drank from his beer.

"No problem B," he grinned back at her and took a sip. He wanted to moan at the thoughts of her lips being there a few seconds beforehand but he realized what a total fucking creep he would look like.

"Let's go, I'm starting to feel like Bono and Bob Geldof should dedicated a song to me I'm that hungry," Sugar said before pulling Sam by the front of his shirt and leading them to the front door.

* * *

"Someday I'll get you to dance with me at a party Santiago," Brittany whispered in his ear and linked her hand through his arm.

"You know I can't dance Britt. I don't want to ruin my reputation as the badass of McKinley by showing off my two left feet," Santiago winked at her.

"You are so _not_ a badass Santiago Lopez and I refuse to believe that anyone thinks you are," Brittany laughed loudly.

"Hey, way to bruise my ego. Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can get away with hurting my manly feelings," he word vomited all over her.

She blushed deep red on the pale skin of her perfect face.

"San. I think the Lopez charm is showing up again," she squeezed his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just speaking the truth, the charm is just a bonus," he turned his head to smell her hair when he spoke. He was being creepy but he couldn't resist.

"Hey, you two, hurry up. We're going to Breadstix. And Santiago, you are _not_ getting us thrown out again. It's not normal to be that obsessed with food," Sugar called from up ahead of them.

"What? It's not my fault they refused to stick to their policy of unlimited breadsticks. It took me ages to get a loan of a big enough wheelbarrow." He really did love his breadsticks. And it wasn't like he did anything wrong, maybe next time they'd think twice before refusing to serve him.

"That's a story I've got to hear about," Brittany chuckled out beside him.

"No way. Some things are better left unsaid," he was quick to reply.

"Don't worry Britt, I'll totally tell you tomorrow," Sugar, who was now getting a piggyback from Sam, called back.

"I can't wait," Brittany responded with a big smile on her face, showing off her white teeth and lighting up her whole face.

"Nooooo," Santiago groaned. Sugar would be the death of him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Badass, I'm sure I can handle it," Brittany shifted so that she could grab his hand and move it so that she could snuggle into his side, his arm over her shoulder.

"It's not you I'm worried about," he almost squeaked out at the change of position. Her left hand was now slung across his waist and it almost made him lightheaded.

"I'm cold," Brittany murmured into his chest.

"Here, take my jacket," he went to take it off but Brittany stopped him.

"No, it's fine. I'll warm up like this. And we're almost at Breadstix anyway. Thanks though. That's really sweet," she spoke against his neck.

His heart was in his mouth for the rest of the walk to the restaurant. He couldn't believe Brittany was cuddling up to him. He saw Sam look back dejectedly a few times and he couldn't help the smug smile that worked its way onto his face.

Yeah, take that Guppy face.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at Breadstix they were seated right away, once the manager got a look at Santiago and realized it was the guy that almost got her fired a few months ago.

They took their seats in one of their regular booths, Brittany slid in beside Santiago and he couldn't stop himself from smiling widely. Sugar caught his eye and winked at him, making him blush. He really needed to be cooler.

"I'm so excited about eating here, I've never tried it," Brittany revealed to the group.

"What? Really? This is like a Lima staple. We need to show you around more. When I first moved here, Kurt gave me a tour of the whole place." Sam said with his giant lips.

"I'd love that. Thanks Sam."

"Hey, why don't I bring you around tomorrow? I can borrow my mom's car and show you. It'll be like our tour of the neighborhood only, like, bigger," Santiago cut in. He didn't want Sam to have an excuse to spend time with Brittany.

"Wow, that's so kind San. Definitely. Do you guys wanna join?" Brittany asked Sam and Sugar. Damn. That wasn't part of Santiago's plan.

"No we're fine. Thanks though," Sugar replied for the both of them. Sam's face fell and he went to speak again.

"Sam, remember that thing we have to do? Yeah, we're doing it tomorrow so we can't go," she cut him off.

Santiago grinned smugly at Sam when he caught his eye. He'd have to buy Sugar something for helping him out. But what do you buy the girl that dries her tears with dollar bills?

"Ok, looks like it's just you and I then," Brittany said to him while lightly squeezing his thigh to get his attention. He gulped at the sensation.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

Brittany turned her attention back to the menu but didn't move her hand from his thigh.

Santiago spent the next 15 minutes thinking about every ugly thing that popped into his mind.

* * *

"So what do you think of Breadstix?" Santiago asked Brittany once their waiter collected their empty dishes from their table.

"I think you can eat a _lot_ of it," Brittany laughed and flicked the side of his face.

"I didn't each much more than you," Santiago replied indignant.

"You had at least 12 breadsticks before we even got our starter!" She responded matter of factly.

"Yeah well, they're just so good." he said with an eye roll.

Once the check arrived Brittany went to get her purse but Santiago stopped her.

"I've got this," he threw his dollars on the table "that should cover us." He told Sugar and Sam.

He didn't want Brittany to pay, he wanted to treat her to a nice meal and even though this wasn't a date, he just wanted to do a nice thing for her.

"San, no way. I'll pay for myself," Brittany reached for half the money on the table to replace it with her own.

"Britt, please. I want to, ok?" he took her hand and placed it back on his thigh where it was had been resting before their food arrived.

It made his whole leg warm up.

"Thank you." She replied bashfully.

"Sam, I don't see you offering to pay for me," Sugar bellowed from the other side of the table.

"Oh, right. Sorry Sugar, I didn't think," Sam stuttered before reaching back into his pocket.

"Whatever, it's too late now," Sugar dismissed him and opened her purse, that was apparently stuffed with $100 bills.

Sam just sunk back in his seat. Sugar was so ridiculous sometimes.

"I better be heading home," Brittany said while getting up out of her seat.

"Ok, I'll walk you," Santiago got up too.

"We'll leave in a few minutes. I need to let the food settle," Sugar said with a wave "We'll see you guys at school, say goodbye Sam."

"Bye guys, see you soon Brittany." Sam seemed totally disappointed that they were leaving. More specifically that Brittany was leaving and that Santiago was walking her home. This moment felt like a victory for Santiago and his male ego was triumphant.

"Thanks for a lovely night," Brittany waved at them before taking Santiago's hand and leading them out into the cold night.

* * *

They walked home hand in hand talking about everything and anything. Her hand was so soft and delicate and Santiago could hear his heartbeat the entire time. Holding a girl's hand has never meant as much to him as it did then.

"I really enjoyed tonight San. I'm glad we went for food, I was worried we wouldn't get to hang out much. I always have to dance at parties, it's like I can't control myself." Brittany laughed lightly and broke the short, yet comfortable, silence that had descended on them.

"Me too. But I'm glad you got to dance. I know you love to." Santiago told her. He would hate to think that he stopped her dancing just because he was too embarrassed to join in.

"Well, here we are," Brittany stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk in front of her house.

"I'll walk you to your door." Santiago said before pulling her forward by her hand.

"Saaaannn, you have to stop being such a gentleman. You might make a lady swoon," Brittany sing-songed playfully.

"And what lady would that be? The beautiful lady in front of me?" Santiago turned to face her and walked backwards toward her front door.

"Stop it. You're embarrassing me," she took his other hand that wasn't already holding hers and swung it between them.

"I can't help it." He said as they reached her door.

He was finally able to talk normally to her and he felt like he was totally impressing her too. He wasn't even trying to anymore; he was just being as natural as possible. He had never been like this with a girl. Usually he threw her a few lines about her hotness, said he wanted to get his mack on and she'd be putty in his hands. Brittany was different though, she made him want to be a better person.

"So…. this is goodbye," she said as she searched for her keys in her purse, "thanks for letting me wear your jacket. You must be cold," she said, taking his leather jacket off of her and handing it back to him.

"No I'm fine. I promise." He said while putting it back on. Truth was he was freezing but he didn't want her to feel bad.

A silence enveloped them again but it was heavier than the last one. Like something was meant to happen.

Brittany was looking up at him with her sparkling blue eyes and her perfect face.

He knew what he wanted to do and he definitely felt like Brittany wanted it too so he took a deep breath, placed his hands on her small waist and leant down, brushing his lips over hers.

His whole body lit on fire. She pushed up into him and kissed him back right away.

He moved his mouth against her and she took his lower lip between hers, sucking lightly and flicking her tongue against it.

He opened his mouth and her tongue pushed through, massaging over his. A groan slipped from him and his grip on her waist tightened.

Her fingers were playing with the hairs at the back of his neck and their kiss became urgent and sloppy as he backed her up against her front door.

It was like something snapped between them and they both felt the sudden need to devour each other.

He stepped in between her legs and she moaned against his lips.

He felt himself harden in his jeans and it took every little ounce of willpower in his body to break the kiss and take a step back.

"Whoa," was all he managed to say when he looked at Brittany. Her eyes were darker than he had ever seen them before and her lips were swollen.

"Yeah…" Brittany breathed out. She was still playing with the hairs on the back of his neck and the feeling gave him goose bumps.

"I guess I should go inside now. My mom is probably wondering what the thud against the door was," she chuckled lightly.

"Sorry about that," Santiago responded sheepishly. What was he thinking? Pushing her up against her front door? He was hoping she didn't think he was being too forward. The feeling of her lips on his made him lose his senses for a moment.

"I had a really, really nice time. And….uh…I'd really like if maybe tomorrow, rather than just show you around Lima again, I could bring you on a date. Like a proper date." He had his eyes closed expecting the worst.

"We've had two dates already San, so of course we can have another," she put her hands on his cheeks "open your eyes," she said before reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"Two dates?" he didn't remember those. He would definitely remember any date he had with a girl like Brittany.

"Yeah, you brought me to the cinema and for food a few months back and tonight you paid for my meal," she told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world "At least, I hoped they were." She squeezed his cheeks together and kissed his lips once, then twice.

"Awesome," he smiled, his dimples on show.

"Yeah. Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow handsome." She leaned in for a hug, squeezed once and then watched him as he walked out of her garden back onto the sidewalk.

"See you then," he half shouted, half whispered, aware that it was late and people were sleeping. He waited until she was inside before heading home, a skip in his step and a smile plastered on his face.

He was practically dating Brittany S. Pierce. And he hadn't even known it.

It was the best night of his life and tomorrow would be even better.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Sentences in italics are Spanish.

* * *

He woke up on Saturday morning feeling on top of the world. He had a date with Brittany today, the third one apparently, and he wanted it to be really special and perfect.

They had texted for an hour last night, flirting and making arrangements to meet up, and Santiago quickly checked his phone again to see if Brittany had replied to his last text. He hoped it wasn't a bit much;

"Ok B, goodnight. Lookin 4ward 2 seeing u 2moro :) xx"

She hadn't.

The smiley face and the kiss might have been a bit overboard. He was so new to this wooing business that he felt like he had been thrown right in the deep end. Oh well, he'd just have to deal.

After throwing on a t-shirt and some sweatpants he went downstairs to be greeted with the smell of pancakes made by is mom. His brother and sister were running around the kitchen screaming at each other and his mom looked like she was about to snap any minute.

"_Carlos, Lolita come here please and give your brother a hug_," Santiago called over the racket they were making. Lolita's squeal of excitement nearly damaged his ear canals but also put a smile on his face.

"_SANTIAGO, we're playing monsters, do you want to play?"_Lolita informed him as she reached up for his morning ritual hug.

"_Come play, come play!" _Carlos started chanting and banging a cup on the floor. His poor Mami must be slowly going insane. He picked Carlos up and kissed his cheek, carrying him over toward to dining table.

"_No time for games right now, Mami cooked you a special breakfast and we're going to eat it together during quiet time, ok?_ The kids immediately deflated and took their places at the table, making sure to give Santiago the puppy dog eyes in the process. It didn't work. This time.

"_Thank you Tiago, I don't know what I would do without you mijo." _

"_Don't sweat it Mami, these pancakes look amazing_," he kindly dismissed her thanks. He didn't think she should have to thank him, after all, she was raising them alone because his asshole father couldn't keep his dick in his pants or his anger under control.

After a nice chat over breakfast, he cleared the table and cleaned the dishes, offering to bring the kids to the park to give his mom some much needed alone time.

"_My darling boy, you are my shining light," _She kissed his cheeks and hugged him tight. He wasn't sure whether she was referring to his offer to take the kids, the time he was finally strong enough to punch his father in the jaw for raising his fists to her or when he vowed to pick up the shattered fragments of family his father so quickly left behind.

Either way, it didn't matter because she deserved to be happy and he was determined to help her find that happiness again.

* * *

It was a little after 1pm when they made it to the local park and after buying them and ice cream cone each, his brother and sister ran straight over to the playground. He sat on the bench facing them and took the opportunity to make an important phone call.

"Kurt? Hey it's Santiago," he answered after he was met with a bright hello.

"Santiago! To what do I owe this pleasure? The last time you rang me on a weekend was when your wonderful mother left you in charge of painting the living room and you needed advice on colors. I must say, that hideous blue you were going to use still makes me shiver." Kurt was his bro, but sometimes he spent way too much time talking about fashion and color codes. It did come in handy from time to time though.

"That was last weekend dude and my mom loves the pink by the way. I don't. Just for the record," he almost shuddered at the memory of his favorite track pants being covered with a ridiculous pink from the paint splashes.

"It's Salmon Tint, Santiago and you can't deny that it looks amazing."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, how's Blaine? Still got those huge eyebrows covering 78% of his forehead?" Santiago chided.

"Some day I'll actually take offense to your wicked words but today I'll ignore them in favor of telling you that he's great thanks for asking," Kurt was used to Santiago making fun of his boyfriend. Truth was that Santiago really liked Blaine. Actually, it was more that he liked how Blaine made Kurt feel and that he was happy for once. All those years of being bullied, despite Santiago using his fists to try and protect him, meant that Kurt had become depressed and introverted. He was definitely a changed man now though.

"Good to hear. So, I've rang you for some advice as I'm sure you've guessed." Santiago was putting his pride on the line and he hoped that Kurt wouldn't take the opportunity to make fun of him. That would be wishful thinking.

"Ah yes, you come to me once more for advice. Let me guess, your mom is looking to redecorate the kitchen and you want yours truly to help out," he said with a hint of smugness.

"Uh…no actually. I…. well I asked Brittany out yesterday after we kissed and she said yes and apparently we've already been dating, sort of, even though I didn't know and now I'm really fuckin' nervous man because I want to plan a great date for us and show her around Lima but what if she hates it and thinks I'm a tool or something?"

"SAN, calm down." Kurt all but shouted down the line.

"Ok, sorry," he took a deep breath and almost face palmed at his ridiculous outburst.

"First of all, wow. I have never seen Santiago Lopez get this worked up over a girl! I'm so shocked that I had to get Blaine to pick my perfectly moisturized jaw up off the floor on which it fell at your adorable rambling. Secondly, can I just state for the record that Brittany is a wonderfully strange person who recently called me a unicorn and handed me a mini pride flag when offering to help with my campaign for student president? And finally, relax. She likes you. A lot. And you like her. More than I've ever seen you like anyone, ever and frankly I think you could take her anywhere and she would be happy with it. Ok?" Kurt, always his voice of reason.

"Why is everyone assuming that Brittany likes me?" Santiago moaned.

"Didn't you just say you kissed? And the girl talks about you like you're the best thing since the invention of spray-on glitter and frankly her whole face glows when you enter a room. Oh and _apparently_ you little stud muffin, brought her to the cinema and acted like a perfect gentleman. So unlike you!" Kurt laughed.

"Hey, I can be a gentleman. It's called 'having a way with the ladies'," he had to save face. He was hardly going to let Kurt know that he wanted Brittany to feel special and he was happy just being in her company without getting in her pants. Hello, he has a reputation!

"Ok San. But you do know that I'm not Finn or Puck? You can tell me things and I won't judge you." Kurt said seriously.

"I know man. Thanks. But listen; have you any ideas about what we can do for our date? God only knows how Blaine let you get into his man thong but I'm guessing you had to do something special."

"You are awful! But just for your information, Blaine and I bonded as friends before we took it further and I think that you and Brittany have done that too. I have a few ideas though; I'll ring you later to go over the finer details. Expect my call." And with that Kurt air kissed him over the phone and hung up.

Just as he was about to put his phone back in his pocket he got a text. His chest fluttered with excitement but soon deflated when he saw it was from Puck;

"Heard ur goin out with Brittany 2nite. You dawg. Bring rubbers dude, u mite get to pop her mckinley cherry. Bet she's gr8 in d sack."-Puck

He replied with a simple 'Fuck you' and left it at that.

* * *

Brittany had texted him a little while later to let him know that she was looking forward to seeing him too and that she had to bring Lord Tubbington for a walk because he's on Atkins now and everyone knows that a good diet needs to be balanced with exercise. He wasn't sure that the cat was capable of walking but he wasn't going to tell Brittany that. Instead he told her that he agreed with her and hoped that Lord Tubbington wasn't going to refuse her new regime.

He couldn't believe that he was talking about a cat like it was a person. Sometimes he had to flex his muscles in the mirror to remind himself that he was, in fact, a guy. But if he was totally honest, he didn't really care because Brittany made him feel comfortable, happy and, if he was really honest, safe and that meant more to him than anything else.

He had started helping Brittany with her Spanish soon after she started at McKinley and every Wednesday afternoon he went over to hers for an hour to tutor her. An hour would soon turn into three as they talked and laughed and watched awful television together. Brittany's little sister had developed an obvious crush on him and her mom started insisting he stay for dinner. Her dad eventually invited him over to watch the play offs (which were next week) and all in all, he felt like they had really accepted him into their home. It felt great.

Usually, the parents of any girl he was ever with associated him with a drunken, violent dad and were always weary of his presence around their families. He never bothered to stay around long though because he would soon lose interest in them and delete their number from his phone. He hadn't gone all the way with any of the girls because most of the cheerleading squad made their rounds with the football team and the thoughts of Puck being near them really turned his stomach. Brittany was different though because she didn't throw herself at him or try to be sexy, she was just Brittany. And that was the most attractive thing of all.

Nothing had happened between them during the study sessions though and Santiago had been convinced that Brittany just wasn't interested in him like that, but after last night his opinion was changing and he definitely had a chance with her now. If he didn't fuck it up. He was still frightened of letting himself feel for her and one day a few weeks ago, in a moment of rare vulnerability, he confessed to his mom that he was terrified of being like his father. Tears were shed and his mom told him that never in her life had she thought he would be like his papi because even though he sometimes lashed out with his body, it was to defend those he loved and never to hurt them.

It was with that in mind that Santiago felt more comfortable opening up to Brittany.

* * *

Kurt had rang him back as promised with a list of very, very detailed plans that he wrote down, as per Kurt's request, word for word. After some arguing, snide remarks and general disagreements, they both finally agreed on an idea.

He dressed in jeans, black chucks a grey long sleeved top and his trusty black leather jacket that still faintly smelled like Brittany's citrus perfume. He told her to dress comfortably when she asked what she should wear.

He walked up to Brittany's front door with a dry throat and butterflies in his stomach. Her parents would now know that his intentions with Brittany weren't all that friendly, he worried that would make them change their opinion of him. He rang the doorbell and took a deep breath.

"Hello Santiago, please come in," Mrs. Pierce answered with a wide smile that was uncannily like Brittany's.

"Thanks Mrs. Pierce," he croaked out and walked into the hallway.

"I've told you to call me Susan! Must you make me feel so old?" she laughed good-naturedly.

"Sorry Susan," Santiago smiled at her, already a hundred times more at ease.

"I'll forgive you if you promise to look after my daughter tonight," she said, half jokingly but definitely with serious intent.

"I will. I promise," he had never actually brought a girl out on a proper date that didn't involve going up to their room to fool around under the pretense of 'doing homework'. He really liked making an effort though, it made it more exciting.

"I trust you will," she said before standing at the bottom of the stairs and telling Brittany that her handsome date has arrived.

"I'll be down now Mom," Brittany called from, what he guessed was her room. Despite being in the house numberous times, he had never been in her room. He wondered what it was like. He hoped he'd get to see it someday.

Just as Susan looked like she was gonna ask him something, Brittany gracefully made her way down the stairs, meeting Santiago's eyes bashfully.

Wow. Santiago felt like the luckiest guy alive.

He felt excitement, anticipation and a hint of arousal stir in his lower abdomen.

She really did look beautiful.

His excitement trebled at the thoughts of their date.


	5. Chapter 5

He stood gaping at Brittany for a solid minute before he cleared his throat to speak, suddenly all too aware of her mother's presence.

"Ugh…" Not the most eloquent way to tell her she looked amazing but he was lost for words.

"Thank you," she replied like he had actually said a coherent sentence and managed to compliment her.

"I'll leave you two alone. Enjoy your night Brittany and remember to be home at a reasonable hour. Nice to see you again Santiago." Mrs. Pierce, or Susan, said as she took off into the kitchen, an amused smile on her face.

"You too," Santiago called after her, reluctantly dragging his eyes away from Brittany.

Brittany.

His date.

"You look amazing," he finally managed to tell her.

"I don't look any different than usual," she laughed, a slight blush working its way onto her cheeks.

"Exactly," he reached out to take her hand. It was a natural impulse and he didn't even realize he was doing until his palm warmed up when she wrapped her fingers around his.

Truth was, she didn't look much different than usual. She was wearing tight jeans, a striped t-shirt and a warm looking cardigan over it. But there was just something about knowing that she got dressed to go on a date with him that made her all the more beautiful. If that was even possible.

"You are unbelievable," she squeezed his hand, looking delighted and embarrassed all at once.

Santiago just squeezed back and led her out the door, back toward his house and into his mom's car.

* * *

"I'm excited to see where we're going. You're being so secretive today," Brittany announced from the passenger seat.

She had been trying to persuade him to reveal the details of their date. He was holding out. Barely.

"I told you, I want to surprise you," he said, not for the first time.

"Hmm, well I don't need to be surprised San. I'm happy just hanging out with you," she told him like he should be aware of that fact already.

He smiled widely at her.

"I'm happy just hanging with you too. But I'd be even happier if you let me surprise you."

"Ok then. If it makes you happier..." she reached for his hand that was resting on the gear shift and laced her fingers between his.

"We're almost there anyway," he said, trying to keep his cool. He felt comfortable and nervous all at once.

It wasn't long before they were pulling into a deserted parking lot and Brittany was looking around curiously.

"Where are we?" she asked him with a hint of confusion.

He parked the car and turned to look at her.

"Ok, so there's not much to do in Lima other than go to the cinema or eat, and we've already done both of those and we're not old enough to go to any fancy clubs so I thought I'd do something a little different. I hope you don't mind," he was starting to worry that maybe he was making a mistake. Maybe he was going too far.

"Of course I don't mind." She smiled reassuringly.

He got out of the car and walked around to her side, helping her out.

He led her through some broken fencing that surrounded what appeared to be an old industrial yard.

"This is why I asked you to dress comfortably," he smiled at her, walking her toward their destination.

It was dusk but not too dark, it was still warm out but he hoped it didn't get as cold as last night but he noted that Brittany's clothes were more appropriate than yesterday.

"San, what are we doing here?" Brittany asked once she realized that they were headed for an abandoned train carriage.

"I'll show you," he said before reaching up and pushing the door across the old wooden carriage and jumping up.

Once standing, he took Brittany's two hands and pulled her up, leading her back into main space of the carriage.

"Oh my god," he heard Brittany gasp once she looked around.

The carriage was decorated with a few candles and in the middle lay a blanket with a picnic basket and a bottle of Dr. Pepper placed beside some plastic red solo cups. Rolled up in the corner was a stack of blankets, just as he had requested.

When Kurt had rang him earlier with ideas, after getting a cramp in his left hand from the essay he was being forced to write on the do's and don't of a first date, he eventually snapped and asked Kurt for just one simple suggestion. Kurt didn't have one and after twenty minutes of to and froing he eventually just asked Santiago to choose for himself but told him that he would help out in any way he could. So, Santiago did and Kurt, as always, was on hand to bring his plan to life.

"I can't believe this," Brittany turned back to him and looked almost like she was going to cry.

"It's too much, right? I'm sorry, I-"

"No. It's amazing. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. Ever. I can't believe it," she was looking at him like he was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. She took two steps to close the distance between them and hugged him tight, leaning back to kiss neck; "Thank you." She mumbled.

"Thank you for agreeing to come on a date with me," he said before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

This whole date felt like something more. He didn't know what but he knew that Brittany was fast becoming the most important person in his life. It almost terrified him but when Brittany stepped out of his arms and walked over to the picnic basket, sitting down with her legs crossed and patted the space beside her for him to sit, he felt elated more than scared.

When Santiago took his designated place beside her he opened the picnic basket to start dishing out the food.

"I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a box of Dots, and some Gummi worms for you, I know they're your favorites but they might not go together so you don't have to eat everything…. or anything," he said while laying the food out on a plastic plate in front of her; "oh and obviously some Dr. Pepper too," he poured her some into one of the red solo cups, filling one for himself too.

"This is so wonderful. My favorite food, my favorite drink and my favorite person all in one place," she said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Santiago couldn't stop the biggest smile from taking over his face. She called him her favorite person.

"I'm so happy," he blurted. He hadn't meant to but it was the first time in his whole life that he felt all of his doubts, his anger, his insecurities melt away only to be left with a feeling of total calm and genuine happiness.

"Me too," she said before finishing off her sandwich.

He took a bite of his Turkey sub and they chewed in silence, listening to the sound of crickets outside.

* * *

An hour later Santiago found himself lying on some blankets with his head resting on his folded up jacket and Brittany cuddled into his side, her right arm slung over his waist and her head in the crook of his neck.

"I can't believe that!" she was laughing at one of the many stories he had told her throughout the evening.

"That's what you get for messing with my bro," he maneuvered his head so that he could look at her face, smiling when she made eye contact with him.

"Remind me never to mess with any of your friends then," she lightly slapped his stomach.

"Oh, I will," he grabbed her hand to stop her from hitting him again. When he dropped it, she moved it to his chest and started drawing random shapes over it.

"San, how did you find out about this place?" she asked him, the conversation suddenly losing its lighthearted feel. For Santiago anyway.

He was silent for a beat, contemplating whether or not he should tell her before he realized that he actually really wanted to, surprising himself.

"Well, I've been friends with Kurt my whole life. He's been my closest friend since I can remember." He began, deciding how best to tell her, hoping she wouldn't judge him.

"Yeah, he's always telling me what a great guy you are. You know some of the girls on the squad told me you were gay? They told me that you and Kurt had a thing before he got with Blaine. That's why I wasn't sure if you were into me because I thought that maybe you were gay and you just wanted to be my friend. Which would've been totally cool but it would of sucked too because I definitely didn't want to be just friends. But when you kissed me last night, I knew that our hang out time was more than just friends." She propped herself up on her elbow, head resting on her left hand, looking at Santiago with those bright blue eyes.

"It took me so long to kiss you because I wasn't sure if you liked me" he revealed.

"Of course I do, silly," she tapped his nose with her forefinger, tutting at him. He grinned back and playfully rolled his eyes.

"About those girls though?," he continued "I'm not surprised. Some of them have their issues with me for whatever reason and I guess they wanted to get back at me. But I don't care that they think I'm gay. It's not like it's a bad thing. That rumor has been making the rounds since I first beat up Karofsky when he called Kurt a fag a couples of years ago."

"That's really nice of you. Most guys wouldn't feel the same," she was now making patterns on his stomach and it was sort of distracting him; "Can I tell you something?" she asked him, a tinge of worry lacing her voice.

"Of course," he replied right away.

"I….. last year I had my first ever relationship. And it was my best friend. A girl. I wasn't in love her but I liked her a lot. We broke up a couple of weeks before I moved here." She told him, quietly, as if afraid of his reaction.

"Can I tell you something?" he almost whispered.

"Yes."

"I've never had a relationship. With anyone." Yeah, he was surprised that Brittany had been with a girl but not shocked. She was a free spirit and open minded. He didn't care who her last relationship was with, as long her next one was with him.

"Is that all you want to say? Are you not weirded out with me?" she asked him, biting her lower lip.

"Britt, I'm not weirded out at all. Do you think maybe you're bisexual, maybe?" he asked her, curious.

"Yeah. I suppose. I mean, I like people, you know? Not just gender." She had visibly relaxed, a smile on her lips and relief in her eyes.

"Who likes labels anyway? Except for on things they shoplift," he chuckled. It turned into a full body laugh when Brittany accidentally snorted and they found themselves clutching their sides in pain, unable to control themselves. Each time one of them stopped, they made eye contact with the other and started all over again.

Eventually when the laughter died down and the silence settled again, Brittany asked him to continue his story about the train yard, apologizing for interrupting him.

"So Kurt and I used to hang all the time and his dad used to bring me to my football games and stuff because my dad was never really around. He was in the army and he was deployed for most of my life. But when my dad came back, he was really angry, you know? Angry at me, angry at my mom, angry at the world. He took to drinking a lot and eventually he started taking his anger out on me. He…he hit me for the first time when I was ten. It wasn't serious but it left a mark and I cried real hard because my mom had never so much as smacked me so I was surprised. I know she tried to protect me but she was scared, he made her feel worthless. She became a shadow of herself. I had never really liked him anyway. He only ever came back a few weeks at a time and I never got to know him so when he came back for good, I was jealous that my mom was spending time with him and not me. Seems like he was jealous too and he started hitting me a lot," it was only when Brittany wiped a tear from his cheek that he realized he was crying.

"San…" she breathed before kissing his cheek, wiping away the next tear that fell.

"Sorry," he said before closing his eyes, willing the tears to stop. He had never cried in front of anyone other than his mother. Not even Kurt.

"No, don't be. Please. If you want to continue, I'm here ok? I'm not going anywhere," she spoke, her lips still on his cheek.

Yeah, he was crying but he felt like a weight was lifting off of his shoulders, speaking about it for the first time in his life. Openly and honestly. Not telling his mom that he's ok with everything that happened or pretending to Kurt that his bruises were not as sore as they looked.

He took a deep breath and continued;

"Long story short, once Kurt saw that I was suddenly getting bruises all over my body he started making me stay at his but I was too afraid to leave my mom at home alone for too long so I would always go back after one night. One day it got so bad, that I ran away. I ran so fast and so far that I came here. I found this old carriage and I sat in it for what felt like hours imagining that it was a real train and that I was on my way to somewhere cool like New York. Then, as we got older and Kurt was struggling with his sexuality, we used to come here together to talk. It's where he first told me he was gay. It's always been our place and I just wanted to bring you here because you're the first person since Kurt that I've felt comfortable with and I wanted to show you something that means a lot to me." The tears had stopped now, Brittany was rubbing her lips across his cheek. Soothing and calming him.

"I am so honored that you would bring me here." Brittany told him, her leg now curled up over waist. It felt like she was enveloping him and all he could feel was her body pressed to his. In any other situation he would have been turned on, but right now he just felt content.

"Would you mind if I asked you what happened with your dad? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." she was running her hand up and down his torso, relaxing him.

"He was caught fucking my mom's friend and she threw him out. It sort of pisses me off that that was the reason why she finally got rid of him. He beat up his own son and she let him stay in our house and he fucks her friend and he's gone. I'm glad though, because my little brother and sister never knew much about his temper. He reserved it for me. Probably because he never bonded with me like he did with them. Eventually, I started hitting him back because he tried to hurt my mom. He had never physically harmed her before. Just got his thrills by calling her fat and stuff. It was my first day in Sophomore year when I came home and he was yelling, I could hear him from the lawn and when I went in he started calling her a whore and he went to smack her and I grabbed him by his shirt and punched him in the back of the head. I never felt so good in my life. Can you believe that though? The best I had ever felt was punching my papi in the head?." he asked her, expecting her to recoil but she did the opposite and moved herself so that she was straddling him, her arms bracketing his head and her legs on both sides of waist.

"He's a bad man Santiago. You're not. You were angry and you wanted to protect your mom and you did that. It doesn't make you bad." She took his hands and placed them on her waist. "You're the nicest person I've ever met. You're caring. You're a great son and big brother. You're a wonderful friend. You tutor me with so much patience even though it takes me a long time to learn. And I've heard you stick up for me when some of the guys called me stupid-"

"You're not stupid," he told her before she could continue.

"And you're not a bad person" She leaned down, her breath brushing over his lips.

"I feel like I've ruined our date," he whispered onto her lips.

"Definitely not. This is the most amazing date I've ever been on," she told him before kissing him.

It didn't take long for him to reciprocate.


	6. Chapter 6

Their kiss was soft and reassuring. Every now and then they would break apart and talk some more.

Brittany told him about her reservations when moving to Lima but how happy she was at McKinley and how she really wanted to join Glee but Quinn kept telling her that she couldn't.

Santiago told her that Quinn was a stuck up bible basher and that, if she wanted, she should join Glee regardless of what she was told to do.

She asked him why some of the girls on the squad had problems with him and he explained, embarrassingly, that he had turned them down when they wanted to add him as another notch on their bedpost. She just nodded, digesting the information, running her hands through his hair, leaning down to bring her lips to his again.

"I'm gonna ask you something else, it's personal but there's no pressure to answer me, I'm just curious, ok?" Brittany said once another kiss/heated make out session was stopped in favor of getting to know each other.

"Ok," Santiago said, a little curious, a little worried.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked him bluntly.

"Uh…. Yeah. I am. Is that ok?" surprised at the question. He was eighteen next month and he was still a virgin. How fucking mortifying.

"Of course! I just wondered because you seem to have no trouble getting the ladies," she kissed him once for emphasis and giggled.

"I mean I've done other things but I've never liked a girl enough to want to go all the way. I… I don't like the thoughts of being Puck's sloppy seconds and he's been with most of the girls on your squad. And we don't really hang out with any other girls." He explained, hoping to show her that he wasn't a total loser.

"That's totally understandable. I've only slept with one other person and it was my ex-girlfriend." Her revelation made him irrationally jealous.

"Right." He said, not really knowing what he was meant to respond with. Was he meant to congratulate her on the sex? Bake her a cake? Give her a standing ovation perhaps? Fuck, when did he become _that guy_?

"I just wanted you to know, seeing as we're being honest," she tried to reassure him, sensing his jealousy.

"Hey no, I'm glad you told me. It's good to be open with each other. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all" He meant it too. At least she only had one other person to compare him to. That's if they ever got that far. And it would be a different experience given that he has a penis and all. Unless they used toys or something. Ugh, what the fuck was he thinking? He needed a distraction. Now.

He moved his hands from her waist to the sides of her face, pulling her down for a kiss. She responded right away.

He sucked her lower lip and moaned at the taste of her. He poked his tongue out, asking for entrance and she opened her mouth immediately. He slid his tongue in, licking the roof of her mouth and she ground down on him, causing him to grunt at the friction on his hardening cock.

Things quickly got heated and his hands were back on Brittany's waist, guiding her into a rocking motion, back and forth over his dick. She gasped into his mouth at the feel of him against her. She was pulling at his hair and grinding down harder, faster.

"_Fuck_," he breathed against her lips.

"_Mmm__..," _she mumbled before kissing him again. Sloppy, eager and wet.

Just as he was about to reach down to grab her ass, the sound of a phone echoed through the carriage, washing over them like a bucket of cold water.

They stopped all movement and Brittany sat up, causing his eyes to involuntarily roll back in his head the feeling of all her weight causing a delicious friction on his now rock hard dick.

"_Ugh…" _he moaned without meaning to, his hips bucking up of their own accord.

"Sorry." She said and quickly moved herself off of him. She looked down at the bulge in his jeans as if she was apologizing to his crotch.

The thought almost made him laugh.

"Don't worry. I got a little…. Carried away," he said, sitting up to cover himself up.

While Brittany reached for her still ringing phone, he squeezed his hard dick, hoping the pain would get rid of his suddenly very unwelcome boner.

"Hi mom," Brittany answered, trying to sound nonchalant.

Santiago just closed his eyes to think of old people and anything else that wasn't Brittany looking disheveled and horny.

"Yeah we were just leaving now. I'll be home in about fifteen minutes ok? Ok see you then. Love you too. Bye," she said before hanging up.

"Sorry San, I gotta go home," she said while pulling her cardigan on.

"Yeah that's no problem, it's getting late now anyway," he told her, doing his best not to stare at her chest.

"I wish we could stay here longer," she started packing up the picnic basket.

"Me too," he moved to help her, still aware of his slowly softening hard on.

"I had a really great time. I'm so happy you brought me here, it means a lot," she said.

"I'm so glad you came. And… thank you for… you know… listening to me talk about my dad. I've never told anyone that much before," he was grateful that she hadn't judged him and that she made him feel like a better person that he thought he was.

"I'll always be here for you when you want to talk to me, ok?" she told him before shuffling over to him and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I'd kiss you for longer except I don't want you to get even more _uncomfortable_ with your little friend," she wiggled her finger at his crotch.

"Hey, there's nothing little about my friend. My friend is a very respectable size," he said in mock annoyance.

"Oh, I have no doubt," she winked before moving to roll the blankets up.

He just knelt there looking at her in shock. She went from serious, to playful to sexy in 2.5 seconds. Amazing.

"Come and help me lazy bones, we've places to be," she snapped him out of his daze.

Yep, Brittany was one of a kind.

* * *

"I really enjoyed myself tonight. Thanks for a wonderful date" Brittany leaned across the console in between them to kiss Santiago's cheek. He quickly turned his head to kiss her lips instead.

"Sneaky pants," Brittany said when they pulled apart, scrunching her nose up and sticking her tongue out at him.

"I can't even bring myself to apologize, it was totally worth it." Santiago stated with a wink.

"You're becoming so cheeky, I don't know what happened to you," Brittany shook her head at him, blushing deeply.

"I guess you bring it out in me." He laughed.

"You can't blame me, I did nothing wrong." She slapped his arm in exasperation.

"I wasn't like this before I met you! Who else am I to blame?"

"Damn. I suppose I should stop hanging out with you, make sure you don't get out of hand. Your mom would never forgive me," Brittany deadpanned.

"That's not gonna happen, we have our Spanish exam soon I just happen to be the best tutor this side of Lima. A beautiful blonde dancer even told me so." Santiago grinned triumphantly.

"Is that so?" Brittany asked.

"Yep, it is so." Santiago took Brittany's hand in his own, bringing it to his lips to kiss her palm.

"Fine! You win, but only because I need more help with my Spanish." Brittany said with a pout, lacing her fingers with his when he placed their hands in his lap.

"Siempre gano," Santiago said with a chuckle.

"I don't even know what that means," Brittany admitted.

"I'm sure your tutor will tell you at your next lesson." Santiago told her mischievously.

"He better." Brittany said, smiling widely, moving her hand from his to get her bag from the backseat. His palm felt cold at the loss of contact.

"I really should go, I'm already later than I said I would be," Brittany said dissapointedly.

"Thanks for…. everything. Tonight was really special for me." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"Me too and I really hope we get to do it again soon. And Santiago, call me if you ever want to talk ok? Or knock in if you want to." She said sincerely.

"I will. And same for you Britt," he regretted not talking more about her but he vowed to do so next time.

"So… see you on Monday or…?" she asked him, hopefully.

"Yeah Monday, I'm cleaning pools tomorrow with Puck. Gotz to make some green, you know how it is."

Brittany burst out laughing; "Santiago, you are so not ghetto!" she said, trying to catch her breath.

"What? I can be ghetto!" he said defensively.

That just caused Brittany to laugh even harder.

After another few minutes, Brittany calmed down.

"Ok… ok. I'm good now. Right, I'm gonna head inside. Text me tomorrow if you get the chance ok Lil' Lopez?" she said in amusement.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Needz to keep my lady on her toes, keep it real," he said, trying to keep a straight face as Brittany got out of the car.

"Oh, is that how it is? Maybe I'll lose my phone, forget your number, we'll see, a girl's gotta keep it real too, you know how it goes down." She shrugged at him, her eyes defying the seriousness of her tone, twinkling delightedly in the darkness.

"Pfft, whatever girl," Santiago shrugged back, glad to be able to flirt with her like a normal person for once. Not a stuttering idiot.

"Oh and you better watch out or 'your lady' might find herself a new tutor soon enough," Brittany said with a smile back on her face, before leaning her whole body back into the car, kissing Santiago's cheek and whispering; "I look forward to your text, thank you again for tonight," finishing with another kiss.

Brittany was gone and all by the time Santiago regained motor functions in his body.

He called Brittany his lady.

And Brittany definitely didn't seem to mind.

This was the best day of his whole life.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey man, hop into the Pussy-Mobile and let's tend to the needy and horny housewives of Lima," Puck shouted over the blaring music of his truck's radio as he pulled up to the sidewalk outside of Santiago's house.

His truck was a rusted old shit heap with a browning exterior and constantly had the lingering smell of cigarettes and stale beer. It was far from a Pussy-Mobile but Santiago was in too good a mood to give him one of his usual verbal smack downs.

Climbing into the passenger side of Puck's rust bucket, Santiago turned the

radio off and glared at the mohawked asshole "Turn the fucking music down you dick, it's 6am" he complained.

"I thought you'd be in a good mood after your little date with the Blonde bombshell. Did she refuse to suck you off? I'm tellin' ya bro, sometimes you gotta treat 'em mean to keep 'em keen. I bet the Puckster would have her on her knees in no time," Puck smirked at him.

"That's working so well with Quinn, right? Oh wait, I forgot you haven't even managed to get your grubby little hands under that skirt yet, have you? The only time you've seen her on her knees is when she's praying to Jesus that she learns to fake an orgasm before she fucks your sorry ass," he bit back, in no mood for Puck at 6.30am on a Sunday morning. Or any morning for that matter.

"Someone is a little testy today. You need to get your dick wet soon or I'm afraid of what an asshole you'll turn into. Maybe get Melanie to blow you under the bleachers again; she seemed pretty keen last time. Well, before me and Mike caught you at least." Puck shrugged, completely unfazed by Santiago's words.

Santiago just ignored him and turned the radio back on, losing himself in thoughts of Brittany and their date. He couldn't deny that he was feeling sexually frustrated after how things were left last night but he refused to admit that to Puck. The less he knew about his sex life the better (specifically, his lack of sex life). Luckily for him most of the girls he ever made out with were happy to let people assume they slept together, keeping Santiago safe from the jeering of his team mates for being one of the few virgins on their team.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, taking it out and holding his right hand over the screen so that Puck wouldn't see who the message was from;

"Gud morning 2 u too San. I had a rly nice time as well. Just back 4rm my morning run, its rly nice out. Have a gud day with Puck and tell him I said hi. Xxxxx"-Brittany.

He did everything he could to stop himself from smiling but it was in vain as a

huge grin made its way onto his face.

"Brittany has you so whipped," Puck bellowed, hitting his hands off the steering wheel before thumping Santiago's arm and accidentally swerving the car over into the wrong lane.

"Watch it, I don't wanna die before we clean our first pool. You know Mrs. Wong tips like she's a playgirl millionaire and not just the wife of a Japanese businessman with a dark, specific fetish for high school guys," Santiago grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah," Puck dismissed his moans with the wave of his hand, changing the radio channel and turning it up even louder.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

On Monday morning Santiago found himself on the grounds of McKinley an hour before homeroom. The place was deserted bar the scattering of a few eager teachers and some of the even more eager students. He had a black bag in one hand and a litter picker in the other. It was part of his week long punishment for slushying the editor of the school's newspaper for publishing a poll on the website asking people to vote for the guy they thought was most likely to hook up with Brittany. It was worth it though because now Jacob Ben Israel knew not to mention Brittany in his shitty little newspaper again.

He was busy sitting under the bleachers playing Angry Birds on his phone when he felt the old sofa he was sitting on dip on his left hand side.

"What are you doing here?" the cold calculating voice of Quinn said beside him.

"Carrying out my punishment for slusyhing JBI, you?" he asked without moving his attention from his phone, he was so close to beating his highest score.

"Making sure none of the Cheerios are hanging around here with you horny, sinful footballers," she said with disdain.

"Well, they're not. It's just me ignoring my litter cleaning duties."

"Right."

They sat there in silence. Santiago continued his game, hoping that Quinn would leave. Her presence made him uncomfortable. It soon became too much for him;

"Do you want something Quinn?" he said, putting his phone in his pocket and turning to face her.

"Not really. I just wanted to give you some friendly advice and maybe a suggestion or two," she attempted a smile but it looked more like a grimace.

"Just spit it out, why are you here?" he was losing patience.

Another few seconds silence.

"I just want to tell you to stay away from Brittany," she eventually said "I think you'd be better suited to sticking to the usual girls you fuck around with on the team. She's already become one of the best on our squad and I don't want you hurting her like you have so many of the others. I still have to suffer through Sasha's crying fits every time she has two wine coolers over the time you brought her as your date to Azimio's party and ended up making out with her sister right in front of her."

Santiago was completely taken aback by her outburst. Quinn never bothered giving him this talk before and he certainly wasn't going to let her start now.

"First of all, I didn't bring Sasha as my date, I got a ride with her in her dad's Bentley which last time I checked was a hardly a fucking marriage proposal and second of all, keep out of my business." He snapped.

"I am captain of the Cheerios so Brittany's life is my business and as of Saturday night you seem to have become a part of that which makes your life part of _my_ business, am I clear?" She stood up, putting her hands on her hips and contorting her face into the infamous Fabray glare

Santiago stood up too, refusing to be intimidated.

"So you want me tell Brittany that I don't want to see her anymore? Is that it?" he was livid; who the hell did she think she was?

"Yes, pretty much."

"Not gonna happen, so get out of my face and keep your nose out of it." He stepped around her, intent on storming off.

"If you don't, I'll kick her off the squad. Do you want that Santiago? You know how important it is to be popular in this school and she's hardly the sharpest tool in the box, Cheerios would guarantee her a scholarship to a good University. She needs us just as much as we need her."

Santiago froze, stopped in his tracks. He could almost feel the satisfied smirk he knew Quinn was wearing right at that moment. He turned back to her, clenching his fists.

"Don't talk about her like that." He said through gritted teeth.

"Hit a nerve, have I?" she smiled brightly at him, like they were having a run of the mill friendly conversation.

"You don't deserve to be in her company, let alone talk about her."

"It's not like it's a secret Santiago, she wrote her last history exam in colored pencils. I'd be embarrassed to be her friend if it wasn't for that red uniform she has on every day. I imagine that I'm not the only one," Quinn revealed delightedly, reveling in riling him up.

"Quinn, I told you to shut up talking about her." He took a step closer, breathing heavily, trying to calm himself but failing miserably. Quinn looked completely indifferent to his growing anger.

"So, what's it going to be?" she held out both hands, raising her right one; "keep messing around with Brittany and thinking with your dick," then raised the left; "or give her an actual chance to get into a school that doesn't house half the population of the local trailer park?" she shrugged; "the choice is entirely yours."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. Still shocked and angered by the entire scenario.

"Because I am not having you fuck over our best chance at winning Nationals this year. Your little mind games with the girls on my squad have caused more problems than I care to admit and I am not risking it. I'm giving you a choice Santiago, make the right one." She finished before brushing past him, leaving him standing there in complete and utter shock.

His stomach dropped and he slowly sat back down on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

He had a choice to make and he had to make the right one.

If only he knew what that was.


	8. Chapter 8

He avoided Brittany all day. It wasn't hard given that she was busy with the Cheerios special lunchtime practice and they didn't have any classes together on a Monday but they had planned to meet up before her practice and he gave her some half assed excuse about needing to talk to Principal Figgins about something. He felt bad but he couldn't bring himself to face her.

"Hello," he was greeted by Kurt on his way to his locker after his last class.

"What's up man?" he held his hand up for a high five but Kurt just daintily touched his palm, like he was afraid he was going to break a nail or something.

"Nothing of much importance. I did spend most of my day listening to the wonderful Brittany talk about your magnificent date though. She has been gushing about you since math this morning," he laughed but his expression quickly changed once he saw that Santiago wasn't even smiling; "Are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Sorta…. Not really," he confessed almost immediately.

All day the guys had been asking him why he was acting pissier than usual. He just shrugged it off, lost in thought about what the hell he was going to do. He wanted Brittany almost more than anything, except for if it meant that he would jeopardize her future. He had no doubt that she was a genius, but she learnt differently than everyone else and cheerleading would be a sure fire way of getting the hell out of Lima. He was well and truly fucked.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be on top of the world after your date." Kurt was whispering now, well aware the Santiago was uncomfortable with any displays of emotion, especially in public.

"I am. Well, I was. The Ice Queen managed to dampen my mood though, as usual," he told him, while changing his books at his locker.

"What has she done now?" Kurt rolled his eyes, used to Quinn's ridiculous displays of power.

"She basically told me to leave Brittany alone or she'd throw her off the Cheerios," he leaned his head against the side of his open locker door refusing to meet Kurt's inquisitive gaze.

"What do you mean? Why would she do that? It's a little strange, even for Quinn."

"Apparently my not too positive reputation with the girls on her team is to blame," he admitted.

"I'm still confused," Kurt arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow, a gesture for Santiago to explain further.

"She thinks I'm going to fuck her over and that I'll ruin her for Nationals. Or something. She's basically a bitch." He closed his locker harshly, the sound bringing the unwanted attention of some startled students.

"What are you looking at?" Santiago shouted at a scared looking boy whose locker he knew was under his own.

"N-nothing. I'm just leaving. Sorry." He ran off down the corridor, without having so much as opened his locker.

"Santiago, stop it. There's no point taking this out on other people ok?" Kurt warned him, aware of Santiago's habit of lashing out at others in times of personal turmoil.

"Who does she think she is though? She's just a stuck up rich girl who gets her thrills by controlling everyone she can. She can get fucked because she's not controlling me, I can't let her," he was getting angrier by the second.

Just thinking about what Quinn said about Brittany made him want to punch his locker in frustration, but he resisted.

"She's always been like that. You need to talk to Brittany about it though. It's not up to you to decide anyway." Kurt put his hand on his shoulder, massaging lightly to keep him in grounded.

Just then Rick from the hockey team walked by and fake coughed the word "queers" as he passed.

That's all Santiago needed to lash out and punch him square in the nose.

Rick was flat out on the ground before he even knew what happened, and Santiago walked away with a satisfied smile on his face and a flabbergasted Kurt trailing behind him.

* * *

He had changed into a pair of comfortable sweatpants and his dad's old army t-shirt and was in the middle of doing his homework when his phone chimed on the desk beside him. It was a text;

"b there soon xx"-Brittany

His stomach flipped nervously.

After Kurt chastised him for punching Rick, they talked about what he would do about the Quinn situation. He thought about just telling Brittany that he was no longer interested, in the hope that he wouldn't feel like he was making her choose between him or the Cheerios but he knew that he wouldn't be able to go through with it. He was determined to be mature about the situation, so he decided to invite Brittany over to his house after school to talk. She agreed right away.

So he was waiting. Waiting and terrified. Terrified that Brittany would choose Cheerios without a second thought. Terrified that she would choose him and risk being kicked off the squad. He was just plain terrified.

He was struggling with another boring geography question when his mom called up to him;

"Mijo, a beautiful lady is here to see you."

He dropped his pen and jumped up, putting his game face on. He was ready. And no matter what happened, he was going to do his best to keep Brittany in his life somehow, whether as just friends or as more.

Brittany was sitting at the dining table with his mom when he went downstairs. Her hair was wavy and she looked great as always. He was so happy to see her again.

"Hi." She waved when he walked over to them.

"Hey Britt." He smiled.

"We were just catching up Santiago, you don't bring Brittany around enough." His mom said disapprovingly. She and Brittany always got along so well.

"Brittany!" his little sister pushed passed him and ran towards her, jumping into her open arms and squealing in delight.

Oh, and Lolita was obsessed with her too. She definitely managed to wrap the Lopez family around her finger.

"Lolita, Britt and I gotta go upstairs ok? You can play another time," he told his now disappointed little sister.

"Ok…" she pouted.

"Sorry Lola." Brittany squeezed her into another hug before casting a questioning gaze at Santiago, probably wondering what they had to talk about.

"_Mijo I'm bringing the babies to your grandmother's house in five minutes so you better be respectful of my rules and of Brittany if you go upstairs," _His mother told him, speaking in Spanish to give them some privacy. Except from the look on Brittany's face she gathered what his mom was saying.

"_Of course mami, now stop it. I'll see you later, tell Abuela I said hey." _ He said, before leaving the kitchen to bring Brittany upstairs.

"_I will and you remember to keep your hands to yourself!" _his mother called after them, eliciting an embarrassed giggle from Brittany.

He just rolled his eyes and ignored her.

* * *

"Your room is so tidy and nice," Brittany complimented.

"Thanks. My mom makes sure of that." He laughed lightly.

"I've never been in your house for long, usually just to drop things in to your mom from mine or that one time when I babysat when you couldn't. It's nice that I'm finally here with you." She smiled at him.

They were seated side by side on the bed. He was trying to sit a respectable distance apart, aware that this was the first time he had a girl in his room and not really sure what to do with himself.

"It is." he put his hands on his knees to stop himself from touching Brittany.

"So, downstairs you said we needed to talk. Is everything ok?' she worried her bottom lip when he didn't answer right away.

He coughed to clear his suddenly very dry throat and moved to sit at his desk, unable to focus with Brittany so close to him. She seemed surprised when he moved, anxiously playing with her fingers in her lap.

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong on Saturday?" she asked him, hurt written all over her face.

"What? No of course not. Definitely not. It's nothing to do with you. Well…it is but not in that way." He tried to reassure her.

"Santiago, you're scaring me. Please just tell me what's going on."

So, he told her. He told her about Quinn and her ultimatum and he told her that he would respect whatever decision she made but that he wanted to be in her life regardless.

She just sat there staring at him, her expression impossible to read.

His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt nauseous at the thoughts of what she was going to say. He almost felt on the verge of tears when he realized that there was a very real possibility that they would go back to being friends again and he would be forced to admire her from afar once more. He would probably have to suffer through seeing her with another guy or girl. It made him sick.

"Are you crazy?" was the first thing she said.

His eyes shot up from where he was staring at the ground in shock.

"Huh"?

"Are you crazy?" she asked again, standing up from the bed and walking over to him. He could smell her perfume and it made him lightheaded with memories of their make out sessions on Saturday night.

"I dunno." He answered her after considering her question. He was a little crazy, he supposed.

"I'm not choosing anything." She told him. It felt like someone punched him in the gut, was this it? She wasn't choosing him? What did she mean by anything though? Was she going to quit him and the squad? She didn't look like she wanted to forget him though. That had to mean something.

"Ok…" he waited for her elaborate.

"Quinn is not giving me a choice Santiago, she's giving you a choice and you decided to ask me. That makes my choice for me. Not that I would choose the squad over you anyway." She took his hand and led him back over to the bed to sit back where they were earlier.

"Are you serious? I mean, I want what's best for you but I also know that I want to be selfish too," he admitted to her.

"Of course I'm serious. It's just a cheerleading squad. I'm not exactly _failing_ any of my subjects and I'm working hard to get my grades up to go to a good college and you've been helping me with that. Yeah, the Cheerios would give me an advantage but not at the cost of an important friendship," She moved her hand up to caress the side of his face lightly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into her hand.

"I just want you to be happy and I'm probably not the right person to do that for you. Especially if it means risking your college applications."

"I am happy. And you add to that, whether you think so or not. Cheerios was meant to be fun, and yeah it can be, but Quinn has shown me that she's no true friend of mine and you've shown me the opposite," She spoke just before kissing him lightly.

He shivered at the feel of her lips on his.

"Thank you for telling me." She said before kissing him again.

He put his hands on her waist and pushed into her, bringing their bodies closer. He was beyond relieved and he felt to urgent need to feel Brittany all over, to take her in and appreciate her.

He licked across her lower lip, causing her to gasp, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth, massaging against hers.

Her hands squeezed at his cheeks, pulling him even closer.

He moved to hover over her as he laid her back on the bed.

Their kisses grew desperate and he found himself getting hard already, savoring every second that he got to taste Brittany's lips.

He kicked off his sneakers, and starting guiding Brittany to lay with her head on his pillows.

"_Mmmpphh,_" she mumbled against his lips, her hands pushing at his shoulders.

He pulled back to let her talk.

"I have to take my shoes off," she told him, her chest heaving and her lips swollen.

He just nodded and stood up, giving her the space she needed.

Once they were off, she pushed herself backward to lie against his pillows.

Arousal shot straight through him and he licked his lips in anticipation of tasting her again.

"Ready," she smiled at him, innocently and sexy.

"Right," he nodded his head before laying over her on the bed, suppressing a moan at the feel of her body under his.

He couldn't even bring himself to say anything else as he was overcome with the need to kiss her again, so he did.

He reached his hand between them to graze his thumb just under her top over her hipbone. Her felt her shiver.

He pushed hips down onto her center, desperate for some friction against his cock and couldn't stop the loud moan that came from his mouth.

She smiled against his lips before kissing him deeply.

Soon, they were both grinding into each other, his hand his right hand tangled in her hair, his left resting on her hipbone.

He moved his hand up under her shirt and straight under her bra, his body was on autopilot and wanted to make her feel good. He _needed_ to make her feel good.

"_Uhh_." Brittany moaned as he rubbed his palm lightly over her hardened nipple. He felt his cock twitch at the sensation.

He pulled her top up and began kissing her stomach, trailing his lips up toward her exposed breast before licking her nipple and sucking.

"_Oh that feels so good," _Brittany was pulling at his hair and wriggling beneath him.

Her nipple popped from his mouth as he moved to claim her lips once more. He had never been so horny in his whole life. His entire being was aroused and his senses were in overdrive.

His hand found its way to the button of Brittany's shorts and he opened it with ease.

It was then that the mood changed and took a serious turn.

He knelt back on his knees to look at her sprawled across his bed.

She was fucking gorgeous.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes, entirely aware that they were about to take a big step in their relationship, or their 'more than friendship', and he waited for Brittany to give him the green light (which she did with a slow nod of her head) before slowly guiding her shorts down her legs and removing them.

She was wearing a red lacy thong and Santiago literally couldn't control the urge to squeeze his dick to stop himself coming.

"Come here," Brittany opened her arms for him to lie over her once more.

They kissed lazily, but Santiago soon found that he craved more so his hand began its slow torturous journey down her milky body before reaching the waistband of her panties.

"_Please_," Brittany almost begged when he teasingly ran his finger across from one hip to the other.

Without warning he dipped his fingers under her thong and ran his finger through slick folds, his moan mixing with Brittany's.

She was so wet. Wetter than any girl he had ever been with.

His finger teased around her entrance, gathering moisture before gliding up to her clit, eliciting a loud sigh of pleasure from Brittany.

He made wide circles on her clit, watching Brittany's face for her reactions to see what she liked and disliked.

He kissed her once more, all tongue and teeth and almost pulled back in shock when he felt her hand grab his cock over his sweatpants.

She squeezed the base stroked to the top, pinching lightly and causing his busy hand to fumble and lose rhythm.

"_I can't….I can't concentrate," _he told her, unable to keep his ministrations up at the feel of her hand stroking him.

She just nodded quickly and moved her hand to his neck, playing with the hairs there.

He built up his rhythm once more and without warning entered her with one finger;

"_Oh my god!"_ she all but shouted at the feel of his finger inside her.

She was so tight and the thought of replacing his finger with his dick made him grunt against her, pushing his member against her thigh in need of some pressure.

He moved in and out, in an out before pushing back in with two fingers, causing another moan of surprised pleasure to leave Brittany's lips.

He took her thong off with his other hand and Brittany spread her legs wider, her hips meeting the movements of his hand, fucking her harder and faster.

"_San," _she breathed on his lips, before he began kissing and sucking her neck. His hand was getting tired but he had no urge to stop his movements.

"_I need…. I want….unggh…."_ Brittany was struggling with words, lost in the feel of his fingers inside her.

He knew what she meant though and almost the second his thumb reached her clit she came, loudly.

"_YES….Ohhhhh….umpphhh," _she shouted. He thanked god that his house was empty.

When she came down from her high, he kissed her nose, her cheek, her chin and then, her lips.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life_," _Santiago spoke gently.

She blushed and ducked her head.

"_That was amazing."_ She sighed.

"Hmmm," he mumbled, preoccupied with kissing all over her face, causing her to giggle and squirm beneath him.

After a few comfortably silent moments, she wrapped her legs around him and pushed at his chest until he was flat on his back.

He almost came at the feel and sight of her sitting on his hard dick in nothing but a t-shirt, her naked sex separated from his with the material of his sweatpants.

"Your turn." She smiled devilishly before leaning down to kiss him and grinding herself on him once more.

He wasn't going to last long; he knew it.

Their kisses took seconds to heat up and she wasted no time in reaching under his sweatpants and his boxers, to take his hard cock in her hand squeezing at the base.

"You're so big," she told him in amazement before she sat up slightly, removed her hand from his pants and rubbed herself. He thought she was gonna start getting herself off and he was all to happy to watch before she grabbed his cock again she began stroking him up and down, twisting her hand at the top and slowly finding a rhythm. He realized that she had been making her hand wet, possibly the sexiest thing ever.

All of sudden she stopped all movement and sat off him;

"Take them off," she told him, tugging at the waistband.

He did as he was told and now they were both naked from the waist down. He wanted so bad to have sex with her but he knew they weren't there yet. Or at least, that she wasn't and he was about ten seconds from coming anyway.

"This is so hot." He told her as he watched her sit back on his legs and start stroking his dick again. It was the most erotic thing ever, and he had watched a lot of porn and gotten a lot of hand jobs.

She wrapped her fingers around his base and began stroking up and down with her other hand, causing tingles of pleasure at the base of his cock.

The more she stroked, waves of pleasure overtook his body and he was struggling to keep his eyes open, torn between wanting to watch her and losing himself in the feel of her hands.

He put his hand on her thigh, desperate to feel grounded and stop himself coming, but the unexpected feel of her squeezing his balls made the tingling at his lower spine tenfold and he felt liquid heat shooting up his shaft.

"Britt….._uggghhh_, I'm gonna…oh here it comes…._Fuckkkk"_ his whole body exploded in pleasure as he came all over her hands, ropes of cum hitting her tank top covered chest. She kept stroking until he had nothing left to give and he knew that the image of her sitting over him would be forever burned into his memories.

She lay down on top of him, stroking his face as he panted, satiated and on cloud nine.

"Was I ok?" she after a few moments silence.

"I can't even describe how much more than ok that was," he told her, honestly.

She just kissed his neck and cuddled into him.

He would be embarrassed that it didn't take long to come but she didn't seem to mind and that's what mattered to him.

He was all too aware of her naked lower half lying just out of reach of his now softening cock but he was too satisfied to concentrate on it.

In that moment with Brittany curled up against him he felt that the made the right choice.

He would find a way to make sure Brittany could stay on the Cheerios _and_ be together.

Quinn could get fucked.


	9. Chapter 9

"I have a proposition for you," Santiago spoke into the darkening room.

They had showered and changed after Brittany sheepishly asked him if could she borrow a top now that hers was more or less ruined. She was wearing a red McKinley High Football Team jersey and it was swimming on her. He was already getting horny just looking at her with the word LOPEZ printed in bold white over her shoulders. Damned teenage hormones.

Brittany shuffled around to face him, they were spooning on his bed and talking about everything and nothing. They had mostly ignored the Quinn situation but he knew they couldn't ignore it forever.

"If your proposition is about anything like we did earlier, I'm going to need another t-shirt," she smirked with a wicked glint in her eye, teasing him.

He ran his hands up and down her back and she wrapped her leg around his waist, pulling him closer.

He tried to fight of the blush threatening to spread on his cheeks. He was never embarrassed about sexual things but Brittany managed to make him shy all of a sudden.

"It's not….but now I wish it was," he pecked her lips, just because he could.

"What's it about then?" she scrunched her nose and bit her bottom lip.

"It's about Quinn."

Brittany sighed and shook her head; "I don't want to talk about Quinn please, it'll just make me a sad panda."

"I know it's not a nice thing to talk about but I think I have a way to make things work out for you."

He had been thinking about it while Brittany was in the shower. He had a plan and he had no reason to believe that it wouldn't work.

"I think things have worked out pretty fine for me tonight," she hugged him closer, the front of their bodies mashed together and Santiago tried not to focus on the feel of her breasts against his chest.

He couldn't help but grin at her. Why did she make him feel so good all the time?

"It worked out better than fine for me," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"You little playa," Brittany brought her hand up for a high five, which he delightedly returned.

"Total playa. Told you I could be gangsta!"

"I do remember that there was some mutual enjoyment going on so that makes me a playa too. And

I'm more gangsta than you'll ever be," she poked his dimple and stuck out her tongue at him.

He just rolled his eyes and brushed her hand away; "You wish, you look more like an angel than a ganster," he said before his eyes widened and she laughed at his revelation.

"An angel? That's not a very…gangster thing to say, is it Mr. Lopez?" she brushed her nose over his Adam's apple and her breath ghosted over the skin of his neck.

"Whatever." He dismissed, knowing that she won this time.

"Hmmm, you're cute," she kissed him lightly where her nose had been, it made him squirm.

"I haven't forgotten about the Quinn thing," he leaned back look at her face.

"Ugh…. fine. Let's talk about Quinn and what a poop of a friend she is," Brittany caved in.

"Ok... I was thinking that maybe I could pretend to Quinn that I told you I didn't want to see you anymore and you took it surprisingly well given that I'm a total stud and you're obviously a smitten kitten and then when we're in school we can just play it cool and when we're not we can…well…you know, be a bit more hands on," he playfully squeezed her butt for emphasis, causing her to squeak in surprise and hit his arm.

"Keep your hands off the goods," she told him, moving his hand to her hip.

He nuzzled her neck and she yelped, batting his back with her fist. He took her wrist and put it above her head, rolling his body on top of hers and doing the same with the other hand, crossing them at the top and bracketing her hips with his knees.

"These hands have a mind of their own when they're around you. It's like they can't control themselves," he playfully wiggled them and started tickling her, causing her to laugh uncontrollably and beg him to stop.

After a few minutes of torturing her, Santiago eventually gave in and lifted himself off her, she just cuddled into his side like it was the most natural thing in the world before catching her breath to speak; "I like that you're willing to that for me San, but I don't want to act like we're strangers in school."

"We won't act like we're strangers Britt, we'll just act like friends…. Which we are anyway." He tried to reassure her.

"I still don't like it. I don't want Quinn to think that you'd give in to her demands, you're so much better than her."

"I don't care what she thinks of me."

"Maybe if you want to try it for a day or something and we'll see what it's like and if we don't like it then we can tell Quinn the truth." She suggested, although she sounded like she wanted to do anything but.

"Yeah, we'll do that." He agreed, already dreading the thoughts of having not being able to show the entire school that Brittany was his….sorta. Which made a thought pop into his mind and he spoke before he gave himself any time to chicken out;

"Britt?"

"Hmmm?" she mumbled into his chest, stroking her fingers along his stomach.

"I was thinking that maybe if you wanted to we could just sorta only do things like we did earlier with each other…. But only if you want to. I know maybe you don't, which is cool, I was just-"

"Yes Santiago, I would love that." She cut him off before he could continue fumbling over his words.

"You would?" he asked her, genuinely surprised and ridiculously happy.

"Of course. You really are a silly goober sometimes." She lightly slapped his stomach.

"Hey, I take offense to that"

"I speak the truth though."

He didn't answer her, just watched as her hand trailed over his lower stomach, willing himself to stop being turned on.

"You have such a toned stomach, it's amazing," she said before pulling his top up to feel his bare abs, the sensation caused him to hold his breath and swallow the moan that threatened to spill from his lips.

"You're one to talk," his voice was strained and it was then that Brittany's hand stopped their movements.

"Sorry," she said bashfully, all too aware of the effect she was having on him.

"It's not your fault I've turned into a 13 year old boy," he laughed awkwardly, quickly changing the topic and they carried on their conversation as normal.

Eventually his mom texted to let him know that she was staying at his Abuela's and he walked Brittany home so she wouldn't miss her curfew again.

They had talked more about their plan for tomorrow and while they both felt miserable at the thought of not being able to be together-together in school, it was worth giving it a shot anyway.

As he was starting to fall asleep he was woken by the sound of his phone chirping on his night stand.

"nite nite San, tnx 4 walking me home. I had a luvly time wit u xx"-Brittany

The text made him smile and even though he wasn't sure if Brittany was his girlfriend, he was

positive that he didn't want anyone else and she had said so too and for now, that was enough for him.

He fell asleep easily with a lightness in his body that he had never really felt before.

* * *

Santiago walked into school with his head held high on Tuesday morning, prepared to tell Quinn his tragic story of how he wasn't going to see Brittany anymore.

He had texted her to meet him under the bleachers to reveal the news so he went straight there, ignoring the lingering looks he received from some random Cheerios as he passed them.

Usually he threw them a wink and a smirk but now that he had Brittany, he couldn't care less about which girl he would randomly hook up with this weekend because the only girl he wanted to hook up with was her.

He made his way to the old couch that the Skanks usually occupied but as usual it was too early for them to even consider being in school, instead sat Quinn Fabray looking as stoic and cold as ever.

"I did it, ok? So there's no need to kick Brittany off the squad and you can now stay the fuck out of my business," he announced from behind her, causing her to turn her head sharply and stand up.

"That's it? It was seriously that easy? Excuse me if I'm feeling a little sceptical Santiago but I'd like a little more information," she snarled at him.

"I'm not going to give you a second by second account of what happened Quinn but I can tell you that she now thinks I'm a total dickhead, so I'm sure you'll be happy." He went to walk away but not before she told him to sit down or the deal was off.

He reluctantly took a seat beside her and waited for her to speak up;

"I hope you'll keep your sexual fantasies away from my team from now on, although I do kind of feel bad because I know how much you seemed to like Brittany. You paid her more than five minutes attention, possibly a record for you." She certainly didn't look like she felt bad, she looked ecstatic.

"I'm sure you do, can I go now?"

"I suppose, but I'll be keeping a close eye on you Santiago." She warned him before standing up and brushing invisible lint off of her Cheerios uniform.

"I'll still be tutoring her though. But don't worry your calculating little mind about that, it's strictly a financial arrangement."

"She needs all the help she can get as her grades are just about good enough to stay on the squad, she can barely tell her left from her right. She's like a little puppy, a bit stupid but cute nonetheless," Quinn raised her eyebrow, waiting on Santiago's outburst. He certainly didn't disappoint;

"Talk about her like that again Quinn and I'll tell Puck about the time you begged me to fuck you at Natalia's party all the while feeding him some bullshit line about the chastity club. That little song and dance you do about being an innocent little God fearing girl is just as fake as the smile you wear every day to cover up what a complete and utter bitch you are. Brittany's fifty times the person you'll ever be and the only one idiotic enough to fall for your act is Puck because he's so far up your ass he can't see the real you. Imagine how pissed he'd be that he's been following you around for the best part of a year and you haven't so much as let his fingers roam under your skirt and I barely had to speak to you to cop a feel." Santiago looked her up and down with disgust before walking off without waiting to see her reaction.

Yeah, Quinn was a bitch but even he felt the sting of his words.

Whatever. She deserved it.

* * *

He sat down beside Mike at their usual lunch table and tried to stop looking over at Brittany who was sitting with the Cheerios. It was the first time he saw her all day and he had only texted once to tell her what happened between him and Quinn (the important details at least).

"What's up with you?" Mike asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing," he dismissed him, hoping to avoid answering all questions during lunch.

"You've been acting way moodier than usual dude. I hate to bring it up, but is it to do with Brittany?" Mike was hesitant but Santiago admired how brave he was to ask the question.

"I guess so. Things didn't really work out, you know how it is." He wanted to be as vague as possible.

"Aw man, that sucks. There's plenty of more fish in the sea though, right?" he patted his back awkwardly, a little like approaching a tamed lion afraid that he would strike at any given moment.

"Uh huh, that's true. Speaking of which, how's Tina? Still looking for a real man to service her?"

"Fuck you. She's a one man woman." Mike spat back.

"Last time I checked, I was only one man. Unless she's including my dick in the equation, in which case I could be considered a man and a half." Santiago grabbed his crotch and stuck his tongue out at Mike.

"You bastard," Mike threw a fry at him.

"Hey, I can't be blamed for my above average size man. I was just blessed." He laughed while skilfully dodging the airborne fry.

"I'll show you blessed," Mike pulled his fist back ready to punch his arm when Puck walked in between them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders;

"Hello pussies, what's going on here? A bitch fight?"

"Santiago is pissed that Brittany blew him off, and not in the good way," Mike told him, lowering his hand and busying himself with the fries on his plate.

"Yeah dude, Quinn told me. Tough break. On the plus side though, she's back on the market for us more eligible bachelors," Puck punctuated his sentence by whistling and blowing a kiss over at her. She just glanced at Santiago and ducked her head; he could almost see her blush.

He grabbed Puck by the back of his and wrestled him over the table;

"You won't go near her or I'll shave that squirrel tail off next time you're passed out at a party." He threatened.

He realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach that he wasn't going to be able to wrestle every guy who came onto Brittany and instead he'd have to grin and bear it.

Fuck. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Santiago was sitting at the dining table in the middle of the Pierce kitchen leaning over Brittany's shoulder to watch her answer the worksheet he had prepared for her. He had noticed a huge improvement in her Spanish since they started their tutoring sessions. It made him swell with pride; of course she was more than capable of doing well, it was just that the teachers at McKinley were _awful_, especially Mr. Schue. On the rare occasions that Santiago actually listened in Mr. Schue's classes, he cringed at the broken Spanish that was being taught to the fellow students. He even complained to Principal Figgins about it, but as usual his complaint was ignored and now people like Brittany had to suffer. God, McKinley really was a complete shit hole.

Brittany's eyebrow was furrowed in concentration and her deliciously pink tongue was poking out of the side of her mouth. Santiago's eyes were drawn to her lips and every few seconds he found himself leaning in to get a little closer to her. They hadn't made out much since Monday and he was craving her taste. Every Tuesday they're both busy after school with practice, so he knew that he would have to wait until today to spend some quality time with her. Already it was worth the wait.

The smell of casserole filled the house and Mr. and Mrs. Pierce were sitting in their living room where he could hear them laughing at the television. Brittany's little sister was staying over at his house for a play date, so she wasn't disturbing them like she usually did. Her crush on Santiago was cute, but sometimes it meant that he rarely got time alone with Brittany when they were at her house. It was nice to be sat there in silence.

He spent most of their study time thinking of ways he could kiss her without getting caught by her parents. The problem was, once he started he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop. He sat back in his chair to admire her. She was wearing his football jersey again, claiming that it was just too comfortable to resist. Not that he was complaining. Her hair was loose and wavy and she was wearing grey sweatpants. _Fuck,_ she's so hot.

"Finished!" she dropped her pen and clapped once.

"Great, lemme have a look at your answers," he slid the piece of paper in front of him, taking her pen to correct it.

"So? Am I fluent yet or what?" she spoke into his ear, goose bumps appearing on his arms from the feel of her breath.

"You got all but three of the questions right," he smiled widely at her.

"Really? Thank you Santiago," she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, squealing in delight.

"You did all the work Britt," he turned in her arms to face her.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. I'm gonna do so well in this test now," her eyes were sparkling and she was glowing.

Her face was so close that he could make out the freckles dusting over her nose; his eyes flickered to her mouth and he unconsciously licked his lips. He briefly remembered that her parents were in the next room but the smell of her was muddling his mind. He dropped the pen that he was still clutching in his left hand and delicately brushed a strand of hair that had fallen over her face. Her smile was dimming and she was leaning in slowly, her eyes tracing over his face, settling on his lips. Her right hand was pulling his head toward her, her lips puckered. He was just about to close the distance-

"What has you so excited?" Mr. Pierce's appeared out of nowhere.

Santiago nearly pushed Brittany off of her chair in his haste to put as much distance between them as physically possible.

"Huh?" Brittany asked, readjusting herself on the chair and glaring at Santiago who, had he not been so tan, would be blushing beet red.

"I heard you squealing out here and I thought I'd come out and see if my Britbear has some good news," he walked over to have a look at her worksheet.

Thankfully, he was completely oblivious to what he had interrupted.

"Oh yeah," she recovered from the shock of his interruption "I did really well on the worksheet that San prepared for me," she handed the sheet to her dad.

He put his glasses on that he wore on a neck strap to read over her answers.

"This is great news Britty. Thank you for your help Santiago, I really wish you would take some compensation for the time and effort you're putting in to help Brittany," her dad patted him on the shoulder.

"It's no trouble, I'm just glad to help. Brittany does the real work," Santiago said, avoiding eye contact with him. Afraid that he would somehow know all of the impure thoughts he had just been having about his eldest daughter.

"So? Is it good news?" Mrs. Pierce appeared from behind Brittany's dad and took the sheet from her dad's hand; "It appears so! This is great work Brittany. Thank you for your help Santiago. We're all very grateful."

"Thanks mom, and she's right San, we are all very grateful. I better think of an appropriate way to thank you. Something that really shows my gratitude," Brittany's hand squeezed his upper thigh under the table and she was smiling deviously.

He almost choked on the water he had just started take a sip of. Instead, he started to cough loudly, hitting his knee painfully on the table.

"Are you ok, son?" Mr. Pierce asked.

"Yes thanks sir, the water just went down the wrong way," he said once he regained his breath.

"Ah, sometimes there's nothing worse. Just drink a little slower next time," Mrs. Pierce advised before taking her husbands hand; "We're actually going to head out for a bite to eat seeing as your sister is enjoying herself over at Santiago's and you two are busy here. You can help yourselves to the casserole and put the rest in the fridge for tomorrow, ok honey?"

"Sure mom, thanks," Brittany got up to give her parents a hug.

"Thank you. I love your cooking Mrs. Pier- Susan," He caught himself before "making her feel old". His mom was a great cook too but sometimes he liked a little something that wasn't…Mexican.

"That's very kind of you, I'm glad to hear that _someone_ appreciates my cooking," she playfully glared at Mr. Pierce, causing him to roll his eyes and laugh loudly.

"Hey, I just want to take my wife out to dinner, it's hardly a crime is it?"

"Yeah right, I know you're just looking to substitute my healthy dinners with greasy fries and burgers. We've been married for 20 years Arnold, I know all of your tricks." Mrs. Pierce said before walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway, Brittany in tow.

"Women! I'll never understand them," Mr. Pierce shook his head at Santiago.

"I know the feeling," Santiago sympathized, nodding in agreement.

"Ok Arnold, get a move on. Maria is not going to keep Chloe forever," Mrs. Pierce called from the hallway.

"Usually I'm waiting an hour for her to be ready and today she acts like I'm always holding us up, I'm telling you boy, these Pierce ladies have me caught up in knots. Although from the way you look at Brittany, I can tell you're just as bad as I am. Just…. Treat her well, ok kid? She'll always be my baby but I can't protect her forever." Mr. Pierce looked down at Santiago, all traces of joking gone from his expression and his voice.

It took a moment before Santiago could process the change in conversation.

"Of course, sir. I'll do my best. She's amazing," he said in a rare moment of coherency around a Pierce parent.

"You've proven yourself to us Santiago. You're a nice boy and about as close to good enough for my baby as anyone will ever get. Which is a big compliment coming from her daddy let me tell you. I'll see on Saturday for the playoffs" Mr. Pierce then walked out of the kitchen without another word, leaving Santiago both shocked and relieved at the conversation that unexpectedly took place.

It wasn't long before Brittany ran back into the kitchen announcing that it was dinnertime.

He loved being in the Pierce house.

* * *

The living room was dark, the only source of light coming from the film on the television that was long forgotten. Brittany was straddling Santiago's lap, her tongue working magic on his neck and his hand busy guiding its way under her bra.

"_Mmmm," _Brittany hummed into his ear when his palm grazed her nipple.

"You're so sexy," he breathed onto her lips, his hand lightly squeezing her breast.

Without answering, she kissed him hard. Her tongue delving deep into his mouth and reacquainting itself with his own.

She pulled back from the kiss, leaving him with his mouth open and his eyes closed "I want you so bad," she whispered into his ear, the heel of her hand pushed against his cock.

He couldn't help the loud moan that tumbled from his lips at both her words and her touch.

"I want you too. So, so much," he grabbed her ass and guided her to grind down onto him, pushing her top and bra up to reveal her nipple. He sucked it into his mouth and licked it eagerly.

"_Ugh_…. Let's go upstairs," she fixed her top and pulled him up by the hand, leading him up to her room.

She turned to face him at the bottom of the stairs and he couldn't stop himself when he leaned down to kiss her again. He reached down to hold the back of her thighs and hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, carrying her up the steps without breaking their kiss.

"Where to?" he said once they reached the top.

"Second on the left," she tugged his mouth back to hers.

He squinted one eye open and pushed open the door to what he hoped was Brittany's room, sitting them both on the bed.

"That was really hot," she started kissing his neck again, finding all of the spots that made him squirm.

"Mhm, that feels really good," his hand was tangled in her hair, the other busy trying to get her to remove her top.

Once she took the hint, she leaned back on his knees and took her, _his_, jersey off in one swift movement, quickly flicking her bra open and discarding it roughly somewhere behind her.

"Fuck," Santiago moved his hands up her toned stomach and over her perky tits, flicking his thumbs over her nipples. Brittany whimpered at the sensation.

She tugged at the bottom of his top, so he stopped his movements and took it off.

Her fingers traced the outline of his abs, so small and pale against him.

He flattened his hands on her back to guide her into him, inhaling sharply when he felt her hard nipples graze over his chest.

Lips were on lips soon and his over eager hands started pulling at Brittany's sweatpants, a hot urgent need to get her naked overtaking his body.

She stepped off of him and pulled them down over her creamy legs, kicking them off and immediately working on Santiago's belt buckle. His shaky hands worked to open it and he smiled at her once both sides popped apart, she just cocked her head to the site and chucked at him.

He worked his jeans off and was about to pull Brittany back on top of him when her hands went straight for his boxers. He felt really self conscious all of a sudden, aware that this would be the first time a girl will see him naked but taking in Brittany's appearance and her lustfully dark eyes, he was overwhelmed with the need to feel her on him. She helped him push his boxers down his legs and when he settled back on the bed he was surprised to see Brittany on her knees, pushing his knees apart.

He barely had time to figure out what was going on when she took the head of his cock into her warm wet mouth, sucking the tip and wrapping her fingers at the base.

"_¡Dios mio!_"

Her tongue was licking up and down his shaft, her hand pumping at the base and the other resting on his thigh.

His hands were gripping at the bed covers, and his eyes were focused on Brittany. Her hair framing her face and her ass sticking in the air. It was the most fuckable image his he had ever seen.

He almost blew his load into her mouth when she swallowed his whole cock, contracting her throat and squeezing his balls.

"_Brittany," _he panted, his hands pushing at her shoulders with urgency.

She pulled back, his cock springing from her mouth and hitting his stomach.

"Does it not feel good?" she pouted at him, her pale face flushed. Her finger ran just under lips to rid them of the extra moisture. _Fuck._

"What? Of course it does. It was _too_ good, if you know what I mean," he raised his eyebrows, still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh…I wouldn't have minded," she patted his thigh before standing up and pushing him back onto the bed so that he was lying down.

"I just…. I want you to feel good too," Santiago muttered, a bit embarrassed with himself for ruining the moment.

"I'm sure you could have made that happen either way," Brittany smiled reassuringly. She was lying over him now, her tits grazing off of his abs and her legs on either side of his.

He pushed up on his elbows to capture her lips in a searing kiss, groaning when he tasted himself.

She was naked on top of him and all he wanted to do was bury himself inside of her.

He broke their kiss "Do you want to…. do it?" he asked her with his usual lack of eloquence, both of them breathless and desperate.

She giggled at him before nodding her head and humming; "Do you?" she asked before pushing herself down onto his dick, causing his hips to buck up. They both winced at the feel of their naked sexes touching for the first time.

"_Damn_…yeah, I really do."

"Do you have a condom?" she asked, as they set a rhythm for themselves, her wet pussy rubbing over his cock. His eyes were closing, lost in the sensation, but shot open at her words.

"Uh… no. Don't you?" he _never_ had a condom with him, unless at a party or something and even then they were mostly useless. He never in a million years thought that they would be in this position this evening.

She shook her head "I never exactly needed one," she stopped grinding over him.

"Oh." He tried but failed to hide the disappointed from his voice.

They had been so close.


	11. Chapter 11

They stared at each other for what felt like an age but was most likely nothing more than a few seconds, both of them unsure of how to proceed.

All he knew was that his cock was throbbing with want and he had a primal urge to touch, taste and please Brittany.

He took charge and flipped their positions, lying over her with his dick trapped between their stomachs and pecked her lips.

"Well this just gives us a chance to try other things," he licked her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe, loving the sensation of her shuddering beneath him.

"_Oh god_," she squeaked at the unexpected shift in their position and the feel of his tongue on her ear.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled into the skin of her neck, nipping and sucking his way to her collarbone and back up.

She bucked her hips up rubbing on his dick, causing the friction he was craving for.

"I really want to make you feel good. I want to show you how you make me feel when I'm with you." He half groaned into ear, desperate to do _something_.

"You always make me feel good," her voice was strained, her eyes closed, her lower lip between her teeth.

He shuffled himself so that his cock was lined up with her soaked pussy, he took his shaft in his left hand and rubbed the head over her clit.

"_Oh,"_ her hands grabbed his ass and pulled him into her again.

The feel of her clit on the sensitive tip of his penis was out of this world. He continued his movements, occasionally running the whole underside of his member over her, eyes rolled in the back of his head, hands trembling, and sweat dripping down his back.

Brittany was breathing heavily into his mouth, both too caught up in the overwhelming pleasure consuming them to kiss properly.

"Lower," she moved her right hand around from where she had a vice like grip on his ass to push his dick down to her entrance.

"_Britt_," he breathed out, unable to comprehend what she was asking of him.

"_Just_…_ugh_….just rub me there… like you were doing," she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, her tongue running over it before biting down lightly.

He circled her entrance with the head of his dick, pushing it in slightly and doing everything in his power to stop his hips bucking forward and sheathing himself deep inside of her.

"_Move it back…ugh,"_ she pleaded with him, trying to urge his dick back to her clit. He hesitated for a second, his mind and body fighting with each other. His mind won out and he moved himself away from her entrance, squeezing the head and jerking himself off over her clit.

He was tingling all over, his right hand shaking from carrying the weight of his whole body, sweat dripping from his face onto Brittany's, willing her to come before he did.

After a few more moments of frantic grinding in their restless pursuit of release, Brittany held her breath and started trembling violently beneath him; "_San….Ughhhhhhh,,"_ she moaned as her whole body lifted from the bed, coming hard.

It took two quick pumps of his cock for him to explode all over her pussy, he was half aware of her nails scratching over his back but was too lost in ecstasy to register the pain.

Once he came down from his high, he was drained of all energy and he slumped on top of Brittany, trying to catch his breath.

They lay there in complete silence, recovering from their strenuous activities.

"That was unbelievable," Santiago spoke eventually.

"Yeah…" Brittany trailed off, her hands now running soothingly over his back. He was sure that her nails had left a mark but his mind was too preoccupied to care.

He pushed his hands to rest under her back and over the bed. Hugging her tightly and nuzzling his nose into her neck, breathing her in and kissing her a few times.

She giggled and brought his lips to hers for an open mouthed kiss.

"I really like your bedroom," he commented once they broke apart, glancing around the pink room. Smiling at everything that was just _so Brittany_.

"Hmm….thank you," she had started playing with his hair as he lay his head on her chest, his whole body curled into her, still drenched in sweat but cooling slowly in the chilly air of her bedroom.

"I've always wondered what your room would be like. I never thought I'd be here… especially, you know, _here,_" he nudged her with his head to show her that he meant in her arms, on her bed.

"I knew we'd get here eventually. You're just a little slower on the uptake. And possibly the worst flirt in the history of the world," she laughed.

He joined her, all too aware of his awful attempts at flirting with her. Like that time she told him she loved Dr. Pepper and he made an awful joke about how many people must be allergic to that doctor. At Brittany's completely blank expression he went on to explain how pepper usually causes people to sneeze because it contains Piperine, which acts as an irritant if it gets into the nose. He had no game _at all_ but Brittany just smiled and laughed politely before casually moving the conversation along.

"I'm usually better at flirting. You just bring out the nerd in me," his breath was ghosting over her breast, causing her nipple to harden. He licked his lips, tempted to kiss it but her parents would be home soon, so he'd have to keep his tongue to himself.

"I find that hard to believe. I especially loved when you came over still wearing your glasses and freaked out that you forgot you had them on and almost flung them at me when you went to take them off. They're totally hot by the way." She admitted matter of factly.

"I barely even need them and no one even knows I wear them. Give a guy a break," he playfully chastised.

"San, I see you squinting at things all the time. You totally need your glasses. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me." she smiled at his embarrassment.

"Thank you," he kissed the side of her breast, pulling back before he started something he couldn't finish.

"The fact that you're a hot geek will stay between us two," she teased.

"Hey!" he lifted himself up to stare indignantly at her, "you can't make fun of me, I'm on the football team. That's like the law of McKinley."

"Well, we're in my room so we're living under the law of Brittany now," she retorted.

He was about to protest when the sound of the front door opening interrupted their conversation.

"Crap, get dressed…quickly," Brittany pushed him off of her and scrambled around the room to get his clothes.

"I need a shower," she gestured to her lower half, where Santiago noted with arousal was where his come had dried into her skin.

"You go shower, I'll say I'm preparing a worksheet for you for next week," he said while tugging his jeans on and pulling his top over his head.

"Perfect, thank you," Brittany took a towel from the radiator and wrapped it around her, kissing him quickly before heading for the door.

"Oh and open the window, there's a total smell of sex in here," she said casually before exiting the room, leaving Santiago to tidy the bed and hide her discarded clothes, terrified at the thoughts of her parents knowing what they did.

It wasn't long before her mom popped her head into the door and told Santiago that he had to stop working so hard before informing him it was time to leave soon as he and Brittany needed a good night's rest before school tomorrow.

Just as Santiago was breathing a sigh of relief she asked why the lamp on Brittany's bedside table was strewn on the floor to which he just stared open mouthed at her before shrugging his shoulders unsurely and mumbling something about the wind from outside. There was no wind from outside. Mrs. Pierce just tilted her head in confusion before hesitantly accepting his awful answer and wishing him a goodnight.

Fuck. That was close.

How could he have missed the _lamp?_

* * *

"Duuuuude, what were you getting up to last night?" Finn shouted for the purpose of alerting everyone to the scratches he was pointing to on Santiago's back.

They were getting changed in the locker room before practice and all the guys from the team were now crowding around him, starting unashamedly at his half naked torso.

"Man, who were you banging? Please don't tell me it was Hailey Rutherford because I totally had dibs on her," Bryan tried to sound nonchalant but everyone knew that he was practically in love with Hailey. It's a pity that she was more interested in the ladies, which everyone bar Bryan seemed to know. Santiago was pretty sure that she was fucking his sister, at least that's who he thinks he saw her knuckle deep in at Kurt and Finn's housewarming. Poor guy.

"You've moved on pretty quickly man, who's the unlucky lady?" Mike mumbled from somewhere under the tangled mess he had gotten himself into with his jersey.

"Fuck off all of you. Just be glad it wasn't one of your moms." Santiago dodged the questions, completely fucking paranoid that he would say something to give him and Brittany away. How could he have forgotten about his back? Shit.

"They seem pretty deep dude, you must have been going at her like an electric drill," Puck practically shouted before smacking the sensitive skin on his back.

Santiago winced and pushed him away, pulling his jersey on as quickly as possible to stop their inquisitive eyes raking over the evidence of his night with Brittany.

The guys soon lost interest as the topic of conversation moved along to what Tina was like in bed. Mike spent the next ten minutes blushing the deepest shade of red and throwing punches at every guy who dared mention her name. Which was every single of one them.

He was putting his change of clothes in his locker when Finn sidled up beside him.

"Well if it isn't The Hulk, what can I do for you Lumps?" Santiago liked Finn but he liked making fun of him even more so.

"I was just wondering… the girl you were with, it wasn't, um, Rachel was it?" he asked him sheepishly and quietly.

"Rachel Berry? Fuck no, midgets aren't my thing. Why?" Santiago wasn't too surprised at the question. He knew that Finn was crazy about the dwarf but he wanted to make him squirm.

"No reason." Finn said before standing there and staring at him awkwardly.

"What Finn? You're staring at me like a creep. If you fancy me, I'm flattered but your man boobs are really not the type of boobs I'm into," Santiago spat at him. What the fuck was he waiting for? A cure for extreme exposure to gamma? Santiago sure as fuck didn't have one.

He hesitated before speaking again; "It's just that I sorta like Rachel and I was gonna ask her out this weekend and I was hoping that you hadn't gotten there before me," he finally admitted.

"No Finn, the hobbit is all yours for the taking. You lucky man." Santiago said, voice dripping with sarcasm but the Jolly Giant just smiled widely before thanking him with a fist bump and waddling off.

The hobbit and the giant? Sounds like a fucking Peter Jackson film and not one that Santiago would want to see.

He wouldn't even download it illegally.

Probably.

* * *

He was walking through the hall humming to himself, feeling great after a tough workout and even better that he got to watch Brittany practice for a little while under the guise of checking the Cheerios out with Puck. He was only interested in one Cheerio and she kept giving him bashful glances anytime Puck drew attention to them both by wolf whistling at them. That lasted until Sue Sylvester came to spoil their fun. She always managed to spoil their fun.

He turned the corner to where his locker was when he saw Sam Fish Face Evans talking to Brittany at hers. He was leaning into her and touching her arm while whispering into her ear.

His fists clenched and he took two deep breaths to suppress the urge to punch the Trouty Mouthed fucker in the face.

"That sounds wonderful Sam but I have plans tonight already," he heard Brittany say as he approached them, her back to him.

"Maybe another time then? I'd really like to show you some cool spots around Lima. They are some that are almost as awesome as you are," Sam's gigantic lips moved and widened, imitating what he imagined to be a smile. Santiago genuinely feared that he would swallow Brittany whole if he breathed in too deeply.

"Hello Sam," Santiago fake smiled as he walked up behind Brittany and put his hand around her waist, just out of Sam's view. She backed up into him immediately and he felt her shoulders relax.

"Uh, hey man, what's up?" Sam's whole demeanor changed as he practically passed out at Santiago's unexpected appearance.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that. Just finished practice for next week's big game. How are things going with the swim team? I hear you didn't qualify for the regional competitions, which is strange given that I thought you'd be right at home in the water," Santiago pulled Brittany closer to him again, trying not to overstep the boundaries of 'friendship' but unable to control his possessiveness.

"Uh, yeah. I guess the team is just finding its place, you know? We're pretty new so hopefully we'll do better next year," Sam started walking backwards slowly like a frightened gazelle being stalked by a tiger.

"I see. It's a pity that Brittany and I won't be around to see you finally succeed. Oh well," Santiago shrugged as Brittany squeezed his hand in warning.

"I'm sure you'll do brilliantly next year Sam. Thanks for the invitation for tonight. I hope you enjoy it and tell the others I said hi," Brittany smiled politely as he virtually sprinted away from them.

"Stupid fish lips," Santiago muttered when Sam turned the corner he had just come from.

"Santiago Lopez, you shouldn't be so mean to him. He's a really nice guy," Brittany turned to face him, she looked a little disappointed but also a little…. turned on?

"Yeah well, I don't like the way he looks at you. He should keep those collagen lips to himself," Santiago pouted at her childishly.

"You're lucky you're cute or I'd be very annoyed at you," Brittany pulled at his lower lip, looked around sharply before leaning up to kiss it quickly when she saw that the hall was empty.

That made him smile wide enough to show his dimples and Brittany giggled delightedly.

"Now you can stop sulking and walk home with me. Sam just told me that he's going to bible club with Quinn now so I don't have to get a ride with her," she took his hand and walked them to his locker.

"My parents are bringing Chloe to my uncle's tonight and they'll be staying the night because he lives so far away," she whispered into his ear as he buried his head into his locker looking for his geography workbook, "I think we could make the most of it too," she licked his neck and playfully slapped his ass, causing him to jerk back and hit his head on the roof of his locker.

"_Fuck," _he cursed and rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"I'm sorry San," Brittany said, not looking sorry at all.

She bit her lip and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, he slammed his locker shut and pulled her by the arm down the hall toward the exit as she laughed at his antics.

He forgot all about his geography book.


	12. Chapter 12

Santiago was stood outside of Brittany's house with a take-out bag and film in hand. Brittany had insisted that he just bring himself but he made sure to get some Breadstix andFinding Nemoon DVD to give the evening more of a 'date' feel.

He also had a box of condoms in the pocket of his jacket that he had bought earlier on just in case. His mom had given him a long speech about respecting Brittany and treating her like a lady but was glad that he was "being safe" when she caught a glimpse of the box on his desk. He really needed to get a lock on his bedroom door. He was thankful that she was letting him stay over despite knowing his intentions though. However cringe worthy that thought was.

"Hiiiii," Brittany greeted him when she opened the door. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pecked his lips.

"Hey Britt," he kissed her cheek, "I brought food and a film," he held up his hands to reveal the brown Breadstix bag and the DVD case.

"Aw San, I told you not to bother, you're so sweet," she took the bag and led him into the kitchen.

He checked her out from behind; she was wearing tight jeans and a loose blue t-shirt and was looking sexier than ever. He dropped his backpack with his change of clothes and school books in the hallway and followed her in.

"I thought you might like to try the meatballs, they're so good," he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck as she emptied the bag and placed the containers onto the kitchen counter.

"I can't wait to try them. Can you get us two plates from the cupboard, please?" she pointed to the cupboard above the sink.

"Mmm, sure," he squeezed her close to him and breathed her in, excited to spend the night with her undisturbed and alone.

* * *

They ate their meal at the dining table, chatting about their day. Spending time with Brittany always made Santiago feel at ease. Her mere presence calmed the buzzing anger he usually felt under the surface. She was the only person in his life that hadn't fallen victim to his seething words and he planned to keep it that way.

"That was so good," Brittany patted her stomach and licked her lips. Her plate was empty, "I'm so full now. Thank you," she smiled brightly at him.

"No problem, I'm glad you liked it," he said as he took their dishes to the sink and rinsed them before putting them in the dishwasher.

"Do you wanna watch the film?" he asked her once they had cleared the table and tidied the kitchen.

"Of course, you know how much I love Finding Nemo," she pulled him into the living room and set the film up, taking a seat beside him on the couch.

Santiago soon found himself being used as a human sized Teddy Bear. Brittany was completely cuddled into his side, her leg flung over his waist and her head resting on his chest. She was quoting the lines in the film and laughing every few minutes. He wanted to kiss her so bad but didn't want to interrupt the fun she was having.

He unconsciously started running his hand over her back ghosting over the sliver of skin between her jeans and her t-shirt, causing her to shudder slightly in his arms. He trailed his hand around to her front, just over the waistband of her jeans. He couldn't stop the tugging feeling in his lower stomach at the feel of her skin on his fingertips.

He daringly pulled her t-shirt up a little more and brushed his fingers up over her spine and scratched his nails lightly back down.

Brittany was still looking at the television but she was clutching his thigh and breathing unevenly.

He awkwardly reached his hand around to her breast and pushed her bra up, skimming her nipple with his forefinger. Brittany whimpered and pushed into him, her grip tightening on his thigh.

She sat up suddenly and moved to straddle him. She pulled her bra completely over her breasts, revealing both nipples and moved his hands to squeeze them gently. He groaned loudly and pressed forward, attempting to get some friction on his hardening cock.

Santiago tried to kiss her but she drew her head back, just out of reach and smiled naughtily at him. She let go of her t-shirt and it fell back down leaving his hands trapped beneath it, still stroking softly at her breasts.

"Do you not like Finding Nemo?" she asked him with a smirk on her face.

He gaped at her for a moment, his mind struggling to grasp what had just happened. He thought they were going to make out and the sensation of her nipples on his palm was too distracting.

"What?"

She chuckled before repeating the question.

"Oh, yeah I do…. It's really cool. I just think you're a lot more interesting," he found his charm somewhere within the blur of hormones and lust he was overcome with.

"Oh really?" she ground down on him and pressed her hands over his which were still playing with her nipples, "I think someone else finds me a lot more interesting too," she wiggled her eyebrows down at his crotch.

He bucked his hips and nodded before coughing to clear his dry throat.

"I guess you're just a little irresistible," he said breathlessly.

"Hmmm," she rewarded him with a quick kiss before climbing off of his lap and holding her hand out for him to take, which he did after his body caught up with his mind.

She turned the television off, "Let's go upstairs, it's getting pretty late anyway," she said while leading him out of the room.

"Oh wait," he stopped abruptly, "I, uh, I gotta text my mom to see if she needs me to help her out in the morning or if I can leave straight from here. I left my phone in the kitchen, I'll follow you up," he patted her ass and winked at her playfully.

"You dork," she laughed and made her way up the stairs, "you can charge your phone in my room if you want to," she called down to him as he rushed into the living room to get his jacket.

He didn't need to text his mom (she had told him to take a break for once and have a relaxing morning) but he did need to get some condoms from his jacket pocket and he didn't want to make things awkward by telling Brittany that. He put the condoms in his jean pocket and grabbed his phone from the kitchen before he followed Brittany up to her room.

* * *

They decided to brush their teeth and get ready for bed together and even changed into their pajamas. Brittany was wearing shorts and a tank top and Santiago had a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt on.

He had resigned himself to the fact that they probably weren't going to have sex and surprisingly he wasn't disappointed (well, not as much as he thought he would have been). He was still aroused but he was willing it away so that he didn't ruin the evening with his raging libido.

They were snuggled up under Brittany's comforter, nose to nose.

The room was lit by the bedside lamp and Brittany had her iPhone hooked up to the speakers, playing a song lowly in the background. She explained that she usually fell asleep listening to music. He added it to the list of things he liked about her. It was a pretty long list that was quickly turning into an essay.

"I can't believe your parents are letting me stay over," he whispered.

"Actually they're not," she giggled, "but I'm guessing that they knew I'd sneak you in. My mom anyway. She told me not to stay in the house on my own but didn't ask who I had invited over."

"Oh," he panicked, "They won't be pissed though, will they?"

"I'll be sure not to mention how I let a boy in my bed while they were away and my dad will be none the wiser. As for my mom? She likes you a lot and she knows that I do too and we're both nearly eighteen so she'll just turn a blind eye. Obviously she'd prefer if you weren't here but as I said, I'm not going to tell them," she clarified for him, trying to ease the worry that was written all over his face.

He breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled up closer to her.

"That's good. I don't want them to think that I'm defiling their daughter," he admitted. He wanted so badly to make a good impression on her parents and he didn't want them to think of him as some no good sex pest.

"I certainly don't feel defiled after last night, in fact, I remember feeling pretty awesome," she winked at him.

"Oh really?" he pushed closer to her and placed her leg over his waist.

She brushed their noses together and ran hers over his cheek, keeping her lips teasingly close but not close enough.

"Mhmm, I did. You make me feel _so_ good," she breathed out.

Arousal shot straight through him, settling in his groin.

"Nothing compared to how you make me feel, I bet," he murmured, running his hands over her ass and guiding their lower halves closer.

She smiled coyly before kissing him hard.

Things heated up rapidly as Brittany finally stopped teasing him.

Tongues brushed over tongues and moans filled the room.

He settled himself above her and kissed down over her neck to her collarbone as he kicked the comforter to the floor, sitting back on his knees to pull Brittany's top over her head, ridding himself of his own in the process.

His attention was drawn to her perky breasts, licking her nipples and kissing his way down her taut stomach. Brittany's breathing was ragged as he ran his tongue over her lower stomach, just above her shorts.

He pulled back and looked up at her, waiting to make eye contact before he spoke, "Can I?" he asked unsurely, tugging at her shorts.

She paused for a moment, "Do you, uh, do you want to?" her cheeks flushed red and she looked so vulnerable.

"Yes. I mean, if _you_ want me to," he had never wanted to do it with any other girl, but he _definitely_ wanted to do it now.

She searched his eyes and smiled shyly, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Not as much as I will," he confessed while crawling over her for a reassuring kiss.

He broke apart before he chickened out and his cock hardened even further at the thought of tasting her.

He dragged her shorts down over her legs gently, discarding them somewhere over his shoulder.

He did the same with her panties and was hit with the smell of her arousal, making him groan and Brittany's cheeks to color an even darker shade of red.

He wasted no time as he repositioned himself before kissing her folds lightly and licking the entire length of her. Brittany inhaled sharply and moaned, pushing her hips into him to increase the pressure of his tongue against her.

He parted her lips with his fingers and licked over her clit, slowly at first and then faster as Brittany's moans grew louder.

His dick was throbbing and he ground down onto the bed for some much needed friction. The sounds coming from Brittany were more arousing than anything he had ever heard. He glanced up at her and saw her eyes closed, head trashing from side to side.

He worked double time and slowly inserted his middle finger inside of her, "Oh god," she moaned above him.

Her hand was running through his hair as she began basically fucking his face.

"_Oh San_."

He pulled his finger out and roughly pushed back in with two. His whole face was coated in her juices as he sloppily ran his tongue over her, sucking her clit every now and then.

He didn't expect it when Brittany's whole body froze and her breathing stopped before she whimpered loudly. He helped her ride out her orgasm before she pushed at his shoulders, "_Sensitive_," she said breathlessly.

He smiled widely when kneeled between her legs and saw her lying limply on the bed, completely satisfied.

"Santiago Lopez," she laughed at his smug expression once she gained the strength to open her eyes, "c'mere," she opened her arms for him to lie on top of her, which he did.

He did his best to suppress the moan that escaped his lips when his clothed cock nestled between their stomachs. They cuddled in silence as Brittany recovered from her orgasm.

"Are you ok?" he asked her eventually.

"Hmm, you are just amazing at that. A girl's got to rest a moment," She placed light butterfly kisses over his neck but they soon turned to hot open mouthed ones and Santiago's eyes fluttered closed. They would definitely leave a mark but he couldn't care less.

His lips found hers and they kissed urgently, the relaxed atmosphere of a few minutes ago overtaken by lust and neediness.

Brittany's tongue was languidly licking the roof of his mouth and she was rolling her stomach up to rub against his cock. He was almost worried that he would come from the sensation of that alone but before he had a chance to, she stopped her movements and nudged his boxers. He took the hint and pulled back to take them off hurriedly before retaking his place above her.

Her hand immediately reached between them and he grunted as she squeezed the base of his dick before jerking him off slowly, torturously.

He was moving his hips in time with her hand, trying to set the pace for them but she let go of his cock suddenly causing him to moan in protest, he automatically pushed down onto her stomach in search of contact.

"Stop," she squeezed his hip to gain his attention.

His eyes shot open immediately and he sat up, "_Fuck,_ I'm so sorry-"

"No San, I just wanted to ask you if you'd brought any condoms. I was going to buy them on the way home from school but you were with me and I was too embarrassed," she explained before shame could set in.

Relief washed over him and he relaxed before his eyes widened when her words registered, they were actually going to have sex.

"Yeah, I have some," he said before climbing off of the bed and searching for his jeans. Once he found them he grabbed the two condoms from the front pocket and kneeled back on the bed between Brittany's legs.

He placed one of them on her beside table and leaned down to kiss Brittany once before asking if she was sure. She just giggled and nodded excitedly saying that she was definitely sure.

They began kissing again and Brittany took initiative by taking the condom from Santiago and ripping the packet open with her teeth, she discarded the wrapper and slowly reached down to roll the condom on over his cock.

He hadn't known that putting a condom on was meant to be sexy but _fuck_ Brittany certainly made it so.

He lined his cock up with her entrance and their eyes connected, "I'll be gentle," he promised before pushing forward and entering her for the first time.

He was engulfed with the tightest, wettest heat he had ever experienced and long, loud moan fell from his lips. Brittany was prompting his movements with her hands on his back and he waited for her to get used to him before her hands guided him further inside of her. She winced slightly and he was about to pull back before she roughly pulled him in again, causing him to bottom out inside of her and emit another long groan of pleasure.

"_Ummphh," _Brittany mumbled against his lips.

"Are, uh, you ok?" he stuttered out. His mind was literally blank as got used to being inside of her.

"_Uh huh_, you're just… so big," he couldn't help but smile at her words and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Tell me if it's too much," he said seriously, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

She nodded, "you can move if you want to," she tapped his hip and he pulled back out slowly before pushing back in again.

It was literally, without a doubt, the most amazing feeling his body had experienced.

They built a tentative rhythm and Santiago was on cloud nine.

"You can go harder," she said, so he did.

He started pushing into her harder and faster and the tingles from his groin spread all over body. Brittany brought him in for a searing kiss and she was all he could see, feel and breathe.

"Britt…. I'm gunna…. _Ugh god," _he tried to slow down to stop himself from finishing too soon.

"No, don't stop. I want you to come," Brittany whispered into his ear and that's all it took for the tingling to explode and liquid heat to shoot up from his balls as he emptied himself into the condom.

He collapsed on top of her from sheer exhaustion and she caressed his forehead with her lips.

"Did you…you know?" he asked once he found his voice again.

She smiled delightedly at him but shook her head, "I did earlier though." She kissed his nose.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed because he came and she didn't.

"San, don't be sorry. It felt really good. It was the most perfect thing ever and you're so caring. I bet no other guy would have cared like you do," she reassured him.

"I just wanted you to feel like I was feeling. It was better than I ever could have imagined," he meant it. If he had lost his virginity to one of those nameless girls from school it never would have felt like this. It would have been hollow and meaningless. The opposite of what he felt right then.

"Same here," she agreed with smile.

He pecked her lips and pulled out slowly, they both groaned at the loss of contact.

He rolled over to lie beside her and tried to discreetly take the condom off, tying it in a knot and expertly tossing it into the trashcan beside her desk when he thought Brittany wasn't looking.

"San!" she shouted, scandalized.

"What?" he laughed at her shocked expression.

"You can't just throw it around my bedroom, what if it spilled?" she slapped his chest.

He just laughed even harder and started tickling her. She was screaming joyfully as he kissed all over face and held her hands over her head.

"I love you," he blurted without meaning to.

It didn't make it any less true, though.

His heart drummed in his chest as he waited for her to respond.

Her eyes lit up, "I love you too," she beamed.

And in that moment, Santiago Lopez felt on top of the world.


	13. Chapter 13

Santiago whistled his way through the corridor of McKinley High on his way to Spanish class. They had their test today and he was nervous for Brittany, not because he thought she would fail but because he knew she would be. He had a meeting with Figgins at lunch time about bettering his behavior at school after he was reported by an unnamed source (or, Rick as Santiago guessed) for harassment.

Usually he would act out and hunt Rick down but he was too caught up in thoughts of last night and even better memories of the morning cuddle he and Brittany shared when he awoke to bright blue eyes and soft lips to care about much else. He would never admit that he almost enjoyed the cuddles as much as the sex to anyone but Brittany though; after all he was McKinley's resident bad boy.

Waking up to her softly stroking his stomach and smiling at him like he was amazing and wonderful and all that other things he had never felt before meeting Brittany was the best start to his day he could have wished for.

Quinn texting Brittany and telling her to be ready by 7am so that she could collect her quickly dampened the mood, as he had to take a quick shower and leave before he was caught sneaking out of the house. Quinn even managed to ruin his day when she wasn't intending to. It was a skill that he wished she didn't have and it really pissed him off.

He hadn't seen nor heard from Brittany since then but she had been on his mind constantly. He already missed the feel of her body up against his, her breath against the skin of his neck and-f_uck_-he needed to stop thinking sexy thoughts.

Walking into Spanish he was met with the sight of Brittany sitting between Quinn and Puck. Puck had an empty seat beside him and waved Santiago over with a broad smile on his ridiculous face. He didn't want to sit beside him knowing that Brittany was so close and basically have to ignore her but he had no other choice. Reluctantly he took his seat.

"Dude, you better let me cheat off of your sheet," Puck tried to whisper but failed miserably.

"Fuck off man, I'm not giving your lazy ass any answers," he shoved Puck's hand from his shoulder and moved his chair a little bit away from him.

"Britt, how cruel is that? I bet if I was you he'd give me all the answers and more," Puck leaned back to give him a direct view of Brittany in all her beautiful glory. She blushed beetroot red and refused to meet his eyes.

He looked at Quinn briefly to be met with an icy glare and the fakest smile he had ever seen.

"I think Santiago has moved on to the next fickle fancy of the hour Puck, so please leave Britt out of your little attempt at guilting him into helping you pass. However, I'm sure Brittany has benefitted from his fine tutoring skills. Although judging by those marks on his neck, he's probably been too busy to offer you any of his services." Quinn smirked, glancing to Brittany with what he assumed was meant to be concern but instead it looked like she just passed wind.

"Q, stop it," Brittany's eyes were staring at his neck, a look of shock on her face.

He panicked and slapped his hand over his neck in an attempt for Quinn to unsee the hickeys he had forgotten to cover up in his haste to leave this morning. Of course no one else had noticed them but the Queen Bitch obviously had a hawk eye. Shit.

"Woah, what is with all this tension? Y'all need to calm your tits. I was just fooling around, Britt knows that. But bro," he turned to Santiago, "you need to tell me who this chick is you're banging because first it's the scratches on your back and now she's gone all True Blood on your neck. She is one feisty lady and the Puckster wouldn't mind getting to know her."

Brittany made a noise that was somewhere between a choke and a cough.

He hadn't told her about the guys seeing his back. Whoops.

"Puck, why are you always so inappropriate? Let us not discuss Santiago's _extracurricular activities_," she raised her eyebrow at Brittany's lowered head, "have a little more decorum."

Santiago was a little relieved that Quinn mistook Brittany's embarrassment for awkwardness.

"Sorry babe," Puck backed down immediately, probably hoping to get into Quinn's panties by pretending to respect her wishes. Once a sex shark, always a sex shark.

Santiago was absolutely and utterly mortified by the whole situation and all he wanted to do was throw his arm over Brittany and relish the scent of her shampoo to calm himself down. Fucking Quinn Fabray. Fuck her and her righteous high horse. Bitch.

"Good afternoon class, I hope you're all ready for this test," Mr. Schue greeted as he sauntered into the room, late as usual.

He was met the disappointed groan of the whole class.

* * *

"Wait up dude," Puck called after him as he made his way from Spanish to Geography. Brittany and Quinn left before them but not before Brittany threw him a secret delighted smile. That must mean she did well. Not that he was surprised but he was so happy for her.

"What?" Santiago snapped at him, frustrated at not being able to talk to Brittany properly all day.

"I was just gonna ask if you're going to the social tonight?" Puck held his hands up in mock surrender at Santiago's tone of voice.

"Probably not. They're really not my thing," he shrugged before resuming his walk to class.

"C'mon man, it'll be wall to wall with hot Cheerios," Puck jogged to catch up with him.

"Yeah, and?" he waited impatiently for Puck to continue.

"And you need to get more ass bro, you're obviously still hung up on Brittany even if you're banging some other chick and it's pathetic," Puck threw his arm over his shoulder as he casually tossed a passing nerd into a locker. The nerd grunted and groaned but they both ignored him.

"Uh, what the fuck? Why do you think that?" he was internally panicking, was he really still so obvious about his attraction to Brittany? Yeah, he was crazy in love with her but he thought he was at least doing a good job of hiding it from people at school.

"San, you've been making moon eyes at her everyday this week. You need an intervention. Even Mike thinks so and he's usually against us involving ourselves in problems that are none of our business. Kurt's being his usual girly self about it but the rest of us refuse to sit around and watch you pine after her."

Santiago almost froze mid step at the thought of everyone talking about him like

he was some dejected puppy dog.

"Puck, stay the fuck out of it. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself without you sticking your Jew nose into my business. And I won't be at the stupid social tonight because you can all get fucked," he said before storming off.

Every year Coach Tanaka and Sue Sylvester teamed up for 'social' nights where Cheerios and the football squad would 'get to know eachother' to boost morale and encourage team bonding. Usually it ended up with someone fucking someone else and a whole shit pile of drama. Santiago went to his first one in Freshman year and hated it. He definitely wasn't going to go this year to have his so-called friends trying to hook him up with some random cheerleader. No way.

He took his seat in Geography, greeting Kurt with a strained smile and checked

his phone for something to do.

"Hi, so sry about d hickeys San + d scratches on ur bk. Q is such a bitch sumtimes + Puck is no btr. Did well on the test, must thank u again soon 4 ur help ;). Hw did u do? Q is making me go 2 the social 2night, u gonna come? I knw u don't like them but maybe u wud change ur mind 2nite. Wud lik even if it's 4rm a distance. Xxxxx"-Brittany had texted him a few minutes ago.

He couldn't help but grin like a total idiot when reading the text. Brittany wanted to see him. His stomach lurched in excitement.

"Hey B, don't worry about it. I knew you wud do great, so happy for you. I'll b der 2night 2 see u. Can't wait xxx." He tapped out his reply while shielding his phone from Kurt's prying eyes. He knew he was completely whipped but surprisingly he didn't care.

"Santiago, don't even try to pretend like that text isn't from your secret lover because the only time I ever see you smile is mid fight with Karofsky or when Brittany is involved," Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah well, she's pretty awesome," he admitted, there was no point in lying to Kurt about it.

"Hmm, I can tell. Blaine actually told me that she asked him about joining Glee club. I don't think the squad would be too happy with her," Kurt was doodling love hearts over his notepad around where he had scribbled Blaine's name.

"Well, I'm getting sick of the squad trying to control her. She's better than all of them put together anyway. She's already risking so much by being my girlfriend, I wish Quinn would just let her to her thing," the more Santiago thought about Quinn being such a two-faced sly bitch, the angrier he was getting.

"Your girlfriend?" Kurt ignored everything else as he spoke with a raised eyebrow and a very amused smile on his face.

Santiago flushed and coughed awkwardly, flustered at his slip up.

"Sorta…. We agreed just to, you know, do stuff with each other and no one else," he reluctantly offered up the information.

"Riiiight, you are so into this girl. I'm a little surprised and overwhelmed at the same time. It's like a love story of the ages, tough guy from the wrong side of the tracks falls for the innocent yet fascinatingly sexy bubbly cheerleader," Santiago could have sworn that Kurt was getting teary eyed during his little speech.

"Kurt, Brittany is my neighbour so your little story has a big flaw. And yeah, I am crazy about her. I…. I told her I loved her last night," he whispered.

Kurt squealed loudly and starting clapping his hands together grabbing the attention of the whole class.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized sheepishly when Santiago gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm assuming she said it back or your knuckles would be bruised from pent up frustration."

Santiago nodded proudly, prompting another ear splitting noise to erupt from Kurt. This time no amount of incredulous staring could get him to calm down.

"This is amazing. We must set up a double date soon. Blaine would love another excuse to visit that little diner down by the old cinema again. Ever since he left the comforts of private schooling, he has really gotten a taste for the quainter things in life," Kurt rambled.

"Yeah but we can hardly date, can we? We're a secret," Santiago sighed disappointedly.

"Oh… right. In that case we'll just have to have it in Blaine's father's home-cinema. It's hardly quaint but we'll manage. I better text Blaine to clear his schedule. Let's say, Sunday? It will be darling," Kurt had already sent the text to Blaine before finishing his sentence or waiting for Santiago to agree.

Santiago reminded himself to ask Brittany if she was free. He was cleaning pools

with Puck but would make himself free for the evening time. This was something totally worth ditching Puck for. Speaking of which, he decided to text Puck to let him know he was going to the social tonight.

"Knew you would bro. Can't resist some hot Cheerio action! It's in the bowling alley at 7. See u then douchebag" was the reply he got almost immediately.

He had to smile because Puck was right, he definitely couldn't resist some hot Cheerio action and Brittany was the hottest of them all.

* * *

Santiago arrived at the bowling alley a half hour late. He was always fashionably late, especially when he couldn't decide on what to wear until he did the unthinkable and actually asked his Mami for advice. She was all too delighted to pick out a fancy shirt and nice pair of jeans for him to wear with his black shoes. He felt completely overdressed but he wanted to impress Brittany, especially knowing that they wouldn't be interacting much, he needed to woo her with his looks.

He went straight to the counter to collect his bowling shoes which were decidedly less attractive than his smart shoes but he'd just have to deal. He headed up to the little restaurant upstairs that looked out over the lanes where they were meant to be meeting. The smell of greasy burgers and fries made his stomach growl.

The place was packed with students and Puck immediately shouted for him to sit at their table. He quickly scanned the room in search of Brittany and saw her sitting in a booth at the back with Quinn and three other cheerleaders he couldn't be bothered learning the names of. She smiled brightly when he caught her eye but only for a second before realizing she wasn't meant to. She faltered and then pretended to wave at someone behind him, which almost made him laugh when he turned around and the only person there was some random employee who awkwardly waved back and probably got a boner at the thoughts of someone like Brittany paying him attention. Quinn didn't seem to notice the whole exchange which made Santiago actually laugh out loud and Brittany gave him her best impression of a glare, which was awful. She was way too nice to pull that off.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Santiago asked Puck and Finn once he saw Sam sitting beside the Irish kid at their table.

"He's on the team now, he had try outs today at lunch while you were busy getting your ass handed to you by Figgins," Puck answered without batting an eyelid.

"What the fuck? He might die if he's out of the water too long, isn't that right Guppy?" he glared at Sam. This was the idiot who was _still_ trying to go out with Brittany despite her turning him down. What a total fucking dick. Santiago felt the anger bubble hotly inside of him.

"I really like football," Sam muttered, obviously intimidated by Santiago's presence.

A vicious assault was on the tip of his tongue when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"U look rly hot x. Courtney even thinks so, she keeps talking bout u :("-Brittany.

Immediately the anger melted away and he just slid into the booth beside Irish kid.

Brittany was jealous.

He wasn't the only one to feel threatened by other people. He guessed he could live with it knowing that she was his at the end of the day.

"I need food," he brushed off the entire conversation with Sam by picking up the menu and blocking him out of his view.

As long as Sam didn't try anything else with Brittany things would be ok.

He just needed to accept that other guys are gonna be attracted to her and stop being so irrational.

"This is your chance, if she knows you're on the team she'll definitely go out with ye." Rory continued what Santiago guessed was a conversation they were having before his arrival.

"Ouch!" Rory yelped, "What?" he glared at Puck who unsubtly nudged his head in Santiago's direction.

"Shut up dude," Sam pleaded with Rory desperately.

It only took seconds for Santiago to realize that Rory was talking to Sam about Brittany.

Well, fuck.

He'd just have to up his game to show him that Brittany was off limits.

Or, beat his ass at bowling and embarrass him in front of her.

Either was fine with him as long as it ended with him making out with Brittany at the end of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

"YES!" Puck cheered as he high fived Santiago having bowled a perfect ten, his third in a row, leaving him second in their group behind Santiago who was way ahead in the lead. Santiago always was a great bowler and he reveled in Sam's complete lack of co-ordination. They were split into teams of five, competing against each other for the overall prize of a $100 Breadstix voucher to be shared between the winners. It was hardly gold but close enough in Santiago's eyes. He knew they would win easily and almost cursed Finn for having Sam on their winning team. He would piggyback on their success and not be shown up for the loser he is.

Brittany was at the lane beside them on a team with the girls she was sitting with in the restaurant. She was gracefully bowling them into second place and Quinn looked completely bored by the whole event. There were nine other teams taking up every lane in the place, he was sure that Sue Sylvester had pulled some strings to get the bowling alley to themselves. Although she and Coach Tanaka only made a brief appearance before disappearing to bar that was out of bounds for the teenagers, leaving them to their own devices.

"Your turn vagina face," Santiago told Sam with a smirk. He had been casually insulting him all night. They were almost finished their game and apparently going to Courtney's house afterward where her brother had scored some alcohol, so he was doing his best to discourage Sam's attendance. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked yet and Sam seemed determined to go.

Sam got up and took rolled his bowling ball with the same level of skill as that of a blind baby. Finn tried to call out words of encouragement to block out the noise of Santiago's laughter but from the flustered look on Fish Lips' face it wasn't doing much good. Yeah, the guys seemed to really like Sam and he wasn't the worst guy in the world but Santiago couldn't stop the insults from tumbling from his lips at every given opportunity.

"Do any of you guys want some gum?" Brittany spoke her first words to him as she sat down a little to his left on the opposite side of his team's row of seats. He turned to face her and inhaled sharply when he realized how close they were. Face to face. She was _right there_. He scooted back a little in his chair to keep a safe distance but she smiled devilishly at him, alerting him to the fact that she knew exactly what she doing.

"Thanks," Santiago answered shyly, startled at her close proximity. As he took a gum from the pack in her hand she brushed her finger over his palm, and he almost fell backward onto the ground as he jerked away.

"Are you ok?" she asked with fake concern.

"Yeah man, you're acting weird," Finn helpfully commented.

"I just slipped, ok? No big deal," Santiago deflected as Brittany giggled in his ear.

"I'll have one too Britt, if you don't mind," Sam awkwardly reached around Santiago to take his gum, "thank you," he smiled like a bloated whale.

"Yeah, yeah. Go take your shot, it's the second last one," Santiago practically shoved him up off the chair.

"San!" Brittany scolded quietly.

"Sorry," he shrugged, a little bit ashamed of his actions. But mostly not.

Quinn sat down directly behind him after taking her shot and spoke loudly over at Puck, ignoring Santiago's presence, "Are you coming to Courtney's house? We're leaving in ten minutes so get your shoes sorted." Puck just nodded and winked like a pervert.

"Are you going Brittany?" Sam asked as he waited for his bowling ball to make its way up the shoot for his final go.

"Hmm," she nodded, "Are you?" she asked Sam while glancing at Santiago.

"Uh… yeah," Sam answered clumsily, "I've never been bef-"

"So you're all going then?" Brittany cut him off, she was asking Finn but still directing her gaze toward Santiago.

"Yep, we are indeed." Finn nodded excitedly.

Santiago smiled in agreement causing Brittany to grin. Finn just stared between the two of them curiously.

Quinn was too busy filing her nails to pay them any attention.

* * *

Santiago was standing in Courtney's big kitchen talking to Bryan about the likelihood of The Buckeyes winning the playoffs when he felt someone brush up against him.

"Hi Santiago," Courtney smiled drunkenly at him.

"Uh…hey," he replied rigidly, recognizing the look on her face as 'down to fuck'.

She stepped closer into his personal space and tipped her glass of cheap wine against his bottle of beer, "Cheers," she giggled.

"Yeah…cheers," he shuffled backward but was met with resistance when his back hit the kitchen counter. He looked helplessly at Bryan who just winked at him and shrugged, probably wondering what the problem was.

"Are you having a good time?" she asked after taking a long sip of her drink. Her hand rested on his upper arm.

"Yeah we are, right dude?" Santiago tried to get Bryan involved in the conversation to take the attention away from him.

"Sure. Your bro got some sweet drinks Court, I always knew I liked him," Bryan finished off his beer and gestured to the fridge before walking over to it and leaving him alone with Courtney.

"So, how have you been? I feel like we haven't _caught up_ in sooo long," Courtney batted her eyelashes and licked her lips. Of course by 'caught up' she meant make out and he really wasn't in the mood for playing her little games.

"Yeah, I've been busy. You know how it is," he tried to dismiss her.

"We should go dance, that's where all the fun is," she took his hand and right away he noticed how unlike Brittany's it was. _Brittany_. He had lost her to the heaving crowd of sweaty dancers earlier and hadn't seen her since.

"I guess I'll head in with you. Nothing to do in the kitchen on my own," he suddenly noticed that Bryan was nowhere to be found.

Courtney giggled flirtatiously and pulled him into the living room with her.

The music was so loud and everyone was so drunk. It was the first thing Santiago noticed as he watched Puck slow grind on some random girl who definitely wasn't Quinn.

He didn't have to wait long before he saw Brittany crunking her way through the song blasting through the stereo speakers; she was surrounded by horny guys from his team, all leering openly at her. She was totally oblivious to them as she lost herself in the music. Sam was obviously there too, body popping like he was having a seizure.

He was so caught up in Brittany that he hadn't even noticed Courtney trying to dance on him. She was basically humping his leg. He was standing there uncomfortably as she draped herself all over him.

As if she had some sort of radar, Brittany zoned in on them catching Santiago's eye and quirking her eyebrow incredulously. He started to panic about what she thought was going on, he stared back pleadingly begging for her to understand that he was not a willing participant in this mating ritual of Courtney's but to his amazement she beamed at him and laughed.

She flicked her thumb over at the door leading to the hallway as she pushed her crowd of admirers out of the way and left through it. It took no less than a second for him to shove Courtney away and follow her. He was vaguely aware of her calling him a stuck up prick but he didn't even look back, unfazed by her outburst.

As he snuck into the hallway and closed the door behind him, he found himself pinned up against it. Brittany's mouth was on his immediately as her hands roamed over his torso. He was so surprised that he hadn't even kissed her back yet but she persevered by pulling his shirt from where it was tucked into his jeans and raking her nails over his naked stomach. He finally got over the shock as he opened his mouth to give her probing tongue the access it was seeking. Her tongue licked the roof of his mouth and massaged over his a few times before she pulled back, sucking his lower lip and releasing it with a pop.

"You are just so cute it makes me want to punch you," she hugged him tightly, showing off her superhuman strength.

"Huh?"

"Just… all today with your little jibes at Sam and then with Courtney, you just looked so awkward and frightened when she came onto you." She explained while running her palms around his sides and over his exposed back. It made him shiver.

"What is with her anyway? She's like a dog in heat." It wasn't unusual for girls to be obvious about their attraction to him but Courtney usually played a little hard to get.

"She wouldn't stop talking about you all night. It was really annoying. She kept talking about how you had changed recently and didn't seem interested in her and the whole time I kept thinking about how that was because you were mine," she grinned.

His stomach flip-flopped at her word. _Hers_.

"I'm definitely yours," he leaned down to kiss her again, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"Let's go upstairs. We'll get caught standing here and she's got a guest room. I still have to show you my appreciation for all your help with my Spanish," she whispered over his lips and pushed up against his jean covered crotch suggestively.

He groaned and leaned down to kiss her but she spun around and stepped away from his grasp.

"Follow me in a few seconds. Just to be safe," she said as she skipped to the stairs, winking at him as she ascended the steps before she was out of sight.

Arousal swirled in his lower stomach as he counted a full minute before following Brittany to the guest room. He passed some of his drunken teammates who were waiting in line to use the upstairs toilet. Some looked on the verge of puking and others were too busy sticking their tongue down the throat of a Cheerio to notice people skipping them in the queue. He pushed his way past them to come to a sudden stop upon realizing he actually no idea where the guest room was.

After twice opening the wrong door and interrupting one unlucky couple going at it heatedly on the bed, he arrived at the door furthest down the corridor, looked around quickly to make sure no one was paying attention to him, and slipped inside. He was relieved to see Brittany sitting on the corner of the bed with her hands resting on her lap.

"You took your time," she wagged her index playfully at him.

"I couldn't find the room. And I totally busted in on Jake going at it with that Marley chick. Sorta freaked me out," he shuddered at the memory of Jake's ass mid thrust.

"Aw baby, sit down here and I'll try to help you get rid of the memory," she patted the beige comforter beside her.

He did as he was told and took a hold of her hand, playing with her fingers and smiling wryly at her.

"I'm glad we're finally alone together," he confessed, linking their fingers and placing his other hand, the one closest to her, on her thigh. She smiled happily at him and hummed her agreement. She untangled their hands and wrapped her now free arm around his neck, awkwardly at first, but when she moved to straddle his hips, his hand drifted from her thigh to her waist. She was looking down at him with complete and utter adoration on her face.

The light in the room was dim and the only noise that could be heard was coming from the drunken teenagers littering the various different rooms of the house.

"It was so awful listening to Quinn give out about you today. I tried to bite my tongue but I couldn't help snapping at her. I think she's starting to suspect something. She thinks she knows you but she doesn't and I hate pretending to everyone that we're not together. I hate it San. I want to be able to hold your hand in school and kiss you before class and make out in the janitor's closet at lunch time," Brittany's outburst was definitely unexpected but he couldn't say he didn't feel the same. Of course he did. He felt it when the guys talked about how hot she was, or when girls flirted with him, or when she was within touching distance and his fingertips tingled with the urge to reach out and feel her skin against them.

"I hate it too. But… I _love_ you and I think that makes it worth it." He was a little shy because they hadn't said the L word since last night and even then he was still buzzing from the best orgasm of his life.

Her smile told him that he said the right thing," I love you too. That's why I want to be able to tell Quinn that you're not just a user and you haven't moved on with some 'Jesus defying slut'. Her words, not mine," she shook her head in exasperation as a small giggle erupted from her perfect lips.

"Quinn's not the nicest person in the world," he agreed, "her parents are so religious that I think it's actually fucked her up," he remembered back in middle school when her father threw him out of the house during a group study session because his own dad was "not a man of God and no son of the devil is welcome in this home." Quinn was a different girl back then, a girl who snuck over to give him the help he desperately needed to pass his Math finals, but he assumed that Russell Fabray had eventually worn her down enough to 'accept' her beliefs and denounce her friends. She disappeared for the summer between their last term at Middle School and their first term at High School and came back angrier and more vindictive than ever before.

"Yeah, I heard that her dad isn't the nicest guy in the world. I've only met him once and it was briefly. I feel bad for her but I don't know why she wants us to be apart so badly."

"She just doesn't like me Britt. I'm not a nice guy," she opened her mouth to interrupt him but he shook his head to stop her, "I know you think I am but I'm really not. We used to be friends and I guess I took it badly that she changed so much and I started being an asshole to her. I just…. I didn't get why she went from playing video games with me to ignoring me completely and I reacted like a douche. Now she's made it her mission to ruin my life. She's spread rumors about me having an STI and everything."

"First of all, you're not a bad guy, ok? And you have to stop thinking that. Secondly, I didn't know you used to be friends. That's such poop that she changed, were you guys really close?" her hands were playing with his hair as she waited for him to elaborate.

"Yeah, not many people do. Just sorta childhood friends really. We were never as close Kurt and I are but she hung out with us a lot. Now she says that Kurt is an abomination. Her own fucking friend. The first time I heard her call him that I was totally done with her. She knows him. She _knows_ what a good person he is and she just looks down her nose with disgust at him. I can't stand that," he closed his eyes in frustration. But Brittany ran her palm over his cheeks kissed his eyelids causing them to flutter open again.

"Losing a friend is hard. But she's not making it any easier on anyone by trying to stop us from being together. I think I want to tell her San. She's not a good friend to me and being on the squad is not worth this. It's really not. I want to join Glee and be with my perfect boyfriend," her breath was hot against his cheek and his chest swelled after hearing the word boyfriend.

"I just want what's best for you and you're the only person who knows what that is. But, if it's ok with you, can we wait a little longer? I just want you to make the right decision and I don't want you to do it because of me," he knew he shouldn't really ask her to wait but he wasn't about to let Quinn throw her off the team. He had a plan but he didn't want to get Brittany's hopes up if it didn't work.

"Ok. I'll wait another week. I want you to know that there's other reasons why I want to tell her but I'm not gonna lie and say you're not the main one," she rubbed her lips over his cheek and across to his nose, finishing with a peck on the tip.

"I can't help that I'm so great." He joked to lighten the mood.

"You're ok I guess," she rolled her eyes at his silliness and poked his dimple with her finger, something he noticed she liked to do a lot.

"So, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked rather bluntly after mulling the idea over during the brief silence that descended upon them.

Brittany laughed loudly and mussed his hair up with her hand.

"Santiago Marius Lopez, you are too funny."

"What?" he was genuinely confused. Yeah, he wanted them to be but he wasn't aware of them actually being in a relationship. But when he thought about them being exclusive, admitting they were in love and having sex, the realization dawned on him that they were definitely in a relationship. A serious relationship. His first ever relationship.

"Kurt told me that you called me your girlfriend in class today. You little Romeo," she scrunched her nose up cutely.

Damn Kurt! Why did he always go out of his way to embarrass him? He hadn't actually meant to say it but was glad that he did.

"Well, I wanted us to be but I wasn't sure whether you wanted us to be." He acknowledged aloud, voicing the worry that was gnawing at him for so long. Not being able to be open about their hooking up meant that guys like Sam were an even bigger threat to him. And he hadn't even thought of all the girls who might be into Brittany. _Fuck._

"I do. And yes, I'd love to spend Sunday with the two of you and Blaine. Not that you asked yet but Kurt beat you to it." She stared at him accusingly, probably wondering why he was still being such an awkward loser around her.

"I can't wait," he cut their conversation short by placing his hands on her face and pulling her into a heated kiss unable to resist any longer. She opened her mouth almost immediately and he pushed his tongue in, massaging hers with his own, savoring the taste. Brittany tugged at his hair and manipulated their kiss; their soft, slow rhythm being swapped for a faster, sloppier and almost desperate pace.

"Lie down," she said after breaking their kiss, pushing at his shoulders, "I want to try something," she pushed at his shoulders and lay back slowly, leaning on his elbows as she pulled his lower lip down with her thumb and sucked it. He groaned at the sensation and bucked his hips.

"Patience," she smiled at him, her hands sliding down from his shoulders to the buckle of his belt and opening it without hesitation.

He gulped loudly as he watched her undo the button of his jeans and slowly work the zip down over his bulge.

Brittany licked the shell of his ear and whispered seductively;

"I want to suck your cock."

He covered his face with his hands and groaned in disbelief, "Fucking hell," he muttered out loud.

Brittany stepped back off his lap, he kicked his shoes off as she pulled his jeans down over his lap, letting them pool around his ankles. Standing up again she started kneading her hand over his boxers.

"_Ughhh," _he moaned, leaning up on his elbows to watch her.

"I want to taste you Santiago," she licked her lips while increasing the pressure on his painfully hard cock. Squeezing his base and pinching at the head she worked him up into a frenzy.

"I can't believe this," he blurted as he watched her pull his boxers down around his ankles, his cock springing free, and kneeled between his legs with her hands on either knee.

He had no idea how Brittany managed to be so sexually sure of herself but he was thanking every God that ever existed that she was. She eyed his cock hungrily and he sat up completely, intent on watching her.

She looked up at him, her eyes a notable shade darker, and smiled before grabbing the base of his dick, kissing the head twice, and taking him into her mouth slowly.

It felt so warm and tight and wet, not as good as being inside her pussy but absolutely out of this world nonetheless. She bobbed her head slowly and as she moved her head back down, she took more of him inside of her until he felt his cock hit the back of her throat.

"Oh my fucking god," he groaned loudly, barely aware of anything but the feeling of her mouth surrounding his member.

She hummed and squeezed his base, jerking him off with her hand while sucking and licking his head, occasionally deep throating him. Every time the head hit her throat he unwittingly bucked his hips and caused her to gag a little. He kept apologizing but she didn't even stop to reassure him, just started going faster and faster. His hands were cramping as they gripped the bed covers. His entire body was overcome with a warm buzzing, the base of his spine tingling and his toes curling into the carpet covered floor.

He moved his hand to her hair and pushed a fallen strand from her face to get a better view. Her eyes were closed and her tongue was licking the underside of his cock. The sight of her made the tingling increase unexpectedly and he felt himself on the verge of coming.

"_Jesus_….. I'm gonna come Britt," he tried to push her away but she shook her head, engulfed his whole cock once again and cupped his balls.

"_Holy fucking fuckkk…._" He husked out as the familiar feel of liquid heat shot up his shaft and he came hard into her mouth. He squirted once, twice, three times deep into her throat which contracted as she swallowed.

Once he came down, she released his softening shaft from her lips with a pop and licked it clean, pecking the top before getting up off her knees to lie on the bed beside him.

He was sprawled out, breathing heavily, completely spent.

"I cannot believe that this is real life," he muttered into her lips as she kissed him lazily.

"Was that ok?" she asked self-consciously.

"Fuck Brittany, that was the best blowjob in the world. I still think it's a dream," he was awed at what just happened. He had gotten a total of five blowjobs in his life, excluding this one, and none of them had ever felt even close to that. He couldn't believe she swallowed. Hottest thing ever.

She giggled in relief and rested her head on his chest.

"That was my first time… like I know I started to do it to you the other day but that was my proper first time."

"What?" he nearly shouted. He didn't think about her doing it before but he was genuinely surprised that she hadn't. She just seemed so experienced.

"Don't be so shocked!" she slapped his stomach.

"Sorry, you're just sooooo good. I mean, so, so good." He rambled.

"Santiago," she squeaked out, embarrassed.

"I'm just saying," he shrugged, her head moving with his shoulders.

They lay there for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. He put his index finger under her chin and gestured for her to look up, once she did he kissed her lovingly. She pulled back as he tried to deepen the kiss.

"We don't have time for that, we better get going before someone finds us. It would look pretty suspicious if they walk in on us with your pants around your ankles," she laughed causing him to blush, suddenly very aware of his very naked lower half.

He pulled his boxers and jeans up and sat on the bed, receiving a goodbye kiss from Brittany as she told him to wait a while before coming down.

He couldn't believe that he just got the best blowjob of his life in Courtney's guest room. He hoped she didn't find out or she would be so pissed.

Oh well, it'd be totally worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the delay. Reminder: Sentences in italics are Spanish.

* * *

Santiago was wandering around Courtney's house feeling sexually satisfied and happy. Brittany was back in the living room dancing as if she hadn't just been sucking him off twenty minutes ago and he was trying to keep his jealousy at bay by keeping his distance. It was past midnight and the party was still in full swing, people were staggering, chatting loudly and laughing over the loud music. The kitchen was packed now and Bryan was talking animatedly to Hailey who looked as bored as she most likely felt. He pushed his way through the crowd standing at the fridge and took another beer, twisting the cap off and flicking it into the trashcan.

"Hailey," he nodded in greeting while approaching them.

"Santiago, if it isn't my favorite footballer," she smirked, although Santiago was sure a genuine smile lurked somewhere within her tough exterior.

"Hey!" Bryan dramatically clutched his heart at her words. Hailey rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Why didn't you come to the bowling alley?" Santiago asked. She was one of the few cheerleaders he genuinely liked and missed her company earlier in the day.

"Things to do, people to see," she winked slyly. Santiago sniggered at the realization that she had been seeing _and_ doing Bryan's sister.

"I'm glad you took time from your busy schedule to come to the party. I'm sure it had nothing to do with the free drink on offer," Santiago raised his beer and pointed the neck of the bottle in her direction, challenging her to disagree. She laughed and shrugged noncommittally.

Bryan, who was unhappy with being ignored coughed to gain Hailey's attention once more, sending a glare in Santiago's direction obviously under the impression that he was coming onto the girl. Santiago couldn't help the sly smile that crept onto his face, Bryan was way too desperate to get into her pants and was so ridiculously oblivious to her disinterest that it was a little disconcerting.

"I better leave you two crazy kids alone. I'm going to see if Kurt has shown up yet, he usually gatecrashes these things." Santiago lied as he walked away before either of them got to say goodbye. He sorta wished Hailey just put Bryan out of his misery and told him she wasn't interested. Whatever, he had enough problems of his own to start caring about other people's.

He took a swig of his beer as he rambled out into Courtney's backyard. He took a deep, satisfying gulp of fresh air before taking a seat on the bench facing her mom's meticulous garden. He took his phone out and started reading through his messages, heart soaring at the exchanges he had with Brittany.

"What has you smiling like you're after taking some sort of illegal substance?" the unmistakable voice of Quinn slurred from behind. She made her way around to sit beside him, he automatically shifted away from her.

"That would be none of your business," he dismissed while sliding the phone back into his pocket, silently thankful that she didn't catch him reading Brittany's messages.

She shook her head and stared up at the sky, ignoring his presence.

He was about to get up and leave when she put her hand on his arm to halt his movements. Her touch made him freeze and sit back down.

"Puck is fucking Faye upstairs right now." Her voice quivered as she spoke.

"Oh," he was taken aback by her revelation and unsure of what she wanted from him.

"He must've finally got bored with me," she looked at him for the first time, tears threatened to spill from her eyes and Santiago noticed she was swaying slightly. She gripped his arm tighter.

"That's Puck, he gets bored easily," he shrugged. It wasn't like it was any secret that Puck liked to fuck his away around school. Quinn was aware of his reputation; she could hardly be surprised, could she?

She nodded and moved her hand from his arm to her lap, Santiago relaxed a little at the loss of contact.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the stars glistening in the pitch-dark sky and listening to the sounds of the people around them.

He wanted to get up, find Brittany and go home but for some reason he felt compelled to stay with Quinn.

"I just don't get it," she spoke eventually, eyes closed now.

"Get what?" he questioned cautiously, afraid of making her cry or something. It felt weird having a conversation with Quinn that wasn't filled with snarky comments and scathing remarks. They hadn't spoken properly since Middle School and even now, he was waiting for the angry tirade or the vicious abuse to fall from her lips.

"Why you chose someone like _her_," she took a shaky breath in an attempt to stop crying.

It took a second for her words to click in Santiago's mind. _Her_. Brittany?

"Who?" he asked, unwilling to drag Brittany's name into it if that's not who she was talking about.

"You know who. You could have had any other girl in this school and not once have you looked at them the way you look at her. It's a little pathetic," she searched his face and dared him to play dumb.

"Uh, I'm a little confused," he admitted. Was she saying she had a crush on him? Or just that she didn't like Brittany? This was so out of the blue.

"Fuck it, I shouldn't have come out here," she stood up abruptly and turned to leave.

"What are you saying Quinn?" he wasn't going to let her leave without explaining herself.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. Just remember our deal, ok?" she said before stumbling back toward the house. It was only then that Santiago noticed just how drunk she was.

What the hell was going on? Yeah they had fooled around once or twice but Quinn was always sure to tell him it meant nothing and it was just the drink. And it was just the drink because it sure as hell didn't mean anything to him either. Their past friendship was long, long forgotten and Quinn made sure to exact her revenge on him with vicious rumors and lies and now, she was even trying to take Brittany from him. She was probably just reacting to Puck's indiscretion. It was all too complicated for him to understand.

* * *

The next morning Santiago awoke to the incessant buzzing of his phone. Without opening his eyes his hand fumbled around his bedside table and accidentally flung the phone to the ground. Groaning loudly in frustration he reluctantly squinted his eyes open and rolled out of bed, picking up his phone and bringing it to his ear to let loose at the caller who dared wake him up this early on a Saturday.

"H'lo," he grumbled angrily.

"Hi baby," the very welcome sound of Brittany's voice cut through his sleep-muddled mind.

He remembered last night and smiled, his morning wood twitched at the memory. He only got to see her once before Quinn's mom brought them home and he hadn't mentioned the very confusing conversation said girl had with him beforehand.

"Hey Britt," he croaked, his voice rough and hoarse from sleep.

"Did I wake you up?" he could hear the genuine concern in her voice.

"No, no of course not. I was awake already," he tried to make his voice perkier but with no luck.

"You're the worst liar ever. I'm sorry San, I was just calling to let you know that my dad said to be here before the game for dinner. He's insisting," she sounded a little embarrassed but Santiago was all too happy to enjoy another Pierce dinner.

"And my mom has invited your family over…" she reluctantly revealed.

At that thought Santiago's stomach knotted. The awkwardness of sitting around the dinner table with their two families would be stifling. Why did his mom have to be such good friends with Mrs. Pierce? Damn it.

"San?" Brittany was getting anxious but he hadn't noticed how lost in thought he was and his failure to answer.

"Sorry. That's totally cool. I can't wait," he made his way to the bathroom and checked that the hot water was on. He needed a scolding shower to loosen his stiff muscles and he definitely needed to do something about his boner.

"It won't be weird for you, will it?"

"It'll be fine. I just hope no one can read minds at that table because I can't stop thinking about what happened last night," he whispered, hoping his mom wasn't able to hear his voice echo off the hollow walls of the bathroom.

That caused Brittany to giggle and he could imagine the blush creeping onto her cheeks. He loved that she could never hide her embarrassment or shyness because her pale skin always gave her away. He checked himself out in the mirror and cringed at his morning hair and the indent of the pillow still marking the side of his face. His eyes were puffy and his lips were dry, definitely not a sight he'd ever want Brittany to see.

"I keep thinking about it too. I look forward to doing more things like that soon." Brittany's voice was mischievous and he could tell from the change in how she sounded that she was covering her mouth, probably to stop her curious sister from hearing their conversation. She had a habit of appearing out of the blue at the most inopportune moments. Like that time Santiago decided he was going to tell Brittany just how crazy he was about her during their third tutoring session and Chloe bounded down the stairs and hopped into his lap, completely ruining the moment like a moment ruining ninja or something.

"_Ugh_, you can't say things like that. I'm totally suffering with some unwanted morning surprise because of a dream I may or may not have had about you, me and a ridiculous water bed that magically appeared in the middle of the gym at school while I was watching you crunk to some classical music during a cheerios routine. I'm telling you B, alcohol gives me the strangest dreams." He shook his head as he reminisced about his erotic and strange dream.

Brittany laughed loudly at his revelation but he was way too aroused to care.

"You're so silly. I better go and let you take care of yourself because you'll be cranky all day if you don't. Text me later, love you," and with that Brittany hung up before he even got to say goodbye. That was the first time Brittany said she loved him without being prompted by him. The butterflies in his stomach were celebrating.

He turned the shower on and climbed in, moaning at the way it massaged his muscles and he stroked himself quickly and with purpose. It wasn't long before he came but it was nothing compared to how he orgasmed when with Brittany. He hoped they got to have sex again soon. He definitely thought about sex a lot beforehand but now it was on his mind almost constantly. He couldn't wait to try more positions and he wanted so bad to make her come during sex that he was determined to try the tips he found online. _Shit_, he tried to occupy his mind with other things, such as school and books. Anything that wasn't sexy or remotely related to Brittany.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"_Santiago are the babies ready to leave?" _His mami called up the stairs as he rushed around trying to dress his little brother and sister. Lolita was refusing to put on the yellow dress that his mother was insisting she wear and Carlos was too busy pulling every pair of pants he owned out of the drawers and onto the ground, smiling at Santiago as if he was doing him a favor.

"_Carlos, give me those jeans and let me put them on you please," _he begged his crazy little brother who enthusiastically picked a pair of jeans from the pile of discarded clothes on the floor and waved them over his head proudly. His goofy, pleased smile was just about cute enough to calm Santiago's frustrations.

"Mijo, _what's going on here?" _His mother appeared in the doorway of the bedroom looking around in amusement at the mess.

"The little rascals are too hyper to listen to me," Santiago explained, he was nervous about the impending family dinner and wasn't able to discipline his siblings, a rarity in the Lopez household as both his sister and brother usually respected his authority, even more so than their mother's at times.

"_You go and finish getting ready. I'll take care of these two terrors."_ She immediately got Lolita to put on that dreaded yellow dress and proceeded to pick out some clothes for Carlos as Santiago made his way to his room to get changed.

They were back on schedule as they prepared to leave the house, his mami had baked a homemade dessert of banana bread and he was balancing it in one hand while carrying his sister on his hip with the other.

"_You look so handsome. Brittany is such a lucky lady," _his mami kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. He thought he saw a tear threatening to spill from her eye but she turned away too quick for him to know for sure.

"You look really pretty mami. _That dress is beautiful," _he complimented. She had never looked better. She was more carefree than he had ever seen her and he was so happy that she seemed to be gaining more confidence in herself.

"_You sweet man, I can't believe I raised such a perfect boy," _this time she was definitely tearing up and Santiago was taken aback at her sudden show of emotion. His little sister looked at him for comfort, worried because her mami seemed upset.

"_Are you ok?" _he asked, a little confused.

"_I've just never seen you so happy before mijo, and I am excited to spend some time with this lucky, lucky girl who has you so whipped," _she chuckled through her tears as she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, "Now, let's all leave before the Pierces think we're not coming," she grabbed Carlos's hand as they all shuffled out the front door.

"I'm not whipped," Santiago mumbled under his breath, not even believing his own words but determined to save face.

His mother looked disbelievingly at him before locking the door and leading the way to the Pierce house.

So what if he was whipped? Right? It's not like it was a bad thing.

The minute their relationship was open in school, he knew his reputation would be down the drain.

It's not like he cared, not when he'd have Brittany on his arm and was the envy of every guy at McKinley.

Especially Trouty Mouth.

* * *

They were eagerly greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Pierce and welcomed into their home with gracious smiles and hugs. Lolita squirmed to be let down as she ran off to find Chloe and Carlos hid shyly behind his mother's legs. The smells emanating from the kitchen were mouth watering and Mrs. Pierce and his mom rushed into the kitchen to exchange cooking tips and recipes, Carlos in tow.

"Brittany told me that this was your favorite beer. I know your mom won't mind you having one or two," Mr. Pierce said as he handed him a cold bottle from the cooler beside his chair.

"Thank you, sir," he took the beer from him and sat on the couch rigidly, wondering where the hell Brittany was.

"No need to be so formal Santiago, I don't know how many times I have to tell you," Mr. Pierce was smiling as he said it but Santiago knew he was being serious. He couldn't help it though, this was his girlfriend's dad after all.

"Sorry, it's just a habit." He apologized.

"If that's the worst of your habits then we won't be having any problems," Mr. Pierce said good naturedly, "Britty is just out in the shed working on her art project. You can go out and tell her that you're here. She's been restless all day. I think she's a smitten kitten," he continued.

Santiago was relieved to be given the chance to find her and escape the tension he was feeling from being around her dad. He was sure her dad felt the same which was unsurprising seeing as he was the guy his daughter was seeing.

"Thank you. I won't be long," he said before setting his beer on the coffee table and walking into the kitchen.

"Are you going to get Brittany? Can you tell her dinner will be ready in twenty five minutes? There's a little delay as my fabulous husband doesn't seem to be able to work the oven properly," Mrs. Pierce sighed as he moved toward the door leading to their back garden.

"No problem, I'll help Brittany with her project while we're waiting," He said before leaving her and his mom to it.

He pushed the creaky door of the shed open and smiled widely at the sight of Brittany perched atop a table in the corner swinging her legs with her eyes closed, humming along to a song playing from the earphones she had on. She was definitely not doing her art project like she had told her parents. Sneaky.

He twisted the lock on the door and moved quietly so as not to alert her to his presence. He slowly reached his hands out and ghosted them over her thighs causing her to jump in fright and scream.

"SAN!" she shouted as she brought her hand to her chest, breathing heavily.

Santiago was laughing at her reaction, "Hey babe, I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled.

"Yeah you did!" she accused, her breath calming as he stroked over her thighs. She pulled her earphones out and brought him in for a hug, "but I forgive you because I'm so glad you're here."

"Mmm, me too," he stepped between her legs and pulled her closer, their bodies completely mashed together.

"You smell so good I could just eat you," she nibbled at his chest jokingly and buried her hands in his hair.

"You're in a good mood," he noted, smiling at her visible and seemingly random burst of enthusiasm.

"I am." She shrugged her shoulders and tugged the lapels of his shirt for him to lower his head, giving her access to his lips.

They kissed lazily, Santiago's hands automatically wandered around to her ass, lifting her up slightly so that he could feel her properly.

"Nuh uh," she pulled back and chastised him with a light slap on his chest, "we can't get hot and heavy, I know dinner is soon and my parents could come out any moment."

He groaned in disappointment causing her to pull back and laugh.

"Are you going to have a tantrum?" she teased playfully, leaning back on the table with both hands behind her, giving him the perfect view of her breasts.

Without hesitation, he ran his hands over her abs to cup her breasts, wiping the smile off her face.

She closed her eyes and gulped, her chest heaving and her breath hitching.

"I'm tempted to," he breathed over her lips, prompting her to run her tongue over them.

"What?" she blinked her eyes open, shaking her head as if to rid her of the sex haze.

"Throw a tantrum. I'm tempted to if it means you'll stay and we can do this. I locked the door anyway," he pinched her nipples over her top and she squeaked.

"I…. we can't. _Oh_…" Santiago had lifted her top slowly and bent down to lick over her tight stomach. Her hand gripped the hair at the back of his head and her body undulated against him. He would never usually do something so daring, _especially_ with their whole family in the house but he needed her so badly.

"How long do we have?" she panted out as he blew hot air onto the twitching muscles of her abdomen, determined to taste her and enjoy her for what limited time they had.

"About… like twenty minutes," he croaked out.

"We really can't San," her hands contradicted her words as she rubbed over his cock. He pushed into her hand and kissed her heatedly. He allowed himself two more strokes of her tongue before stepping back and smiling in apology.

"Sorry. I can't help myself," he took her two hands in his and swung them between them.

"I know the feeling." She grinned reassuringly.

He was glad she stopped him because he would have died had any of their family members found them going at it just before dinner.

They passed the time by catching up with each other and it wasn't until Brittany talked about Quinn being upset that he remembered their conversation from last night.

"I have something to tell you." He told her, dreading the thoughts of telling her about the possibility of Quinn having a crush on him.

"Okaaay?" she scrunched her face up cutely.

And so he told her about what Quinn had said at Courtney's party.

"Oh. Right. Well, that would kinda make sense I guess. If she has a crush on you then she wouldn't want us to be together." She was calm and rational, unlike Santiago who was panicked and worried.

"I really don't want your life at McKinley to be made difficult because of her Britt. She has a lot of power in those halls," he was scared of Brittany becoming a victim of bullying and he knew he could only protect her from certain people, Quinn was like a goddess in that school.

"Santiago, I am more than capable of looking out for myself. You need to stop worrying about me and start focusing on just being with me and being happy." She kissed his hands and pulled him close again.

He closed his eyes and breathed her in. He couldn't stop the fear gnawing at him though because he knew damn well that Quinn would ruin Brittany's life if she had half the chance.

He just had to make sure she didn't get the chance.

* * *

Dinner with the Pierces was a pleasant affair and apart from a few uncomfortable questions about their relationship status, Santiago really enjoyed himself. His mom was making jokes and exuding a happiness she hadn't done in years. Brittany kept sending him sly smiles as she ran her foot over his crotch under the table from her position across from him and caused him to choke on more than one occasion. Mr. Pierce eyed him suspiciously the fourth time he violently coughed at a particularly slow and hard grind of Brittany's wandering foot but he avoided all eye contact and pretended to be engrossed in his mashed potatoes.

They moved to the living room afterward to watch the match. Brittany sat beside him but in his never-ending paranoia he kept his distance. As he and Mr. Pierce debated the quality of the game during the break, Brittany wrapped his arm around herself and snuggled into his side, causing him to stutter mid sentence. Mr. Pierce's reassuring smile calmed him though and he relaxed, enjoying the light buzz of his two beers and the warmth of Brittany's body sidled up against him. He caught his mami's eye and she gestured at Brittany adoringly, he looked down to see Brittany gazing at him, pecking him quickly on the cheek before carrying on her conversation with their mothers.

Never in his life did he imagine he would be in this position; cuddled up to a girl he loved, with their parents in the room, watching a game and chatting away to her father like old friends.

His life just kept getting better.

* * *

That night, after saying their goodbyes, Santiago found himself sneaking back over to the Pierce's. Brittany had convinced him to get out of his warm, cozy bed and go over for some "quality time" so rather than sleeping soundly at 1am, he was hoisting himself over the side gate of the Pierce house that led to their back garden and closer to the shed where Brittany was waiting for him.

He almost fell face first into the dirt on his descent but managed to find his balance just on time. Grumbling and cursing, he dusted himself off and glared at the gate, wondering why he didn't think to ask Brittany to open it for him.

He quietly tip toed through their garden and cautiously pushed the shed door open.

"You're here," Brittany greeted from where she sat on the same table he found her on earlier that evening.

"I am?" He raised his hands and looked down at himself, as if checking for himself.

"Don't be so cheeky," she wagged her finger in his direction and then opened her legs, waving her hands for him to settle between them.

"You look _sexy," _he noted appreciatively, she was wearing her pajama shorts and a tight tank top, her hair was messy in the best possible way.

"Oh yeah, pajama's are so sexy," she rolled her eyes.

"On you they are," he said honestly.

"Shut up and kiss me. I can't be out here too long," so he complied by leaning down to meet her lips in a searing, hot, wet, kiss. He wasn't sure why she wanted to meet him here but as her hands pushed down into his sweatpants and stroked him he soon gathered that this wasn't just a friendly visit.

"_Oh,"_ he moaned into her mouth, her tongue didn't slow though and she frantically pushed his pants and boxers down.

"I'm so horny, I couldn't sleep thinking about how bad I wanted to do this." She breathed into his ear, causing his eyes to close tightly and a groan to tumble from his lips.

"Oh _god,_" his mind was still catching up with her words as she pumped his cock, he was fully hard already.

His hands finally listened to his brain as he pulled at Brittany's shorts, she sat up as he moved them down her legs and discarded them onto the ground of the shed. She lifted her hands over her head and he took his queue to remove her top.

"Fuck, you're so hot," he licked her tits and pinched her nipples. Brittany was clawing at his back desperately.

"Take it off," she tugged at his t-shirt and he obeyed her immediately.

"Sit up," he said, which she did as he placed his t-shirt underneath her, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable," he told her as she sat back on it, he hoped his top provided a little protection from the rough surface of the table.

"You are just so perfect," she grabbed his cheeks and brought him in for another long kiss. His cock was twitching against his stomach and Brittany pulled him closer, bringing it to her wet center. He gasped at the feeling of her wetness coating him and she grinded slowly onto his dick.

"I want you inside me," she confessed breathlessly. He was about to tell her he hadn't brought a condom when she reached behind her and triumphantly brought a red square wrapper into his view. She opened it with her teeth as he surprised her by stroking over her clit with his finger, she jerked forward and grabbed his shoulder with her left hand, the half opened wrapper still between her teeth.

"You're soaked," He was amazed at just how wet she was.

She finished unwrapping the condom and flicked the packaging behind him, "That's because I was lying in bed, thinking of you. Thinking about how I wanted you to fill me up with your big cock." He hardened even further at bluntness of her words.

She rolled the condom on over his cock and squeezed at the base, smiling slyly as his eyes fluttered.

She widened her legs and moved forward, her ass resting on the very corner of the table. He was still rubbing her clit lightly.

"Inside," she grabbed his shaft and guided him closer, he was met with elastic resistance and released a long, satisfied groan as he pushed past it enveloping his cock into the tight heat of her pussy.

"_Yes," _she breathed loudly.

He moved back out slowly, reveling in the sensation and trying his best to keep his cool. This whole situation was so unexpected he hadn't the time to psyche himself up so that he wouldn't come too soon.

"Faster, San. I want you hard and fast, _please,"_ she begged, licking his bottom lip.

He nodded and pushed back inside of her roughly, building a rhythm for them. Grabbing her hips, he sat her up and manipulating her hips to move with him. She took the hint and started riding his dick. Her tits were bouncing in his face and he took the chance to lick and nip at them.

"Oh San." She scratched his sweaty back until her hands reached his ass and she started pulling him into her harder. He was in heaven, his eyes closed and his stomach clenched, the tingling intensified and the feel of his impending orgasm just around the corner spurred him on.

He started stroking her clit again, faster than before and her breath hitched, she lost her rhythm and her head fell to his shoulder.

Santiago held her closer and began pounding into her, sweat dripping from his face and his arms shaking from exertion, one leaning on the table and the other holding her up.

"I'm gonna come," he blurted, his balls tightening and stomach convulsing.

"_Yes_, mmmm, _OH_" Brittany nodded frantically before freezing completely in his arms. Her nails digging into his ass while she screamed hoarsely.

He pumped into her three more times before moaning as he emptied himself inside the condom.

They lay silently for a few moments, gathering their breath and enjoying the calmness that had settled between them after such an exhausting feat.

"Oh….that was…. amazing," Brittany spoke eventually.

Santiago smiled in agreement, slowly pulling out of her and removing the condom, trying a knot in it and dropping it to the ground.

"I have to say, it was better than my imagination," she lay back on the table, still out of breath.

"Mine too," he kissed her stomach and dropped a peck onto her clit keeping in mind that she was sensitive and careful not to linger.

"I love you so much," she admitted, stroking his hair as he rested his head on her chest.

"I love you too." He nuzzled into her and rested a moment before they had to break apart to get dressed. After a short make out session, they parted ways. He walked home topless as his t-shirt was completely ruined. Never had he been so happy to ruin an item of clothing. It was only when he lay in bed that night when he realized he totally just had a booty call.

It was the best booty call ever.


	16. One Shot for Christmas and a thank you

This is not a chapter and I apologize for that but to make up for another little delay in the next chapter, I have uploaded a one shot based on this. I hope you all like it. It's called Merry Christmas, baby.

Thanks for the support. Some day I will reply to every one of you but I have limited access to the internet in my dorm so it's usually a difficult task to even upload.

You are all amazing.

Peace and love!


	17. Chapter 17

Santiago couldn't contain the smugness he felt all throughout the next day as he cleaned pools with Puck. He was completely exhausted but it was worth it.

"Why are you so happy?" Puck stared at him quizzically. Santiago hadn't noticed that he had been whistling and it was a rarity that he would be in any way jovial during their weekly pool cleaning sessions. Or at all, for that matter.

"No reason," he shrugged noncommittally while packing up their bag with the various different cleaning tools. The sun was splitting the sky and sweat was pouring down his face and back. Usually he would complain relentlessly but nothing could bring his mood down today.

"You either got laid or as good as," Puck wasn't letting him away vague answers today.

"Why are you so interested? And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you about it," Santiago grumbled, putting the stuff into the back of the truck.

"Oh, so you did? You little firecracker," he patted him on the back and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up and go get the money from Mrs. Hansen. And don't be long, I have plans," he checked his watch, it was 4pm. He was to be at Blaine's for 6pm, he had plenty of time to shower and get ready before collecting Brittany.

"Plans? For what?"

"I'm not gonna give you a full rundown of my day, Puck. Just get the fucking money and let's get out of here," Santiago hopped into the passenger seat and shooed Puck into the house, eager to finish up and start getting ready for his date.

"I knew that good mood couldn't last. It's not in your nature, Lopez!" he called over his shoulder as he waited for Mrs. Hansen to answer the front door.

Santiago did what he did best as he turned the radio on and ignored him.

* * *

"Good evening, beautiful lady," Santiago bowed politely when Brittany appeared in the doorway of the Pierce house.

She giggled happily and blushed.

"Hi," she waved and leaned up for a kiss.

"A kiss already? And we haven't even left yet." He said as he pulled back and held his elbow out for Brittany to link him.

"Are you complaining?" she raised her eyebrow in challenge as she looped her arm through his.

"Definitely not," he shook his head adamantly causing her to smile shyly.

They walked to his mom's car where he helped Brittany into the passenger seat and rushed to the driver's side.

Brittany told him about her day and about how she had slept in until 11am. Something she had never done before. She was a morning person and insisted on going for an early run on the weekends, something that Santiago struggled to understand.

"Hmm, it was pretty rough getting up at 6am." He frowned as he remembered dragging himself out of the warmth of his bed.

"That's totally my fault," Brittany was sheepish as she fiddled with the radio, unable to settle on a song.

"Yeah, and you definitely just used me for my body. I'm feeling a little violated today if I'm being honest." He scrunched his eyebrows and pouted, trying his best to suppress the smile threatening to take over.

"San! I already feel guilty. I don't know what happened to me last night. I think I was possessed by the sex monster." She covered her face in embarrassment.

"I think you're right Britt. Thankfully, it would appear that I got rid of it. I'll need you to make me a promise though," he stopped at a set of lights and turned to look at her seriously.

"Yeah?" she lowered her hands into her lap but still wouldn't look at him.

"I need you to promise me that the next time you're possessed by the sex monster, you call me straight away. I think," he paused for dramatic effect, "I think the only cure is my dick," he kept a straight face as she gasped in outrage.

"You're so vulgar," she slapped his thigh, but the glint in her eye told him that she wasn't serious.

"Maybe I'm possessed by the vulgar monster?" he suggested playfully as he moved the car into drive.

Brittany hit him again as he laughed victoriously.

She spent the rest of the journey humming along to the song on the radio and giggling at his ridiculous attempts at singing the lyrics to her.

* * *

Blaine's house was huge. Santiago had been there twice before but was still a little intimidated by the pretentiousness of it all. Brittany stared in awe as they approached the large, oak front door.

"Is his dad the inventor of hair gel or something?" she asked as he rang the doorbell.

He scrunched his face up in confusion but never got to answer as Blaine pulled the door open and led them into the house. He handed them both a fancy glass of non-alcoholic cocktail.

"These are just a little something that Kurt rustled up this morning." He explained with a smile. Knowing Kurt, he had spent hours perfecting the recipe and hadn't just 'rustled it up' but Santiago kept his mouth shut.

"Thank you," Brittany said as Santiago was entranced by Blaine's rapidly moving eyebrows. She elbowed him in the side painfully.

"Oh, sorry. Thanks man," he clutched his side and sent a glare at Brittany who seemed completely unfazed by it, instead opting to stick her tongue out a him.

Blaine stared between them with interest before coughing loudly and gaining their attention once more.

"Follow me guys, Kurt is waiting in the movie room."

They walked through the long hallway that had a lavish cream carpet leading toward two double doors, which Santiago recognized as the movie room. Blaine pushed open the doors and ushered them in, taking their jackets like the maître d at a fancy restaurant.

"Oh Brittany, it's so wonderful to see you," Kurt kissed her hand and twirled her around, "Your dress is fabulous."

"It's nice to see you too, your, uhm, sweater is interesting," Brittany was looking at Kurt's monstrosity of a jumper in complete bewilderment. Santiago stepped behind her and curled himself around her.

"It looks like it was worn by the first victim in a slasher film. I hope you didn't pay for that, I could've used a scissors on my little sister's top and given it to you for free," he felt Brittany clench her stomach in an attempt to stifle a laugh.

"Ah Santiago, forever the pleasant guest," Kurt rolled his eyes and gestured for them to sit down.

There were six large reclining leather seats and a projection screen hanging from the wall facing them. It was cozy and intimate, unlike an actual cinema.

"This is so cool," Brittany was totally fascinated, "I can't believe he has a _movie room_," she spoke low enough for just Santiago to hear.

"It's awesome," he agreed. Santiago took a seat beside Kurt, expecting Brittany to sit beside him. She had other plans though as she scooted onto his lap, wrapping one arm around his neck and resting the other on his shoulder. Kurt sent him a delighted grin, pointing at Brittany who was busy talking with Blaine over Kurt's shoulder.

"It's so refreshing to see you two together. I almost couldn't believe it, but she actually has you completely whipped. It would be hilarious if it wasn't so fricking cute." He gushed.

"Fuck off," Santiago snapped irritably.

"San!" Brittany admonished mid sentence, giving him a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled reluctantly, completely aware that he had just proven Kurt's point.

He took deep breaths to calm himself down as Kurt broke into hysterical laughter, dramatically wiping away tears and clutching his stomach.

Eventually, after Brittany and Blaine had finished their conversation about the pros and cons of using hair products, Kurt pressed play on the film and the opening scene of Avatar lit up the screen. Blaine dimmed the lights and gave Brittany a box of homemade popcorn for them to share.

"I've always wanted to see this," Brittany whispered into his ear, causing goose bumps to rise on the skin of his neck. He nodded in response.

He was barely paying attention to the film, instead he was listening to Brittany munching away on the popcorn while feeding him every second handful.

Halfway through the movie, Brittany wiggled in his lap and switched sides, facing away from Kurt. He didn't think anything of it until she moved the empty popcorn box into the seat beside them and tickled his neck with her now free hand. She leaned down and took his earlobe between her lips and sucked lightly. He groaned at the unexpected feeling but quickly turned it into a cough.

"Are you ok? Do you need some water?" Kurt sat forward in his seat to look at him. Brittany immediately pretended to be resting her head on his shoulder, the picture of innocence of course.

"No, I'm good thanks. Popcorn is a hazard of movie watching," he lied casually as Brittany rubbed his chest in mock concern.

"No more popcorn for you. I can't risk losing you to some tragic popcorn related incident. It would ruin the cinema for me forever," she waggled her finger in his face to emphasize her point, Santiago stared slack jawed at her, how could someone so pure be so sneaky?

Kurt seemed satisfied and went back to watching the film.

Brittany seemed to have changed her mind about what she was going to do as she lost herself in the film once more.

A little while later, Brittany's hand started mindlessly drawing patterns on his thigh and he could feel blood rushing to his dick as the smell of her skin intoxicated him.

He placed a light peck onto her neck and she smiled at him before turning back to the screen. He kissed her collarbone a little harder and her hand ceased its movement on his thigh, clutching it instead. He pulled her closer to his mouth by the back of her neck and nipped over her shoulder, up to her ear and back down again. She surprised him by cupping his dick over his jeans and he responded by sucking her skin into his mouth roughly. She brought him in for a kiss that was open mouthed and wet. It wasn't until Kurt nudged him that he was brought back to reality again. Brittany squeaked and pulled back and apologized to them breathlessly, refusing to look at Santiago for the rest of the film. He shuffled awkwardly trying to relieve the discomfort of his semi hard on pushed against his jeans but to no avail. It was the most uncomfortable viewing experience he had ever had.

After the film, Blaine insisted on giving Brittany the grand tour of the house. She was only too happy to participate and with a quick kiss on the cheek, she left Santiago and Kurt to their own devices.

"I know you'll hate me for saying this, but you make a great couple. Brittany brings out the best in you," Kurt said as Santiago lay back in the chair, exhaustion creeping up on him again.

"Thanks man. She's definitely one of a kind. How are things with Blaine? They seem to be going well?"

"They're good. It can be a struggle at times but it's worth it. He's a good guy and he makes me happy," Kurt replied.

"If he ever fucks you over, I'll cut him but I'm glad that you're happy," Santiago threatened seriously.

"I know but you won't have to," he smiled surely before continuing, "so, what are you going to do about the Quinn situation?"

Santiago contemplated his options quietly and finally settled on the one he had been considering for a while; "I'm going to threaten telling the God squad about us if she doesn't back off." It wasn't the best idea, but it was his only idea.

"Seriously? You think that's going to work? She's a conniving yet disgustingly smart bitch, I'm not sure dry humping is considered a sin either," Kurt seemed disappointed with his plan. He wasn't the only one.

"I have absolutely no other ideas Kurt. She practically runs the school but I know how important that stupid club is to her and, most importantly, to her dad. If she gets thrown out of it, I've no doubt that Russell will want to know why and she's hardly going to say it's because she got frisky with the lowlife he barred from his house. It's no Monica Lewinsky story but it could do enough damage for her to leave Britt alone," he was desperate for a solution. He wanted to be with Brittany in school without her having to leave the Cheerios.

"Hmm, it could work. Just let me know how it goes and if there's anything I can do, let me know. I hope you thread carefully. It's not a simple rivalry you have, it's personal for her and she won't hesitate to get dirtier," Kurt warned him.

"I know, I understand that. Britt is ready to quit the Cheerios to be with me but I want to at least say I tried."

"I wish you the best of luck. I'll always be here for you. Both of you."

"Thanks Kurt," he said through a yawn.

"What has you so worn out? You've looked tired all evening."

"I don't think you want to know," he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh yuck, straight sex," Kurt shuddered and gagged causing Santiago to snort in amusement.

The conversation moved to school and family before Brittany and Blaine came back into the room, chatting away like life long friends. Brittany was such a people person, the complete and total opposite of him. It was a nice contrast and one he hoped she didn't dislike. He wasn't sure he could change that about himself but so far Brittany hadn't seemed to mind. She accepted and loved him for who he was. That's what made her so wonderful.

* * *

Brittany's breaths were ragged as Santiago sucked her neck passionately. She was pushed against the door of the passenger seat and Santiago was leaning over the console awkwardly.

She guided his face to her lips for another kiss. He licked his tongue over the roof of her mouth and the grip in his hair tightened. The windows had completely fogged up, something Santiago was thankful for as they were parked outside her house.

He tickled his hands over her thigh and under her dress, running his finger over the lace of her panties. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, digging her short nails into the back of his head almost painfully.

He ghosted his finger over her center teasingly, swallowing the whine that tumbled from her lips. She broke the kiss and opened her mouth to complain when he slid his fingers under the lace and into her folds. She gasped and her head fell back, hitting the window with a dull thud. He was about to ask if she was ok but her rotating hips grabbed his attention. The wetness of her folds coated his fingers and he lurched forward to claim her lips again, she opened her mouth eagerly and met his tongue with enthusiasm.

He circled her entrance, gathering moisture, before bringing his fingers to her clit. She squeaked and deepened their kiss. He rubbed tight circles onto her most sensitive spot and her breath quickened suddenly. His hand was cramping but he was determined to make her come so he changed tactics by entering her with two fingers and stimulating her clit with his thumb. She pulled back and panted heavily, cursing and moaning his name.

"_Uh yes," _she mumbled into his neck as he fucked her urgently with his fingers.

She matched his movements with her hips and with one last deep thrust she captured his wrist with her hand to keep him inside her as she came with a long moan of relief.

He smiled as she finally opened her eyes and met his gaze. She ducked her head and hid her face from view so he kissed her damp forehead tenderly.

He waited patiently as she enjoyed the feel of his fingers inside her a moment longer before she unclenched her thighs, loosened the grip on his wrist and allowed him to pull them out slowly.

"That was unexpected," she spoke onto his lips. They had been saying their goodbyes and what was meant to be a peck soon led to tongues meeting desperately and hands roaming freely.

"Mhmm, you're just so hard to resist," his breath blew a strand of hair from her face and she giggled.

She adjusted her dress and panties and pushed him back over into his seat.

"Speaking of hard, I think I'd like to take a turn," she grinned naughtily as her fingers danced over the bulge in his jeans. She was about to straddle him when a knock on the window jolted them apart.

"Britty?" her mom called from outside, causing them both to straighten up diligently.

Santiago rolled his window down and a puff of chilly air filled the humid car.

"Hi mom," Brittany waved cheerily from her seat, like Santiago's fingers weren't buried deep inside her mere moments ago.

"Hello, I was wondering what you two were doing out here. It's past your curfew and I'm sure Santiago has to be going home," she looked at him pointedly.

"Yeah, yes I do. I didn't realize what time it was. Sorry Mrs, uh, Susan," Santiago couldn't look at her, knowing what he had just been doing with Brittany seconds beforehand. It was obvious that she was well aware that something a lot less than innocent had been happening before she disturbed them.

"It's no problem. Come on Britty, you both have school in the morning and you had a very late night last night," she looked between them both accusingly and Santiago's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. This time, not even Brittany managed to look casual. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Santiago stared helplessly at the steering wheel and prayed for the ground to swallow him whole.

There was a tense few seconds of silence before Brittany saved the day and spoke up.

"Good night San," she moved to give him a goodnight kiss before deciding it was best to keep their distance under the watchful eyes of her mother.

"Night Britt. See you at school tomorrow. I love you," he winced at his admission and almost smacked himself in the head at his own stupidity. He reluctantly looked at Mrs. Pierce but her face had softened considerably.

Brittany beamed brightly, "I love you too," she got out of the car and walked around to her mom who squeezed Santiago's shoulder and wished him a goodnight.

"See you soon Santiago," Mrs. Pierce stepped back as Brittany called to her from their front door.

"Bye," he said before driving the short distance to his own house. When the car was parked he allowed himself a moment to comprehend what had just happened.

Brittany's mom knew that Brittany snuck out of the house to meet him last night, almost caught them going at it in the car and that he was in love with her daughter.

Well, that certainly wasn't expected.

He just hoped that Mr. Pierce didn't find out about what went down in his precious shed, because he definitely wouldn't be as understanding about it as Mrs. Pierce was. Oops.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I've started a Tumblr at the recommendation of people PM-ing me. You can give me prompts, ask questions and follow progress there if you wish. It's fake organisms at tumblr dot com. Thanks again everyone.**

* * *

Santiago was rummaging through his locker for his workbook muttering expletives under his breath. He always struggled to find anything in the disorganized shit pile he called a locker. It was annoying, especially as he was running late for class.

It was just after lunch break and he was in a bad mood after seeing Brittany laughing with Sam fucking Evans. Even Sugar was practically drooling over him in his letterman jacket that proudly displayed his status as a member of the football team. What was so funny anyway? He was probably doing one of his silly and ridiculous impressions. Frankly, Santiago thought that his Sean Connery sounded exactly like his George Bush. But whatever, it's not like he cared anyway.

Finally, he found his workbook buried under a pile of papers he was meant to bring home and study but had instead flung into the locker without a second's hesitation. Study Spanish? No thanks. He'd more productive watching an episode of Dora the Explorer than reading Mr. Schue's notes.

He was shoving his book into his bag when Karofsky and Azimo waddled around the corner toward him.

"I'm telling you, she would definitely be up for a good pounding I hear she's into anything. Megan told me that she even had a fucking girlfriend. She's so dumb I could convince her to have a threesome." Karofsky's voice felt like it was rebounding off the walls and echoing in Santiago's ears. He knew they were talking about Brittany. He just _knew_.

"I think Sam has been having his way with her though. They're both stupid enough for each other anyway," Azimio was laughing evilly as Santiago stepped in front of them.

"Who's Sam been having his way with?" He asked, feigning nonchalance.

"Brittany, the girl you've been giving the puppy dog eyes to the past few months. What happened there then? She can't seem to settle for one dick, she's probably trying to make her rounds with the football team. I'm more than willing to help her out," Karofsky stuck his tongue out and rotated his hips slowly, a cocky grin on his face.

Santiago's blood was boiling and without even making a conscious decision, he swung his left hand back and punched Karofsky in the jaw with every ounce of strength in his body.

Azimo tried to stop the second blow but instead Santiago aimed it at him and knocked him straight to the ground.

"You fucking piece of shit," he spat, kicking him in the side and turning his attention back to Karofsky who seemed to be in shock. He was clutching his swelling jaw and his face was contorted in anger.

"What the fuck Lopez?" he winced as he spoke.

"Don't talk about her like you know her, you dickhead," Santiago couldn't control the piping hot rage bubbling beneath the surface. He was livid.

"What? I didn't know you were still into the Rain Woman," he chuckled despite himself.

Santiago didn't think twice when he kneed him in the balls and shoved him to the ground, sitting over him and punching him again in the face.

"San! Stop it." He heard Brittany shouting but it seemed like she was somewhere far away, her voice barely cutting through the white noise buzzing in his head.

He briefly looked behind him and saw that Brittany was standing right there, pleading with him to get off Karofsky. Quinn was beside her, staring at them with an unreadable expression on her face. It was only then that he noticed the large crowd gathered around them.

"Please, stop. He's not worth it, I promise you. Just leave him alone," he looked down at Karofsky who was struggling to push him off and back at Brittany who was shaking and fighting back tears.

He dropped his raised fist and Brittany pulled him up, running her hand over his bleeding knuckles and whispering soothing words in his ear. He couldn't register any other noise, it was all Brittany.

He felt as if he had left his body, and it was only when the voice of Principal Figgins caused the crowd to scatter that he looked around him properly and saw Azimio and Karofsky struggling to stand up, Brittany looking at him like she was only seeing him for the first time and Quinn smirking like the cat who caught the cream.

Oh god, he felt like he was going to puke. What the fuck had he just done?

* * *

He was sat in front of Principal Figgins in the uncomfortable, squeaky seat he had been in many times before. The clock was ticking loudly on the wall and Figgins was shaking his head disappointedly.

"I have given you many chances Mr. Lopez. I understand that people like yourself come to America seeking dreams and opportunities and I have tried to give you both." Santiago opened his mouth to protest his racist remark but was shushed by a raised finger.

"You will have your chance to speak in a moment. But first, I must tell you that it is with a heavy heart I must do what I have to in order to ensure that all of my students are in a safe environment when they come to this school."

"That's bullshit, Kurt's been bullied for years and Karofsky slushies half the school's population daily," Santiago butted in, unable to keep his mouth shut.

"Mr. Lopez, you are in deep enough trouble as it is, I suggest you keep quiet. Anyway, as I was saying, the safety of my students is a number one priority in my life and with that in mind, I must expel you from McKinley High. I will be ringing your parents to inform them of my decision. You are free to complete the day but from tomorrow you are no longer welcome within these halls. Now, please pack up your locker with your things, I have a phone call to make." Figgins waved his hand dismissively in the direction of the door.

Santiago was frozen. The nauseous feeling in his stomach multiplied and moisture was pooling in his mouth, he was about to vomit all over the desk. He was expelled? What the fuck was he going to do? He inhaled deeply and released a shaky breath fighting off the urge to get sick.

He stood up slowly and made his way out the door.

Brittany was sitting outside waiting for him. He was startled by her appearance; he hadn't been expecting her to wait around.

"What did he say?" the words rushed from her mouth, she looked as sick as he felt.

"I… I just got expelled," saying the words out loud made it even more real. He was going to be a nobody, a Lima loser destined to work in the local gas station. And after beating two guys up in an uncontrollable anger, he didn't want Brittany anywhere near him. He couldn't expose her to the life he grew up in, a life of violence and rage.

"What? How could he expel you? Karofsky has done worse to loads of people. He can't, he can't just throw you out," she tried to pull him in for a hug but he couldn't bring himself to touch her with his tainted hands.

The look of hurt on her face when he stepped back from her made his heart break.

"You have to stay away from me. I'm no good for you. I'm a horrible person." His voice was trembling.

"Stop this. Don't push me away. I need you," she was crying now and her tears were running down her pale cheeks. How could everything go so wrong, so suddenly?

"I need some time Britt. It's one thing ruining my own life but I could never, _ever_ live with myself by bringing you down with me," he hesitantly brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, savoring the feel of her skin on his mouth. Even touching her felt wrong, like he wasn't good enough to have the privilege.

He walked away without turning back, unable to cope with the image of Brittany looking dejected and terrified of what was to come. He went straight to the boy's restroom. As he locked the stall door behind him, he fell to the floor and broke down, his whole body shook with the force of his sobs.

* * *

Santiago's phone kept buzzing in his pocket but he ignored it. His mind was a jumbled mess and he needed to sort himself out. He needed to get away and think for a while. He switched it off without checking to see who was calling and stumbled out of the toilet stall.

He looked in the mirror and saw that his eyes were red and puffy. His knuckles were throbbing but all he could focus on was his aching heart. He splashed his face with cold water, dabbing his eyes with some toilet paper.

He all but ran out of school, doing his best to avoid bumping into anyone and it was only when the building was out of sight did he slow down. The last time he felt this lost and broken was when his dad left and never looked back again. He was conflicted then, a mixture of relief and sadness. Relief that he would no longer have to walk on eggshells in his home for fear of provoking another beating but sad that his daddy didn't care enough about him to keep in touch or see what kind of man he would turn out to be. Well, no doubt he would be proud to discover that he was just as much a scumbag as his father had been. The apple certainly doesn't fall far from the tree.

The bus stop was empty, as was to be expected in the middle of the day. Most people were either working or in school. He had neither. No steady job, no real prospects. What would a girl as talented and bright as Brittany ever get from being with him? A bruised face and a damaged soul?

Santiago waited patiently for his bus; he had one destination in mind but was in no rush to get there. He just needed to be on his own and that was the best place he knew how. He boarded the bus without so much as looking at the driver and took a seat at the back. He was one of three people on it and the silence was palpable.

Soon enough the bus arrived at his stop and he hopped off, walking the rest of the way. He approached the old train yard and memories of his date with Brittany hit him hard in the chest. _Fuck_, everything was a mess. Not only had he gotten kicked out of school, but he probably got Brittany kicked off the Cheerios. It was obvious that they were more than just friends, let alone acquaintances. Quinn's face said everything he needed to know; she was well aware of the nature of his relationship with Brittany and she would gain plenty of pleasure in carrying out the promise she made to him of demoting Brittany to failed cheerleader.

He climbed into the abandoned train carriage and lay down, resting his head on his school bag.

He cried as he remembered the times he sat there as a kid and imagined getting out of Lima, making a life for himself, meeting a girl that he could treat with every ounce of respect and love his mother never received from his father. He cried as he thought of Kurt and how he would become a prime target of the bullies in school without him around to keep them in check. He hiccupped as he imagined the look on his mom's face when he returned home. He wept uncontrollably as he realized he was the worst thing that could have happened to Brittany and so he made a decision to cut her out of his life. It was for the best. He knew that for sure.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hi, thanks for reading. If you haven't had a chance to check them out, I've written some one shots based on this 'verse that you might like. **

**Also, I am aware that someone can't be expelled without a parent present, but can we remember that this is McKinley and Principal Figgins is literally the worst Principal in the history of...everything. Hope you enjoy the latest installment.**

* * *

The sun set in the sky as Santiago curled into himself. It was getting colder but he had no motivation to move. He was afraid of facing the real world again, and felt a strange sense of calm wrapped in his cocoon of self-loathing. His mom would be expecting him home from school probably assuming that he went to football practice or something and would most likely be completely pissed at him if Figgins followed through on that phone call he said he'd make earlier on.

He picked at the wooden floor of the carriage, flinching when his knuckles protested against any sudden movements of his hand. He gave up trying to do anything other than lie there and soon found himself succumbing to sleep.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he was jolted awake by something brushing up against his back. His first instinct was to recoil but a delicate arm wrapped around him and squeezed tight.

"I couldn't find my way here. I wasn't paying attention when you drove us. I'm sorry it took me so long," Brittany spoke soft and low, his body relaxed for the first time in hours.

"You shouldn't have come after me Britt. I'm not worth it," his voice was raspy from crying and his throat was painfully dry.

"Stop saying things like that. You can't decide for me whether you're good enough or not. You're perfect to me and for me, you're just perfect," she pulled at his shoulder, silently asking him to turn around. He refused to at first but eventually, as always, he gave in and slowly moved to face her.

"You're so amazing," she said as their eyes met. Her hand brushed lightly over his cheeks, she placed her lips over where his dimple appears when he smiles. He allowed himself a precious moment to enjoy their closeness. It scared him how much he loved her. The thought of not being with her was truly terrifying.

A tear rolled from his eye down over her lips and she brushed it away with a kiss. She moved his hand from his side to her waist and she pressed closer to his body.

"I'm just like him," his voice was barely audible as he spoke the thought that plagued his mind since leaving the school grounds.

Brittany gasped and shook her head adamantly, "No, no you're not. You're _nothing_ like him. San, you're not. You make me feel so safe and special. You protect me and your family. You're everything your dad isn't," her lips hadn't moved from their position on his face and her warm, sweet breath made him shudder.

"I'm the person who lashes out with my fists Brittany. I'm also the person who has no future. I just got myself expelled from school, what am I going to do now? Get a job in the grocery store and earn minimum wage for the rest of my life? You don't need me in your life. I'm _nothing," _tears were flowing freely over Brittany's lips. She caressed his hand that rested limply on her waist and pressed kisses all over his cheeks, his eyes, his lips.

"You're not expelled," she revealed with a timid smile but Santiago just scrunched his face up, not understanding what she meant. She took his prompt to explain.

"I spoke to Principal Figgins when you left. I was scared of losing you and I was angry with him. I told him he can't just expel you without your mom there, that he was breaching the rules and I would make sure that the school board found out about it if he didn't change his mind. I was on the student council at my old school, so I knew what he did was wrong. He's the worst Principal ever. Anyway, he decided that you need to go see the guidance counselor and you have to meet with him tomorrow morning. Have you seen the state of McKinley? The amount of bullying is crazy. I'm tempted to complain about him but I'm just so relieved that you're not expelled," he could hear the excitement lacing her voice. She wasn't smiling widely but her eyes lit up and the happiness was written all over face.

Her words were like finding an oasis of cold, clean water after living in the dessert for a week. One of the many knots in his stomach untwisted and loosened. His body's natural instinct was to kiss her, which he did. She inhaled sharply as their lips connected and her hand flew to the back of his head when he went to pull away. She deepened their kiss desperately, pushing her tongue through his lips and massaging over his. His hand gripped her waist as she nudged him onto his back with her knee. She crawled over him, her kisses growing more reckless and frenzied. When he felt a tear drop from her cheek onto his chin he moved his hands to her sides of her face to break their kiss. She immediately buried her face into his neck as her body quivered.

"Don't leave me, I don't know what I'll do," her pleas were almost indecipherable as her lips mashed against his skin, "I love you and I want to be with you. I waited so long for you, _so long."_

It was only then that it clicked. Brittany really had been crazy about him all along. The months of agonizing over whether she wanted to be with him were in vain because she was doing the exact same thing. She always seemed so sure of herself that it never crossed his mind that she would be waiting for _him_ of all people. She had been so patient, never pushing him but simply letting him find his own way to her. He suddenly felt like no matter what path he took, they would have led to her anyway. It was if they were meant to be. She was waiting for him and he was waiting for her but now the wait was over. Finally.

"I can't leave you. I want to be able to walk away and do the right thing but I can't Britt. I've never felt like this before. I know we're only 17 but I was so different before I met you. I was so…. lost and confused and empty," he held her tight to his chest, their hearts beating in time with each other.

Before meeting Brittany he hadn't thought himself good enough to do anything worthwhile. He was the son of a drunken wife beater who was looked down upon by his peers and his neighbors. Nobody expected anything from him. Even his mom never talked to him about college or the possibility of a decent career and then along came Brittany with her words of encouragement, her smiles that she kept just for him and her kisses that sent him to the top of the world and back. She had a belief in him that he couldn't fathom, yet slowly her belief settled somewhere within him, spurring him on.

"You are so smart and thoughtful and caring. I can't understand why you don't see that. Whatever your dad is, you're everything he's not," he wiped her cheeks with his thumb to capture the falling tears, "I love you and I've loved you for so long. It's scary because we've only been dating a little while but I knew from that first day we hung out that you were going to be special to me. Not once did you look at me weird or talk down to me. You are the first and only person in my life to truly understand me. I got a B in my Spanish test San. That's like, a miracle," she chuckled lightly.

"It's not a miracle Britt. You'll get an A in your next test, I'm telling you," he knew she'd do well. All he had to do was listen to her and see where she was having trouble. He threw out all of Mr. Schue's notes, sat with her as they wrote their own out together and color-coded them to her needs. Hardly rocket science.

"See? My mom nearly passed out when I rang her with the news and you just shrug like it was a given but it's not a given Santiago. I struggle in school, I struggle everyday and since you've started helping me it's become easier and now the struggle is a challenge and I like challenges. It's why I waited for you to finally see sense and ask me out," she smiled cheekily at him, causing him to grin back. Already he felt a million times lighter.

He nudged her nose with his own gently, "Thank you," he said after a beat. He wasn't just thanking her for risking punishment by challenging Principal Figgins, or for being his girlfriend, but for everything she had brought to his life since she moved to Lima.

She pulled back to look him in the eyes, smiling bashfully, "You're welcome."

* * *

After lying on the floor of the carriage for another little while, basking in each other's presence, Brittany finally revealed that Kurt was waiting for them in his dad's borrowed car.

"I rang him because I couldn't get through to you. He told me he would collect me and drive me here," she explained. Santiago was completely drained of all energy as Brittany helped him up to make their way out to Kurt, who was probably losing the will to live at being kept out of the loop.

She gripped his hand tightly; as if she was afraid he was going to let go. He pulled her back and into his arms.

"I'm sorry that I pushed you away." He mumbled into the top of her head, her shoulders slumped as she sighed in relief.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again or I'll be really angry," there was a hint of a joke in her voice but he knew she was deadly serious.

Kurt was leaning against the car talking on his phone when they came into sight. He hung up abruptly, without so much as a goodbye to the person on the other end and ran over to Santiago, almost knocking him over with the force of his hug.

"You idiot," he whined into his chest. Santiago wasn't much of a hugger so his hands just awkwardly patted Kurt's back until he loosed the hug and stepped away.

"Thanks Kurt," he grumbled.

"I could have killed you when I heard what happened. What got into you? You're so lucky that Brittany has your back Santiago Lopez," Kurt was pacing back and forth, unable to stand still. He always did that when his mind was racing.

"I know dude. Calm down, ok?" he reached out to grab him by the elbow, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what I would do without you. I can't bear the thoughts of facing those disgustingly painted hallways of McKinley everyday on my own," he bit his lower lip and turned to face the car. He was trying not to cry which was unusual as Kurt always liked a dramatic moment, he said it improved his acting and added to his collection of real life moments he could take inspiration from when needed.

"I'm not the only person you have at McKinley, Kurt," Santiago knew he wasn't just referring to his friendship though; he was also referring to his protection and constant loyalty.

"No. But you're the most important," and then came the tears. Brittany did what Santiago couldn't bring himself to and wrapped her arms around him.

"Uh… are you ok?" Santiago spoke after an uncomfortable few minutes of standing beside them uselessly.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," Kurt sniffled into Brittany's neck. She ran her hand over his back and raised an eyebrow at Santiago as if to say 'now look what you've done'.

Santiago waited patiently, occasionally patting Kurt's back as he cried for a solid ten minutes. It was only when his phone rang that Kurt wiped his face and moved away from Brittany to answer it. It was Blaine. And so the waterworks started again as he explained to him what had happened.

"I think he's just a little fragile. You gave us all a fright," Brittany smiled fondly at Kurt who was back leaning against the car.

"I'm sorry," he apologized once more as he took her hand in his.

They stood hand in hand in silence as they watched Kurt masterfully overdramatize the entire day for Blaine's willing ears.

* * *

Kurt dropped them off at Breadstix, at Brittany's request. Santiago was only too happy to avoid going home and Brittany seemed to be less than willing to leave him yet. They were seated in a private booth and given a glass of water each. Santiago drank his in two gulps, the cool liquid easing his dry throat.

"That's impressive," Brittany laughed from behind her menu.

"I was thirsty," he said, not even bothering to read the menu. He knew it by heart.

The waiter came over and took their orders, refilling their drinks and wishing them a pleasant meal. He was sure to bring extra breadsticks to the table for Santiago.

"I've been meaning to ask you, have you spoken to Quinn?" he finally broached the topic he had been trying to avoid.

"Not yet, she went to class when I followed you to Figgins' office. But when I do I'm telling her that I quit the squad," she said as if it was just a casual tidbit of information.

"What?" he almost shouted in surprise.

"I'm quitting. I'm not hiding us anymore. I'm going to tell her tomorrow." She took a breadstick and nibbled on it.

"Just like that?" he was a little frustrated. Things weren't just that easy, she didn't get that. Brittany was all butterflies and rainbows but not everyone was.

"Yeah. Look, I'm not arguing with you over this. I would like to stay on the squad, but I'd also like to do other things. I'd like to kiss you before class, I'd like to join Glee, I'd like to be able to wear anything other than this suffocating cheerleading outfit and I'd like to be my own person." She smiled politely at the waiter as he placed her plate of meatballs and spaghetti on the table in front of her.

Santiago barely acknowledged him, too caught up in what Brittany was telling him.

"Ok," he said.

"Ok?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yeah," he confirmed although he was already concocting a plan for tomorrow morning after his meeting with Figgins. He was going for the jugular. He was going to talk to Sue Sylvester.

* * *

He got home after 9pm. His mom ran to the door as soon as she heard his key in the lock. She was livid.

"_Santiago, I will kill you! I have been worried sick about you all day long. Thank god Brittany had the decency to text me or I would have thought you dead in the grave you silly boy," _Her words were contradicted by the hug she was giving him.

"_Sorry mami. I shouldn't have switched my phone off." _

"_No you shouldn't have. I am so angry right now. How could you Santiago? I spoke to your Principal today. I am very disappointed in you but I agree with him, you need to see your guidance counselor. I have let you down," _and she joined the club as she began crying into his chest. Santiago noted that Figgins hadn't told her about his supposed expulsion. He promised to thank Brittany properly when he got the chance.

"_Mami, you haven't let me down. I've let you down. I'm sorry," _he rubbed her back as she cried.

"_I am grounding you for the rest of the week," _she said as she wiped her eyes and tried to gain her composure. He wasn't shocked; his mom was not a good disciplinarian so a week of being grounded meant she was super pissed.

"_Ok mom, I deserve it. I just want you to know that I'm gonna get the help I need."_ He was going to control his rage, and if he couldn't then he promised himself that he would let Brittany go. If that wasn't enough incentive, then nothing would be.

That night his mom sat him at the kitchen table and they talked about his father. About why she never left him before he cheated. She told him that she had left once before but had to go back because they had no money, nowhere to stay and no one to rely on. She had three kids to feed and clothe and $25 in her pocket. It was only when he cheated that his father admitted to a wrongdoing and he left them, much to her relief. She wanted the kids to have a father in their lives, but not one like him. They talked about Brittany and about how much Santiago loved her. His mom loved her too, she said, and insisted Santiago would never lay a hand on her. Had he ever hurt his mom? No. But that was no excuse; he couldn't lash out any more. Santiago agreed wholeheartedly.

Maybe the day was rough and draining, but it gave him the final push he needed to address his issues.

As he settled into bed, Brittany rang him to say she wanted to walk with him to school tomorrow. His stomach flipped, he was excited and scared. Excited to have Brittany on his arm and scared of what Quinn had in store for them both.

He'd just have to brave it out. And no matter what, he would do his best to protect her.


	20. Chapter 20

Santiago was standing outside of Brittany's early on Tuesday morning. He was smiling from ear to ear as he waited to walk with her to school. Even though they'd already had sex and went on dates, this felt like a significant moment in their relationship. Brittany had texted Quinn to tell her that her mom was bringing her to school instead, she didn't want to tell her the real reason until they were face to face. It's unfortunate that Quinn could never be that honorable.

Mrs. Pierce opened the door almost the moment that Santiago rang the bell, "Good morning, it's a nice to surprise to see you," she smiled warmly.

"We're walking to school together," he couldn't keep the excitement from his voice. He should be in a bad mood because of his meeting with Figgins before class but Brittany insisted that she would accompany him which made it a lot easier to deal with. The Quinn thing was gnawing at his stomach and he had yet to decide what he would say to Sue but regardless, he was definitely going to say something.

"I wondered why Brittany was extra perky this morning," Mrs. Pierce said before calling for Brittany, "Have you had your breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had some toast," he usually ate triple the amount in the mornings but he wasn't hungry, he had a lot on his mind.

"Would you like to bring a bagel with you? Surely toast won't keep your stomach full for long?" Mrs. Pierce offered politely.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks. There's no need to go out of your way," he really loved that Brittany's family were so kind to him, it made him feel like they supported their relationship. Mrs. Pierce looked like she was about to protest when she was interrupted.

"Sorry San, Chloe wouldn't let me leave until I picked out her clothes for her, she can be really fussy," Brittany appeared behind her mom looking more gorgeous than usual, if even possible.

"No problem, we're still ahead of time," he said checking his watch, he had been a little overeager when leaving his house that morning. Brittany pushed passed her mom and hugged him in greeting. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tight, not lingering too long as her mom was still watching them intently.

"Have a good day you two," Mrs. Pierce called as they walked away.

"You too," Santiago replied with a raised hand that was meant to be a wave.

"Bye mom, see you later," Brittany blew her a kiss.

When her mom shut the door, Brittany reached for his hand. Her warm palm on his made the tingles in his stomach go crazy.

"Lemme carry your bag," Santiago briefly let go of her hand to take her bag which she reluctantly gave him.

"I feel bad," she explained when he asked why she was resisting.

"It makes me feel manly and important though. Like what else are we good for except opening jars and carrying bags?" he carried her bag in his left hand as he threw his other arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. She quickly melted into him with a laugh and pushed her arm under his own backpack to rest on his lower back.

"That's true I suppose. You _are_ good with your hands after all," she said flirtatiously, it made him grin.

"They're like magic hands, or so it seemed the other night." He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the smell of her shampoo and a hint of something that was just Brittany.

"Meh, it was ok," Brittany shrugged.

"Are you serious? I better up my game. This means we'll have to practice. A lot. We need tons and tons of practice for me to get better. I recommend starting as soon as possible, like tonight."

Brittany chuckled before she stopped walking suddenly, bringing them both to a halt. She stepped in front of him and tugged him closer by the waistband of his pants, pulling his lips down to hers by the back of his neck. She sucked his bottom lip in her mouth and ran her tongue over it. His arms hung uselessly by his sides as her tongue pushed past his lips into his mouth. It was warm and delicious. Santiago's brain was on meltdown. She broke the kiss with a loud pop and ran her finger over her lips to wipe away the moisture.

"Mmm, I was just checking your kissing skills too. They're ok but we'll need to work on them as well. We'll see what our schedules are and possibly fit in a lesson tonight." She nodded her head seriously and moved back into her previous position and continued walking again.

"Are you ok?" she asked after a few moments.

"Uh huh," he croaked.

Brittany laughed as she waited for Santiago to regain his brain functions.

"I just wanted to give you something nice to remember for your meeting with Figgins," she said eventually.

That made him plummet back down to earth and wince, he was dreading talking to that useless lump who called himself a Principal. Especially knowing that he'd have to be on his best behavior.

"If today goes smoothly, we should take a drive somewhere and take our minds off the stress. Maybe even get a bit of practice in while we're there," Brittany suggested when she saw his expression turn from horny to sullen in the blink of an eye.

Yep, that definitely cheered him up as McKinley came into view. He would just grin and bear it with the knowledge that Brittany would cheer him up later that day.

* * *

Santiago was back in front of Figgins for the second time in two days. Brittany was waiting outside for him, which was the only reason he kept his cool.

"Good morning Mr. Lopez. I see your bi-curious not-so-secret girlfriend is waiting outside. She was very vivacious yesterday, I must say I was surprised," Figgins began as he entered the room.

"Uh that's a little innapro-"

"Hush, we have a lot to discuss," Figgins sat at the edge of his desk and tapped Santiago on the shoulder in warning.

"Right, but I mean-"

"Anyway, let us begin by talking about your very obvious anger issues. I believe that we must address these in order for you to have a future here at this wonderful establishment. It's well known that McKinley ranks in the top five of schools in the Lima district-"

"Yeah because there's only si-"

"And you are wise to want to continue your education here, so I suggest you seek counseling from Ms. Pillsbury our critically acclaimed guidance counselor."

"Isn't she the one that cries constan-"

"She will talk through your various issues and hopefully provide you with a solution. Then I must insist you enroll in our new anti-bullying program that will be spearheaded by your blonde counterpart. We are currently in the process of getting some nifty costumes designed to make it more appealing to the populace of students here. And finally, I will be giving you this report card that must be filled out by all of your class teachers for the next two weeks. They will be keeping a close eye on your performance in and out of class. Now please be gone, I am famished and I believe Coach Beiste has jelly donuts in the staff room." Figgins shooed him out of the office with disinterest and Santiago was completely confused by the whole thing. Yesterday he had expelled him, today he was acting like it never happened. It pissed him off.

Brittany stood up as Santiago closed the door behind him, "So…?" she asked anxiously.

"Can I just say that I don't know how that man has a job at this school?" he threw his arms in the air in complete exasperation.

"I know, he's offensive and awful at his job. At least Sue is just offensive," Brittany stepped closer, invading his senses.

"Basically, I've gotta go see Ms. Pillsbury tomorrow, we're starting an anti bullying campaign and I gotta get this card filled out," he held the yellow report card up for Brittany to see, she took it from his hand and glanced over it.

"That doesn't seem so bad, right?" she reasoned hopefully.

"No, I guess not. I just hate this school." Between his awful Spanish teacher, a psycho cheerleading coach, an offensive Principal and an emotionally unstable guidance counselor, he wasn't sure how they'd get through life at McKinley at all.

"It's a lot worse than my old school, but I didn't have you there so it so it's not all bad." she blushed slightly and ducked her head in embarrassment. He was amazed that she could be so open sexually and so shy emotionally. It's something he really loved about her.

"And now that I've got you, I've something to look forward to when I get up for school," he pecked her cheek, over where the freckles dusted her nose and let his lips linger for a beat. She hummed contently.

"I better head to class," she sighed sadly.

"Thanks for the support," he ran his hand down her arm and took her hand in his, tracing the soft skin of her knuckles with his thumb.

"I'll always be here to support you, I love you," she smiled bashfully as her fingers laced in his.

"I love you too," they kissed briefly before parting ways.

Maybe now things were starting to look up.

* * *

During an unexpected free period before lunch, Santiago decided it was time he made his way to Sue Sylvester's office. The fear creeped up his neck and sent shivers down his spine as he tapped on her door.

"Come in," the voice from inside said in annoyance. He took a deep breath and twisted the handle to enter the office, where Sue stared at him in mild interest and intrigue.

"What brings you here? I had tacos for dinner last night for the first time in 6 years and it would be just my luck that the entire Hispanic immigrant community would smell me out." She said with a snarl.

He stood at the door, knowing not to take a seat unless asked to, and played nervously with the straps of his backpack.

"I've come to talk about something," he straightened up to appear more confident, but internally he was absolutely crapping himself.

"No, I will not change my policy on shipping immigrants back home in the industrial container they arrived here on and I really wish you liberals would stop the pointless and time wasting lobbying."

Santiago was made speechless for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

"Uh.. no it's not about that. It's actually about Brittany," he said with a lot more confidence than he felt.

"The adorable blonde with the brain capacity of a walnut. Please don't tell me you've gotten her pregnant with your mixed race child because I can't afford to lose her before Nationals. Despite the vast emptiness that exists between both ears, she can move like no other and is as flexible as Obama's missile defense policy. Except you probably already know that. You Latin types are so predictable," Sue was now writing in her diary and wasn't even looking at him.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't talk about her like that," he snapped before he could stop himself. Hearing anyone talk badly about Brittany was like adding fuel the embers that slowly burnt within him.

"How precious. Usually I would chew you up and spit you out without so much as a second thought but I like your fiery attitude. It's what makes you a good footballer and good footballers make our cheerleaders look better. But please hurry up as you're taking longer than the Cold War lasted to get to whatever ridiculous point you insist on making." Sue snapped her fingers in a gesture for him to stop wasting her time.

With a deep breath, Santiago bit the bullet and went for it, "I want you to to be able to guarantee Brittany her place on the team this year," the room went eerily silent after he spoke and Sue finally put her pen down to stare deep into the depths of his soul. Her face was like stone, not a muscle moved. She looked affronted and insulted by what he had just asked.

As she opened her mouth to speak, the undeniable voice of Quinn Fabray filtered in from the hallway.

"Come back here now Brittany!" she shouted so loudly that it was as if she were standing in the room beside them.

Santiago and Sue stared at each other in confusion.

Oh shit.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for the continuing support, guys. Follow me on .com if you wish to give prompts or read snippets. I hope you like this chapter. Your reviews, PM's and follows/favorites are what keep me going.**

* * *

Santiago and Sue broke their staring contest to rush outside to the hallway where Quinn had Brittany backed up against a locker.

"I told you to have your ponytail at regulation height and you haven't listened. Are you really that stupid, Brittany? I won't have any of my Cheerios blatantly disrespect my orders," Quinn's hands were clenched by her sides as she stood on the tips of her toes to stare directly into Brittany's eyes. Santiago glanced at Sue who was watching the showdown with intrigue.

"The hair tie isn't tight enough, I told you already that I had to take my little sister's because I couldn't find any of mine this morning," Brittany's voice was shaking and her head bowed in submission. Santiago was itching to give Quinn a piece of his mind but he was all too aware of the report card burning a hole in his pocket and he didn't want to give Brittany a reason to be annoyed at him. A few students who were clearly running late for class were watching them intently, waiting for a fight to break out. Neither girl noticed the presence of Sue or Santiago as they argued.

"I didn't ask for an excuse. You'll be running an extra ten laps at practice and I don't want you sitting at the Cheerios table at lunch time. Maybe you can sit beside that lowlife scumbag you insist on playing best friends with. I'm sure he'd be very happy to drool over you like a pathetic little dog," Quinn hissed just loud enough for Santiago to hear, as did a few onlookers who eyed him uncomfortably obviously aware that he was the lowlife scumbag in question.

He prepared himself for Brittany to accept her fate and apologize but she straightened up and met Quinn's stare for the first time, determination written all over her face.

"He's _not_ a lowlife scumbag and you know what? I quit the squad anyway so you can take this hair tie and throw in the trash because I don't need it anymore," Brittany pulled her hair tie out and shoved it into Quinn's previously clenched fist.

"_What?"_ Quinn screeched in surprise and indignation.

"I said I quit and I'm finally going to join Glee and actually enjoy the rest of my time at McKinley," Brittany's words made Quinn visibly wince and the sizeable crowd of spectators gasped at the revelation. A Cheerio joining Glee was not an everyday occurrence. It was so rare, in fact that it had never happened before.

Santiago swelled with pride and happiness. Seeing Brittany stand up to Quinn was so refreshing and even if he had just been trying to secure her place on the squad, he really just wanted her to be happy and if quitting was what she really wanted to do, then he would support her all the way even if he worried how miserable Quinn could make her life be.

"You can't quit the squad like that, Brittany. You're being ridiculous. As if someone like Santiago is worth that. He's probably moved on to the next dumb blonde anyway." It was clear to everyone that Quinn was panicking at the sudden shift of power, but Santiago knew that by the look on Brittany's face she was not going to back down.

"I can and I do. And I'd like for you to stop talking about my boyfriend like that because it's not nice. It's bullying and I won't stand for it." Brittany held her breath waiting for Quinn's response.

"What the fuc-" Quinn started to say before being interrupted.

"ENOUGH!" Sue bellowed at long last, "I was content to watch this ridiculous display of power from you Fabray as I believe it's important for character building but I must draw a line on it now. Students, direct your attention elsewhere and get your useless butts to class. I knew free education would be the downfall of our society. Why are you all wasting time in the hallways when my tax dollars are paying for your puny brains to try and digest some information bestowed upon you by these lazy teachers? GO. And you three, get to my office immediately." She pointed at Santiago, Brittany and Quinn who stood rooted to their spots while the crowd around them scattered.

Brittany's head twisted in his direction and she cocked her head in confusion, unprepared for his apparent sudden appearance, "San?"

For the second time in as many days he found himself the center of attention as the inquisitive eyes of every student present landed on him while they slowly shuffled to class, not wanting to miss any bit of drama that may occur.

"Hey baby," he smiled with a shrug. Her face lit up as her cheeks darkened slightly.

Quinn looked positively disgusted as her eyes shifted between them.

"Shut it and get in here, immediately," Sue ruined the moment with her harsh orders and the three made their way into her office. Quinn pushed past him to get in there first and Santiago took the opportunity to take Brittany's hand in his own. Holding her hand for the first time at school was exciting and exhilarating. He really never thought he would be the type of guy to get so mushy about something as trivial as hand holding but he couldn't help himself.

Once inside the office again, Sue sat in her fancy leather chair behind the desk and snapped her fingers for them to sit down on the three school standard chairs facing her, which they did without hesitation.

"Now, please explain to me why my two best Cheerios seem to be fighting over McKinley's very own Enrique Iglesias and even more importantly, why was Enrique in my office only moments beforehand throwing around demands like some sort of conquistador?" Sue glared at all three of them as Santiago saw Brittany turn to him in surprise. He didn't dare look at her though, he knew she wouldn't be happy that he went behind her back and tried to speak with Sue.

"We are not fighting over _him_," Quinn said the last word with utter disdain, "we were simply having a disagreement about who is in charge and Brittany seems to be entirely too stupid because apparently she has gotten herself involved with Santiago."

"Seriously Q, you should really watch your mouth," Santiago couldn't hold his tongue any longer as Quinn insulted Brittany.

"Excuse me? I don't remember talking to you and stop trying to be her knight in shining armor, you couldn't be further from it," she said with a snarl.

"Guys, stop it. Sue, I just wanted to tell Quinn that I quit the squad and I was going to do it in private later but she forced it out of me. So I'm sorry for that but I feel my time on the squad is over. It's one thing for Quinn to tell me what activities I can take part in at school but I don't need her telling me who I can go out with or who I can be friends with. Especially when she goes behind my back to do so." Brittany spoke timidly but with conviction.

"Are you actually telling me you guys are together? Brittany, I was looking out for you when I told him to stay away. He has a horrible reputation and I don't want to see you getting screwed over like all the other girls he used." Quinn pretended to be the concerned friend but Brittany refused to even look at her, choosing instead to stare at the ground with great interest.

Santiago was fuming now, "No I won't. You know as much as every other person at this school how crazy I am about her." Who was Quinn to say that to Brittany? He was sick of her shit.

"Oh _please_. Like you were crazy about Kayleigh? Or Courtney? Or Lara?" Quinn scoffed.

"Definitely not because I never even told them I liked them, let alone that I was in love with them," Quinn froze when he said that, like he had just slapped her in the face.

Sue, who had been sitting in silence while observing the bitter exchange of words, decided to interrupt at long last. "Isn't this precious? The Latin ladies man has calmed his promiscuous ways to settle for the cute, but slightly dimwitted, new girl. I can imagine some failing Hollywood writer typing out a version of your story in a quaint but homely apartment in New York in the hope that a generic hotshot producer will buy it and turn it into a predictable yet strangely watchable movie for the mass audience of pre-teens who would love nothing more than to spend their parents' hard earned money to attend their local cinema in droves. But do you know what? I am not one of those pre teens nor am I a fan of liberal Hollywood so I am bored by this declaration of love and would appreciate if I could actually get a coherent explanation from one of you. Santiago, you first." She tilted her head in his direction.

He shifted in his seat and the loud squeaking of the chair punctuated the silence that had settled upon them as all three women eyed him with interest.

"Um, right. It doesn't actually matter anymore so we can probably just forget it," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He knew it was a longshot but he just really wanted to explain to Brittany in private not in front of the Ice Queen.

"You're speaking to the woman who remembers her own birth, so I will not _just forget it_," Sue said the last three words with an imitation of a Spanish accent, not that he spoke with one but whatever. He wasn't in a position to argue.

"San, what were you doing?" it was Brittany who spoke this time and he cracked immediately. Her bright blue eyes burnt holes through him. She was picking her nails nervously but waiting patiently for an answer.

He coughed to clear his suddenly dry throat.

"I sorta just came here to see if Sue would make sure that you'd have a place on the team no matter what Quinn said. It was stupid of me and I'm sorry," he rushed the words out as if saying them faster would soften the impact.

Sue started laughing incredulously, Quinn chuckled lowly and Brittany had no expression whatsoever which freaked him out even more.

"Oh that is funny. Anyone who dares ask me such a thing is either crazy or looking for a death wish. In this case Mr. Lopez I assume you're crazy with raging teenage lust and puppy love for Brittany so I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I hereby dismiss you as I wish to speak to these two ladies alone." Sue gestured to the door and Santiago was surprised at having been asked to leave so suddenly. He glanced to both Quinn and Brittany and then back at Sue, hoping someone would tell him he could stay. No one did. He stood up reluctantly and turned to leave before making the rash decision to turn back to Brittany, lean down, and whisper into her ear.

"I love you and I'll wait outside," he kissed her ear and her cheek, he went to leave again but Brittany grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I love you too," she said with a genuine smile. Quinn scoffed loudly.

"Please leave. I do not wish to bear witness to any more of this nonsense," Sue said with a sigh.

He left without a backward glance and slumped against the door once he closed it behind him.

He really wanted to be by Brittany's side right now but he couldn't. Instead he'd have to wait outside with bated breath. He knew Quinn would be ripping his character apart and intimidating Brittany and he wasn't too sure what Sue would do about it. He just hoped beyond hope that she would be ok.

* * *

After a horrible twenty minutes of distractedly playing Angry Birds on his phone, the door to Sue's office finally opened. Santiago jumped up from where he had been sitting against a locker and walked straight over to Brittany who appeared on her own, Quinn was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"It went really well, San." She hugged him close and he inhaled the familiar smell of her shampoo.

"I'm co-captain of the Cheerios." She laughed in disbelief and Santiago had to take a step back to look at her properly, gauging if she was winding him up or not.

"What?"

"She said that she needs me on the team and she wants me to be co-captain because Quinn is apparently too emotionally unstable right now," Brittany explained like she couldn't believe she was even saying the words. He couldn't either.

"Are you serious? This is amazing, Britt." He picked her up and twirled them both around, her squeals echoed in the hallway. He dropped her back down to the ground and kissed her hard on the lips. He could feel her smiling into the kiss.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked as he pulled her close into him for another, more subdued hug.

"Nuh uh," Brittany shook her head in his chest, "I know you just wanted me to be protected but I don't need it. I just want to be happy and if being on the Cheerios doesn't mean I have to live under Quinn's rules then I _will_ be happy, especially with you by side."

The door to the office opened again and Quinn stepped into the hallway. She barely acknowledged their presence as she stalked off toward the lunchroom.

"Looks like _she's_ not too happy," Santiago spoke into Brittany's hair.

"I guess not," Brittany's voice was light and carefree, "lunch is starting in a few minutes, let's go get something to eat. I can't wait to show you off." She took Santiago's hand and led him in the direction that Quinn had gone only seconds before.

They could finally act like a couple together in school.

And he could _finally_ tell the guys to back off and stop trying to get into Brittany's pants.

Especially that asshole Evans.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. They really keep me going. We are coming to an end soon and I'm so happy that so many of you have joined me on this journey. Remember, I am available at Tumblr (same username as ) for all Brittiago related questions and requests. Enjoy.**

* * *

The butterflies in Santiago's stomach were dipping and diving while flying around excitedly as he anticipated _finally_ being open about his relationship with Brittany.

They walked into the lunchroom where only a few students were scattered around the tables, chatting and laughing while picking at the food on their plates. The queue wasn't too long, which was a bonus of being there early. The lunch lady, or Millie as she asked to be called, was scooping up lumpy, mashed potatoes and unceremoniously slapping it onto the plate of some unlucky student.

"Look at you two fancy lovebirds. Y'all are lookin' happy," she said to Brittany as they approached her, pointing between their linked hands.

"Hi Millie. We are feeling pretty awesome, right San?"

"That's right," he answered while balancing a tray in one hand and holding Brittany's with the other.

"What can I get you then, Ms. Brittany?" she twirled the scooper in her hand and Santiago watched with interest as flecks of potato flung off of it and stuck to the glass of the hot food counter. He tuned out and let Brittany order for the two of them. He was busy taking in her features, the way her lips moved as she spoke and her hand squeezed his every few seconds, almost as if she was checking that it was really there. He was glad for the reassurance too.

The bell rang suddenly and Millie laughed, "Here comes the stampede. You kids are lucky to have gotten the best of what's on offer."

Santiago would usually make a snide remark about how nothing at McKinley was the best of anything but he was too happy and really looking forward to the prospect of showing off to the guys. He had already noticed people looking at them curiously and a few guys were eyeing him with jealously. It made him grin smugly.

He paid for their lunches and noted happily that Brittany had gotten him fries and a burger. She had a salad and a bottle of water, probably because of some Sue Sylvester related reason. He had to let go of her hand to carry the tray, which he was ridiculously disappointed about. Brittany stopped walking as they got closer to his usual table and looked toward the table of Cheerios that was slowly filling up.

"Um, where are we gonna sit?" she asked with a frown, her lower lip jutted out and it made him want to kiss her.

"I dunno. I can sit with you if you want? Or do you wanna just sit with them and I'll sit with the guys?" It was like an unwritten rule that people sat with their own group for at least most of the lunch break.

"I wanna sit with you but I better go over to the girls first now that I'm co-captain and all." She sighed in resignation.

"It's ok, you can come over after." he smiled reassuringly.

"I guess," she replied as she took her plate and drink from the tray, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," his heart soared. He nodded over at Mike who waved in his direction, most likely wondering why he was taking so long to meet him there.

He really wanted to kiss her but their hands were full and he knew a lot of people were paying attention to them. Maybe Brittany was waiting to tell her friends before they made out in front of the whole school?

"See you later handsome." Brittany said before walking off and leaving him to unashamedly check her ass out.

He headed over to Mike and sat beside him, a sappy smile on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mike asked immediately.

"Nothing. I'm just happy," he spoke around a mouth full of fries.

"That's my point." Mike said like it was obvious.

Before the conversation could progress any further, Puck and Finn lumbered up and took their designated seats.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Puck asked Mike when Santiago offered him a friendly smile.

"He's happy, apparently," Mike answered skeptically, with a wary glance at Santiago.

"What's wrong with that?" Finn mumbled while taking a giant sized bite out of his burger.

"Nothing, just weird that's all," Puck was side-eyeing Santiago carefully, unused to seeing him so relaxed.

He kept his mouth shut about Brittany, unsure as to whether she wanted to tell them together and he didn't want to spoil it. Mike was complaining about Tina and Finn was telling them about his date with Manhands so it was almost impossible not to mention her, but he managed.

"Personally, I prefer being a single ladies man, am I right Lopez?" Puck's question caught his attention. He had been dipping fries into a dollop of ketchup and running them over the plate to gather some salt, ignoring them almost completely.

"Uh… not exactly," he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you've gone soft man, since Hudson lost his balls to Berry I thought I could rely on you." Puck shook his head in disappointment, like somehow Santiago had betrayed him.

Santiago opened his mouth only to find he had no idea what to tell them. But, as always, Brittany saved the day when she came up behind him and ran her fingers through his hair before planting herself on his lap.

"Hello," she waved while taking a bite of Santiago's burger and chewing happily.

"Uh…. That's weird," Puck looked at the other guys for confirmation, they nodded slowly.

"What's weird?" Brittany looked around in confusion, as she casually took Santiago's hand and pulled it across her stomach.

"No, _that's_ weird," Puck clarified as he directed his gaze to Santiago's hand.

"What's weird about his hand?" Brittany asked defensively, her tone hardening noticeably.

"Basically we're wondering why you're sitting on Santiago's lap and why his hand is where it is." Mike finally explained for everyone. Finn was just sitting there looking like he was crapping himself or had bad gas. Pretty much looking exactly the same as usual, actually.

"You didn't tell them?" Brittany twisted to look at him, hurt evident in her eyes.

"I didn't know if you wanted to tell them together or not. Like, to be more special or whatever," he said and her face lit up immediately as she turned back to the three guys who were gawking at them in bewilderment.

"We're together," she smiled before taking another bite of his burger.

"What. The. Fuck?" Puck slammed his hand on the table and threw his head back in laughter.

"Dude, what's so funny?" Santiago hissed.

"It just all makes sense now. You've been banging _her _this whole time." Puck shouted loudly enough to gain the attention of some random students at the table beside them.

"Don't say it like-" Santiago began before Brittany cut in, "Yup," she answered with an enthusiastic nod as she laced her fingers through his.

"I'm genuinely surprised," Mike admitted as he tapped a text out at lightening speed on his cell phone.

Brittany giggled and placed a lingering kiss on Santiago's cheek, which was unexpected, soft and warm.

"He's just so irresistible and cute." Her breath was hot on his already heated cheek.

"Man, this is too perfect." Puck clapped his hand together once and rubbed them together excitedly, "your reputation has just been destroyed. Getting called cute is one thing, but blushing like a prissy woman when a hot girl kisses your _cheek_is a whole other ball park."

"Leave him alone." Brittany demanded seriously, her eyebrows furrowed together in indignation.

"And now I think your dick just shrunk." Puck laughed again, his thumb and index finger practically touching each other in his attempt to imitate its new size.

"I hope not, because I bet he can do things with his that you couldn't even think of. But even if it did shrink, it would still be the biggest at this table." She fired back without a second's hesitation.

Puck shut up and gaped open mouthed at her, his face was a mixture of shock and admiration.

"Leave me out of it." Finn said at last, having been silent the entire time.

"Me too. I know what they say about Asians, but it's not true." Mike held his hands up in defence, "Oh and Tina says congratulations, apparently it's about time and she wants to talk to Brittany as soon as she's finished draping herself all over you. Her words not mine."

Now that Radio Tina knew, it was only a matter time before the entire student body of McKinley was aware of their relationship.

Santiago wondered how long the news would take to travel to the unwilling ears of Sam Evans.

Hopefully not long.

* * *

Brittany and Santiago parted ways after lunch. She had told him that Quinn was ignoring her and refusing to even look in her general direction. Santiago wasn't surprised but he could tell that Brittany was a lot more affected by it than she was letting on. It made him sad that someone so amazing could let someone so vindictive and cruel hurt them but that's just how Brittany was. Too nice for her own good.

He was sat at the back of class with Puck to his left and Kurt on his right.

"I was told four times since lunch that you and Brittany are an item. One over zealous young lady even informed that you were caught having animal sex in Sue Sylvester's office by Quinn. I honestly cannot understand how these rumors can get so out of control so quickly." Kurt said as he filed and polished his nails, not even bothering to seem interested in the teacher's notes that were written on the board for them to copy.

"I heard that Brittany asked for a three way and she mentioned me specifically. Gotta say, I'd be down for that." Puck said as he flicked a paper spit ball with his pen over at Artie from Glee club.

Santiago punched him hard on the shoulder and Puck's pen flew out of his hand and hit Artie's wheelchair with a pang.

"No one said that you pervert and keep your disgusting hands away from Brittany." He warned menacingly. There was no way that he was going to let Puck try it on with Brittany.

"She's a hot piece of ass, dude. I'm allowed to appreciate it." Puck tried to defend himself but even Kurt looked scandalized.

"Not without her written permission you're not."

Puck opened his mouth to reply, only to choke on what Santiago imagined to be a counterattack spit ball fired by Artie. One look over at him confirmed his suspicions. Artie was doubled over in laughter as Puck gagged and coughed violently.

"What is going on down there? Puckerman, please stop interrupting the class, we have a lot to cover over the next few weeks." Mrs. Jameson scolded from the front of the room, where she had been reading Fifty Shades of Grey, clearly without a care about how the class was progressing.

Puck glared at Artie who waved back, knowing full well he would get away with what he did.

Rule number one when it came to Artie Abrams: don't get caught hurting the guy in the wheelchair. Girls don't dig it.

Not that any of the guys would hurt Artie anyway seeing as they paid him to do their homework and couldn't risk the possibility of him refusing.

Santiago had scribbled down the notes from the board and was staring listlessly out the window when his phone vibrated from his pocket.

It was from Quinn.

"Meet me in the usual place under the bleachers after school."-Quinn

What could she want from him now? Would she never let this go?

He thought it best to meet her anyway and see what she had planned this time.

"Ok." He replied and put his phone back in his pocket.

He couldn't concentrate on anything other than what Quinn had to say to him for the rest of the day. Why was she making things so hard, all the time? Couldn't she leave them alone?

* * *

When the bell for his last class rang, Santiago pushed out past the rush of students making a beeline to their lockers and headed straight to the bleachers where Quinn was waiting for him on the ratty couch. It felt like he was back to square one all over again.

"What do you want?" he said in lieu of greeting.

"I want to talk to you." She answered simply, like they were old friends and this was a run of the mill thing for her to do.

"I'm not interested."

"Santiago, just sit down." She commanded, and for some reason he followed.

"What are you planning this time, to lock me up somewhere? Because that's the only thing that can keep me from Brittany. I'm not playing any of your games anymore, our relationship is much more than that." He said angrily but Quinn's face remained impassive.

"I'm not here to play games." Quinn was looking out at the football field through the gaps in the rows of seats in front of them. It was a sunny day and he could hear the track team coach yelling in the distance.

"Um, ok." He replied awkwardly, unsure as to whether she was being nice or cruel.

"Brittany is co-captain now. I'm sure you know that." Her voice was starting to strain now and Santiago braced himself for a barrage of insults and threats. It would be far too unlike her to just let this whole thing go.

"I know." He agreed with a stiff nod.

"So she came to my school, took my friends, took my captaincy and took the only guy I've ever felt for." Quinn looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

Santiago stopped breathing and almost choked on the air that lodged in his throat.

"Uh… Quinn, I-"

"No don't. Don't feed me some bullshit line about how you love _her_. I've been here the whole time, giving little pieces of myself to you and you threw it all back in my face by pursuing her. What's so special about Brittany? She's not exactly smart is she?" She was definitely crying now but her voice remained relatively steady.

"She _is_ smart and I love her Quinn." He gritted his teeth, begging himself to remain calm. She treated him like crap constantly, he hardly considered that as 'giving little pieces' of herself to him.

"Do you know how hard it was for me the day my daddy threw you out of the house? I cried and pleaded with him to change his mind but he wouldn't. He sent me to Jesus camp and told me to get rid of my sinful feelings toward you and I tried so freaking hard but I couldn't." She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly.

"I had no idea." Santiago admitted. He was stunned. He had never suspected she had feelings like this for him. Ever.

"Yeah I guess you didn't." Quinn released another shaky breath.

"I don't know what to say."

He placed a hand on her thigh to gain her attention to tell her he was sorry but he was in love with Brittany, when she turned suddenly put her hand on his cheek kissed him on the lips.

He pulled away immediately but it was too late.

"San?" Brittany's voice spoke from behind them.

"Oh, hi Brittany." Quinn smiled devilishly.

Brittany stared between the two of them with an indecipherable look on her face.

What had she seen?


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hey everyone. So, this is the final chapter, however I will post an Epilogue soon. Thank you all so, so much for joining me on this journey. You have been amazing. Every favourite, follow and review inspired me beyond belief. This has been a great experience for me and I have each and every one of you to thank for that. I had no idea that there was such an appetite for Brittiago so I was pleasantly surprised by the reaction I received.**

**You can still follow me on Tumblr where I answer questions and take prompts. My username is fakeorganisms.**

* * *

"Quinn." Brittany tilted her head toward her but remained standing in the same spot. Santiago felt as if time had frozen and he lost all ability to speak. He wanted to tell Brittany that Quinn was psychotic and that he didn't kiss her back but all he could focus on was the sound of the blood rushing to his head and the look on Brittany's face. The one he didn't understand.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Quinn said it like she meant it, her acting abilities were second to none.

"So am I." Brittany replied, and that's when Santiago found his voice.

"Britt-" he began but Brittany spoke over him.

"I'm a little embarrassed for you actually. I thought you had sunk as low as you could go but this is just really scraping the bottom of the barrel," Brittany walked around to face them and Santiago stood up and automatically took her hand, which she didn't push away much to his relief, "I know you think I'm stupid Quinn, but you're really underestimating me this time. If you thought for even a second that I would believe Santiago would actually want _you_, then you really are as crazy as he kept telling me you were. I know these little scenarios work in badly written teen movies, but not in real life."

Santiago blew out a breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding, thankfully Brittany knew him well enough to see that Quinn was trying to orchestrate some ridiculous showdown.

"I'd never cheat on you." He told her honestly, she smiled and nodded in response but kept her eyes on Quinn who was still sitting down, tapping her foot off the ground nervously and looking decidedly less smug than when Brittany first appeared.

"Yes you will," Quinn spat as she finally stood up, her chin held high in a fake show of confidence.

"No he won't, so back off and leave us alone." Brittany turned to leave, tugging Santiago by the hand.

"He'll get bored of you and move on like he always does." Quinn shouted after them.

"You know what?" Brittany spun around to look at her again, "I'm not even mad at you. I just feel sorry for you. I know you have feelings for Santiago but he doesn't have them back so you need to move on. I hope you find someone eventually but keep your lips away from my boyfriend because next time I won't be so nice." And with that she stomped off with Santiago in tow. He was inappropriately turned on. But how _hot_ did Brittany look when she was mad? Damn.

* * *

Santiago walked Brittany home with a plan to meet up later when he could borrow his mom's car. He was still reeling from the verbal smack down that Brittany had given Quinn and wanted to show her just how much he would never, ever get bored of her.

He headed straight for his bedroom when he got home but was stopped by his mom who was folding clothes onto Lolita's bed.

"_How did your meeting go today, mijo?" _she asked while taking a pile of neatly folded clothes and putting them into an open drawer beside Lolita's bed.

"_Not bad. I got a report card and I'm going to meet with the counselor tomorrow." _He stepped into the room and sat on Carlos' bed, it squeaked under his weight. He started folding the clothes that his mom had left there.

"_Good. Have you much homework?" _

"_No not really. Can I borrow your car later?" _he decided to just risk it and ask her straight out.

"C_ertainly not. You are grounded, remember?" _His mom reminded him sternly. He groaned in disappointment. He had hoped she would go easier on him now that he had spoken with Figgins and gotten his punishment in school.

"_I was going to bring Brittany on a sightseeing trip around Lima, just to thank her for everything." _He knew his mom loved Brittany and was hoping she would cave at that revelation. She rolled her eyes at him.

"_If you're back here by no later than nine, you can have my car. But Santiago, if you break curfew I will be very angry with you._"

He hopped up and pulled her in for a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"_Thank you. I promise I'll be back on time." _He finished folding the clothes and rushed to his bedroom to get his homework done, firing a quick text to Brittany to tell her to be ready in an hour.

Once the time came to collect her Santiago beeped twice outside her house and waited excitedly for her to come out. She was wearing a simple white dress and a denim jacket and looked totally sexy.

"Hello." She greeted as she got into the car. She leaned over for a peck on the lips and smiled shyly.

"Hi." He kissed her again, put the car into the drive and took them around the town, making sure to show her all the hotspots. They laughed as he told her some embarrassing stories and relived his memories of each place.

"I really love this, San but I have to be honest and I hope you don't take this the wrong way." Brittany said as they left the car park of the local library, where Santiago got banned for challenging the librarian over a fee that he had racked up because his dad burnt the book in one of his many attempts to show him who the boss around their house was. It was a sad memory but one he found a little funny now when he retold the story of being chased around the adult section after sneaking in with Puck a few months later.

"Okaayy?"

"I thought that when we went on a drive we would be going somewhere quiet and private so that we could, you know, get jiggy. Because ever since Quinn's lips were on yours earlier on all I've wanted to do was make sure that every piece of her was gone and replaced with me." Brittany's unexpected honesty made him almost swerve into the next lane and crash the car. Her hand creeped onto his thigh and he struggled to concentrate on driving.

"I totally want to do that but just so you know, Quinn's lips were barely on mine and I think that hot make out session we had afterward got rid of any Quinn germs." He reassured her confidently.

"Hmmm, still I'd like to get reacquainted. If you know what I mean." Her hand drifted dangerously close to his crotch. He forgot to reply as he took a left turn that would bring them to lookout point, the place that overlooked the entire city. It was beautiful when it was dark. He had never actually brought a girl there before, but he had gone with the guys for some sneaky bottles of beer.

"I meant have sex, San." Brittany elaborated after Santiago's lack of response. His blood was rushing from his brain to his dick pretty rapidly.

He laughed a little, "I know, Britt. I'm just hoping to get us there alive because your hand on my leg is making it hard to think."

"I hope it's making it's making something else hard because as soon as we're parked up, I want to get started right away." She tapped him twice where the outline of his dick could be seen in his sweatpants. He revved the engine and got them there in under five minutes.

* * *

As soon as he turned the engine off, Brittany's lips were on his. Tongues wrestled and hands roamed as the windows started fogging up.

"Push your seat back." Brittany panted into his mouth. He fumbled for the lever and pushed it the whole way until it made a clunking noise and couldn't go any further. Brittany swung her leg over and straddled him. Hitching her dress up, she started grinding down long and hard quickly building a rhythm. Santiago was mesmerized at the way her tongue licked its way around his mouth and traveled down to his neck.

She worked him up so fast that in only a few short minutes he was rock hard. He reached between them and ghosted his fingers over her panties, marveling at how wet she was even through the fabric.

"Did you bring a condom?" she whined onto the skin of his neck.

"Yeah," he reached into his pocket with his free hand and took out the square foil packet, holding it up for her to see.

Brittany awkwardly took her panties off and pulled Santiago's sweatpants and boxers down to his knees, his throbbing cock sprung free and hit his clothed stomach, Brittany reached for it immediately and started jerking him off.

"We'll need to be super quick, it's almost half eight already," her breaths were ragged and her words urgent. She took the condom from Santiago and ripped it open, kissing him heatedly while rolling it over the tip of his dick, squeezing twice once it reached the base.

"Are you ready?" she asked as she hovered over him. He gulped and wet his lips before replying with a simple, "Yeah."

After what happened with Quinn earlier and seeing her take charge right now, Santiago knew he wouldn't last long.

"_Fuck." _Tight wet heat surrounded him as the head of his cock pushed through the elasticated barrier of Brittany's entrance. He was having trouble concentrating on anything else. She moved down only a little, then back up to where he was barely in her, before sinking the whole way down again and connecting them completely.

Brittany stopped then and moaned, breathing heavily onto his lips. He could feel her stretch around him and it was incredible. He dropped his head back, closed his eyes and tried to regain some calm but it wasn't working. His heart rate was increasing and his skin was flushed. Brittany pulled his face back toward her and they kissed again, sloppily and desperately.

She moved herself up and dropped back down, picking up the pace as she rode him into oblivion. It took a few beats before Santiago gained his senses and began thrusting into her, Brittany cursed and her head fell to his shoulder.

He looked between them and nearly came when he saw himself disappear inside of her again. Her juices coated the condom, it was the sexiest thing ever. He couldn't stop watching her fuck him and Brittany noticed, smirking at him and raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Seeing and feeling it made the tingles in his spine spread throughout his whole body.

"I can't…._ugh_…I'm gonna come soon," he admitted, feeling awful that he couldn't hold off much longer.

He grabbed the base of cock and as soon as she slid up again he pulled out completely, rubbing the tip over her clit, squeezing it hard to fight off his impending orgasm. Brittany jerked forward into him.

"Oh, San." She mumbled almost incoherently.

He let go of his dick and pressed his thumb up to her. She gasped, staring straight into his eyes as he started rubbing circles over her clit. That set her off as she moved over him faster than before, making figure eights each time he was fully inside her again. His thighs were paining him from the strain of pushing into her from the position he was in but it was worth it. He increased the pressure of his finger on her most sensitive part.

It took only a couple more thrusts for his balls to contract suddenly and he exploded into the condom. He moaned and groaned loudly, cursing and saying her name over and over again. He felt her spasm around him and knew she was reaching her peak too. He stilled when he emptied himself completely and Brittany collapsed into him, their sweaty foreheads touching and lips grazing.

"That was incredible." He said after a quick kiss.

"It really was." Brittany agreed as she removed herself from him. He took the condom off, opened the car door and dropped it unceremoniously onto the ground. Brittany grimaced but didn't say anything. It's not like he had anywhere else to put it.

"We didn't get to enjoy the view." She noted while putting her panties back on. Santiago tucked himself back into his boxers and sweatpants, readjusted the seat and straightened himself up.

"Oh, I certainly enjoyed the view." He said through a shit-eating grin.

Brittany giggled and blushed.

Seriously, he was the luckiest guy in the whole world.

* * *

It was lunch time the next day as Santiago made his way toward Brittany's locker where they had agreed to meet. He was eyeing the pamphlet in his hand;

"**So, you're a Latino with rage? Combat stereotypes and your naturally fiery passion**-**see inside for more details.**"

This school really was beyond fucked up. His meeting with Ms. Pillsbury had been strangely enlightening, although she spent most of it polishing her office. She had been attentive and kind, even though he had been stubborn and rude. Eventually he warmed to her and they started talking about his childhood. It was disconcerting and upsetting but something that he was willing to do for a better future. And to be a better person for his family and Brittany.

He grumbled when he was met with the unholy sight of Sam chatting to Brittany. If that inflatable lipped asshole didn't get the hint to back off soon, he may have to have a not so friendly word with him after school someday.

"Invited, you be." He regrettably overheard Sam say in the most awful impression of Yoda ever.

"Oh hello Samuel." Santiago snarled.

"Uh.. hey dude." Sam stuttered, he took a step back from Brittany.

"Hi San." Brittany smiled brightly, "Sam here was just inviting me to the cinema tonight." She said obliviously.

"Oh, you were?" Santiago folded and pocketed the pamphlet.

"Uhm…. I was just telling her that the old cinema still plays the classics, you know? Star Wars IV: A New Hope is playing tonight." Sam was turning even paler than he already was. He was almost translucent.

"How sweet. As much as I love to see you hitting on my girlfriend and asking her on a date, I think I'd much prefer if you fucked right off and left her alone because the only person who will be going to the cinema with you tonight is Pam and her five friends." He raised his hand and waved, pointing to the palm and making a wanking motion, "and the next time you insist on bringing those horrifically giant lips of yours within a ten mile radius of Brittany, I will make sure to buy ever single stick of chapstick on sale here in Lima and burn them in front of your house, am I clear?" Santiago finished with a fake smile.

Before Sam had a chance to reply, Brittany pushed Santiago full force against the locker and stuck her tongue down his throat.

"You are so hot." She said while running her hand under his top and over his stomach.

"I, um, I didn't know you two were together." Sam was saying to nobody as Santiago was far too busy enjoying the taste of Brittany and she was preoccupied with dry humping him against the locker.

"Sam," Santiago attempted to say but Brittany brought his lips back to hers by her hands on his cheeks, "Mmpphh, fuck off." He mumbled but Sam had already walked off dejectedly.

Fuck, could his life get any better?

"You are so getting lucky tonight." Brittany broke their kiss and wiped her mouth.

Yes. Yes it could.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Here it is guys, the epilogue. Santiago has come a long way and I feel that I have too! I will never be able to thank you all enough for the constant support and I hope that this was worth the wait (I apologise for the delay, I was surprised with an unexpected getaway for Valentine's Day).**

**You are all amazing. If you have any questions or prompts, follow me at Tumblr (fakeorganisms)where I am happy to answer/consider them all.**

* * *

Santiago was sitting at the back of class, idly swinging his pen in his left hand, and staring at Brittany who was furrowing her eyebrows in concentration and scribbling frantically onto the page that lay on the desk in front of her. They were in Spanish and taking their final exam of the year. He was silently admiring just how far she had come from when they first started their tutoring sessions. He was also admiring how hot she was, but mostly just being a supportive boyfriend.

Unfortunately, he was sitting beside Puck and nowhere near touching distance of Brittany because Mr. Schue had caught his hand wandering up her skirt a few weeks back and banned them from being too close. Brittany also thought it was a good idea because getting horny in the middle of class was like "having a giant marshmallow put in front of you but it's in a glass cage and you can't eat it so all you can do is imagine what it tastes like and that makes you want it more and then a teacher comes and tells you that you can't eat marshmallows in school because it's indecent and it's annoying because marshmallows just make you feel sooo good, you know?" Sometimes Brittany's mind went on a tangent that even Santiago found difficult to keep up with.

"It creeps me out how much you've changed since getting with Britt, it's like she keeps your balls in her purse and you've turned into a complete bitch." Puck said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I don't even care what you think," Santiago whispered back, with a dismissive shrug and signal for him to stop talking. He'd be damned if he got an automatic F for talking, not that Puck would care. He had already decided to take his pool business to L.A so he wasn't bothered by his grades. Not that he ever really was.

"That's what I mean," Puck shook his head and went back to his test. Santiago noted that the only thing on Puck's sheet was a badly drawn man in a sombrero. Classy.

Santiago leaned back in his chair to try and get a view of Brittany's upper thigh under the table she was at, but a miscalculation and the unfortunate laws of gravity made his chair fall back unexpectedly and he grappled for a hold on his desk, luckily those years of football practice paid off and he managed not to hit the ground but the noise he caused caught the attention of the entire class, teacher included.

"Are you ok there, Mr. Lopez?" Mr. Schue walked toward him with a raised eyebrow, shooting him a look of disapproval.

"Uh… yeah I'm good." His face was heating up as he risked a glance over at Brittany who was smirking knowingly. She winked for good measure which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the class who now knew he was being a pervert during an exam. Great.

"Ok. Just be careful from now on, I hear the chairs at UCLA might not be as solid as they are here at good ol' William McKinley High. Class, put your pens down and let me collect your answer sheets." Mr. Schue took Santiago's first and gave him a genuine smile, which he returned. Shockingly, Mr. Schue had helped in with his college applications and took a strange liking to him since Brittany joined Glee club. In fact, a lot of unexpected people took a liking to him since he started going out with Brittany.

The bell rang and students started practically throwing their sheets into Mr. Schue's hands. Santiago headed straight over to Brittany, dropping a peck on her cheek while taking her books and bag. Chivalry was certainly not dead and the look of admiration that Brittany gave him every time he did something as simple as that made him feel like the amazing guy on the planet.

"How did you get on?" He asked her, eager to find out.

"It was really, really great. The last bunch of notes you gave me totally paid off."

She was glowing, relief and pride evident on her face.

"My baby's a genius! I told you. Those notes were nothing, it's your big, sexy brain that does the real work."

She scrunched her nose up in disgust, "Yuck, there's nothing sexy about organs San."

Without missing a beat, he grinned devilishly, "That's strange, because I have an organ that you definitely seem to think is sexy."

She couldn't stop the laugh that tumbled from her lips but didn't refrain from smacking his arm in outrage, "You're terrible."

He pulled her into him and nuzzled her neck, "Raarggghhh," he nibbled on her skin playfully.

Brittany's squeals could be heard halfway down the hall.

* * *

The following Friday was the night of Senior Prom. Santiago was wearing his father's old suit and waiting anxiously for Brittany in her living room, surrounded by her extended family and his own mom and her two sisters.

Brittany was upstairs getting ready, but given that her dad was nowhere to be found Santiago concluded that she was also receiving a pep talk of sorts. He was sick with nerves and he didn't know why.

"Calm down mijo, you will burn a hole in this carpet," his mom pointed to his restless feet.

"Sorry, I can't help it. _I don't know what's gotten into me. I want everything to be great, this is the last big school event we'll have_." He said, switching to Spanish in an attempt to keep his worry hidden from the Pierce family.

"_This is not the last event you'll be at with Brittany."_ His mom said, immediately realizing why he was so on edge. He had a horrible, unwarranted niggling of a doubt about whether Brittany would want to stay with him after school. They had both gotten into UCLA after meticulously going through their college applications together and working their butts off in school, but he wasn't sure what lay ahead for them, did Brittany want to spread her wings? Get some experience? Surely she wouldn't want to be tied down to a surly, stubborn, sarcastic guy like him when the entire L.A dancing scene would be at her disposal.

"_You ridiculous boy. She loves you so much. Don't doubt her. Now stop paying attention to me and look behind you, your beautiful date is waiting."_ He smiled gratefully at his mother and turned around, his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Brittany was wearing a bright blue dress that complimented her beautifully blue eyes.

"You are breathtaking." He stepped forward, taking her hands in his own and looking her up and down again. She blushed and ducked her head "And I can't believe that I'm the person who gets to take you to this prom."

"Ok you lovebirds, let us take some pictures for the family album." Brittany's mom broke the atmosphere and it was only then that Santiago noticed the room had gone silent as their families watched them intently.

Brittany was dragged away from him as she was complimented repeatedly and made a fuss of. She never liked being the center of attention unless when she was dancing, but this was her moment and Santiago wanted her to enjoy it.

After the chatter and excitement died down, Brittany and Santiago were herded over to the fireplace in the living room where the various different family members lined up to take photographs.

"You are so handsome. I love your suit, it's so fancy. I'm really glad your mom found it," Brittany spoke directly into his ear. It was a grey three piece suit that his father had worn to his own prom. It was expensive and well tailored, fitting him perfectly. His mom had bought him a light blue tie to wear with it and now he knew why. They were matching and it felt great. She opened the suit jacket and wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder and hugging him tight. He was too busy looking down at her in awe to remember they were being photographed.

"This is one for the mantelpiece." Susan came over to them and showed the picture she had just taken. It was candid and perfect. They looked so in love.

"It's so cute," his mom, in an uncharacteristical moment of excitement, clapped her hands together, "my grandbabies will love to see this."

Santiago froze but Brittany took it in her stride, "We better have it framed then."

Every knot of worry and stress released from his body when she said that. If she hadn't freaked out about babies, then she wanted to be with him forever, right?

Wait, why wasn't he freaking out about babies? Wasn't it a little soon to be thinking that far? It felt natural though. He wanted to have children with Brittany and if she wanted that too? Then life was pretty fucking awesome. He clung to those words all night to put his mind at ease.

The prom was totally awesome and Brittany stole the show with her killer dance moves to the surprise of no one.

They won Prom King and Queen and the look of anger that crossed Quinn Fabray's face at the announcement was a highlight of the night for him.

Brittany, in her speech, insisted that every girl present deserved the honor of being Prom Queen and handed her crown back saying that unless everyone got to wear one, she didn't want to. Santiago did the same. He only wanted to be the King if Brittany was Queen and she had proven to everyone just how amazing she was by her actions.

Quinn was livid but had to plaster on a fake smile and congratulate them.

Her date for the night was Karofsky.

And as far as Santiago was concerned? They deserved each other.

* * *

After Prom, the time until Graduation flew by.

They were standing in a long line of senior class students, as Principal Figgins gave a mind numbingly boring speech about how statistically McKinley High Students are only 47% likely to end up unemployed or in prison.

Santiago was positioned about ten people down from Brittany because they were in alphabetical order, but every few seconds they made eye contact and exchanged excited smiles.

When Brittany's name was called on stage, Santiago wolf whistled and hollered loudly causing a series of eye rolls and sighs of exasperation from those around him but he couldn't care less, his girl was graduating and on her way to college despite being told otherwise. She was a sheer genius and she deserved this more than anyone else because she worked so much harder for it.

After the ceremony, Brittany ran and jumped into his open arms.

"We did it, San! We're finished school and we're going to _California_." He nodded and kissed her happily, worry still gnawing at his stomach. What would change for them in California? He was too afraid to ask so he pushed it to the back of his mind as they met their families in the crowd of eager parents who sat through the ceremony.

They were treated to a slap up meal in a nice restaurant, where plenty of nostalgic and happy tears were shed (mostly by his mom).

That night Rachel Berry was having a party where Santiago found himself listening to half the Glee club drunkenly sing their hearts out in the basement of the Berry house.

So many things had changed in his life since meeting Brittany. Not only was he happier than ever before, but he had a whole new group of friends and a whole new outlook on his future.

When Brittany joined Glee club, he used to wait for her by going to the gym or hanging around the football field but by the end he was helping out in the choir room and even sang a song once. Of course by 'sang a song' he hummed a few notes in the background as Artie and Sugar crooned at one another but Brittany seemed to think of it as significant enough to drag him into the empty locker room and rode him like she was in heat. It was awesome.

He built tentative friendships with the Gleeks and even had Rachel Berry's number in his phone. Unlike Santiago, however, Finn actually joined the club and performed at Nationals with them where they earned the very respectable position of second place.

During this time he and Brittany had kicked off their anti-bullying campaign where they miraculously managed to recruit most of the football team, the cheerleading squad and three hockey players (along with many others). Brittany designed posters that encouraged people to embrace their inner unicorn. It ended up as an excuse for his teammates to hit on Brittany's teammates but it was still pretty successful and definitely made a difference at McKinley. Kurt even brought Blaine to the prom without a hitch and they weren't the only same sex couple there, which was a sight he never thought he would see.

"This is definitely not how I imagined spending our graduation." Kurt plonked himself down on the couch beside him, bringing him out of his musings.

"Weird, right?"

"Santiago Lopez, captain of the football team and most popular guy in school, sitting in Rachel Berry's basement listening to the Glee club sing ballads to each other and sob uncontrollably while his _girlfriend_ dances around in her element? Definitely weird."

"You want to know what's weirder?" Santiago asked while trying not to watch Brittany dance a little _too_ suggestively.

"What?" Kurt, who was making love-eyes with Blaine, asked.

"The fact that you haven't been smothered to death by Blaine's eyebrows yet."

"Santiago! You insufferable asshole." Kurt got up and left him sitting alone again. He couldn't help but smirk at Kurt's predictable reaction. Winding him up was still a favorite hobby of his.

He wasn't left to his own devices for long because Brittany, who had been doing shots with Tina (now her closest friend), decided it was appropriate to straddle his lap and suck on his neck.

"Britt!" he tried to stop her but she was had ploughed straight through the first four stages of drunk Brittany (playful, dance machine, philosophical, and inappropriately truthful) to uncontrollably horny.

"Mmm, you taste amazing." She mumbled before nipping at his Adam's apple and grinding down on him.

"Hello Santiago." The strangely welcome voice of Rachel said from behind Brittany.

"Uh…hi." He was now certain that the image of Rachel wearing an animal sweater, plaid skirt and white knee high socks would stop the hard-on he was trying to suppress, despite Brittany's best efforts.

"I know that you're otherwise occupied," Rachel said pointing to Brittany who was practically making out with his chin, "but I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank you for all your help this year in Glee. It means a lot to all of us."

Rachel was swaying on the spot and looked close to breaking down. Awkward.

"No problem. I did it for Brittany anyway." He was mostly telling the truth, but a part of him actually enjoyed his time with the Gleeks. Not that he'd admit it to the midget of all people.

At this point Brittany's hand was working his belt buckle and he knew he needed to take urgent action. He stilled her hands movements causing her to stop kissing him and look at him questionably.

"What's wrong? Is it because Rachel won't stop talking to you? I know she annoys you but you totally don't hate her even if you pretend to. We can go upstairs and do it on her bed, if you want?" And Brittany was now a cross between inappropriately truthful and outright horny.

"NO, I mean… no. I'd prefer if you didn't have relations on my bed and while I think it's sweet that you like me Santiago, I still can't allow for any debauchery in the house as I promised my fathers that we would respect their rules." Rachel was speed talking and Santiago was struggling to keep up which was a common occurrence.

"Whatever, Berry. We won't ruin the sanctity of virginity and Barbara Streisand worship you call a bedroom despite the fact that it would be the only action it will ever see." He said, causing Brittany to pout disappointedly.

"I don't see what the problem is, Rachel. Sex is awesome and you know that Santiago is totally amazing at-"

Santiago covered her mouth to stop her talking but he was sure that Rachel knew how the sentence was going to finish anyway.

"I am very awkward right now so I'm just going to walk away and leave you with a warning: keep your wild teenage hormones in check while in my home." Rachel stared manically at them while she slowly walked backwards over to Finn who was chatting to Blaine.

"What a total cock block!" Brittany was playing with the hairs on the back of his neck while staring daggers at Rachel.

"She does have a point, B."

"I have a point too, San. All I wanted was maybe a half hour to fool around and then I'd go right back to dancing but I can't dance now because I want you so badly." Brittany licked his lower lip to punctuate her point.

"Not fair!" he moaned, while digging his fingers into her ass, subconsciously asking her to move, which she did.

"There's a private place behind the stage where the Berry's have their washing machine and stuff. I'll go there now and you follow me in a few minutes." Brittany left no room for debate as she hopped up and moved with a deliberate sway of her hips. She disappeared behind the stage while Santiago scanned the room for any suspicious eyes and noted with relief that everyone was too drunk to pay attention to them.

Blaine was singing to Rachel, Kurt was crying to Finn, Tina was dancing with Mike, Sugar was being rolled around on Artie's wheelchair and making it rain dollar bills while Lauren tried to coerce Mercedes into having an arm wrestle. They really were an odd group of people.

As casually as possible, Santiago followed Brittany behind the stage. He damn near passed out when he saw her lying back on the washing machine, waiting patiently for him with spread legs.

"That was quick," she teased as he stepped between her legs and brought their lips together, not bothering with a reply.

The kiss became heated in seconds, all tongues and teeth. Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. She was wearing a ridiculously short dress, so he easily trailed his fingers up her thigh toward her heated center. They had no time to waste, so he dipped his finger under her panties and groaned at the wetness he found there. Brittany jerked into him, her kisses becoming sloppy and uncoordinated.

"Take them off," he commanded, deciding that the best way to get her off was to take control.

She lifted her ass, giving him room to slide her panties down over her pale legs, she kicked them off along with her high heels.

"Can you keep quiet?" he asked while licking his lips and savoring the taste of Brittany's lip-gloss. She nodded, her eyes focusing on his tongue causing him to smile knowingly. He was teasing along the lips of her pussy, lightly running his finger over them causing Brittany to squirm.

He gestured for her to lie back as he got down on his knees, hitching her dress up over her hips.

"_San_," Brittany had her hands covering her face, her breathing was heavy and ragged.

He dove straight in and licked the entire length of her, moaning at the tangy sweetness that was _Brittany_. It was his favorite taste in the world. He messily covered his face in her juices, moving his tongue to her clit causing Brittany to grunt and gasp.

He built her up quickly and, with no warning, entered her with two fingers. The noise that left her was loud, _too_ loud. He knew that someone would hear them if they weren't too caught up singing or crying but he carried on regardless. He pumped in and out of her, Brittany matching his movements with her hips. He could tell she was close because her muscles were tightening around his fingers so he started drawing out the strokes of his tongue on her clit, making them longer and harder. He squeezed his hardening cock through his jeans to give himself some friction. Tasting Brittany made him impossibly hard and hearing her moan his name made him feel like he could come right then.

Brittany grabbed the back of his head and pushed him into her and started riding his face giving him the signal that she was seconds from coming. It took just a few more simultaneous thrusts and licks until she clamped her knees around his head and released a strained groan of pleasure.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THIS!" Rachel Berry screamed from behind him. He removed his fingers from Brittany and jumped up to cover her. She was flushed a dark red, still recovering from her orgasm. Her eyes widened dramatically as her mouth dropped open.

"Well? There's a party going on right around the corner and you guys are here performing sinful acts on my fathers' washing machine! I am on the verge of vomiting at the sight I have been forced to witness." Rachel was covering her eyes and waving her other arm around frantically.

"Calm down Rachel, we're sorry ok? But could you please just leave us alone for a second." Santiago was fucking mortified but Brittany had her head buried into his shoulder in an attempt to suppress a laugh.

"I will certainly not leave you alone for any amount of time. I'll wait here with my back turned while Brittany makes herself _decent_ again." Rachel turned around, giving Brittany a chance to put her panties back on.

"You're really hard," she cupped his dick through his jeans, he inhaled sharply at the unexpected feeling.

"Guys, I suspect something is happening despite my presence. I am already very disappointed in you both so don't make things worse." Rachel was trying to sound threatening but wasn't succeeding. She was about as threatening as a Cabbage Patch Kid.

Brittany got down off the washing machine and straightened her dress out leaning up to whisper in his ear, "We can go to my shed and I'll finish you off or we can stay here and hang out with the guys a bit longer. If we stay, I'll pay you back tomorrow. A lot."

His first instinct was to go home and have Brittany every which way but he knew she wanted to stay and, if he was being honest, he did too. This was the last real party they would have together as a group and he wanted to enjoy it.

"If you keep your distance for a little while, my boner will go away." He pointed his crotch and sighed. He readjusted himself and kissed the top of Brittany's head.

"Thank you, for the amazing orgasm and for staying," Brittany hugged him, and while the closeness was doing nothing for his hard-on, he returned it eagerly.

"Ok Rachel, what can I do to make this up to you? I can give you a kitten? Lord Tubbington totally cheated on Charity and got Tinkles pregnant. Total drama." Brittany hooked her arm through Rachel's as they made their way back into the main area of the basement where everyone was looking at them with a mixture of disgust and intrigue.

"Do you have no shame?" Kurt broke the silence, "You better not be like this in California! Although surely by then the honeymoon period will be over."

"Stop being a douche." Santiago fired back while flipping him the bird, and just like that everyone began chatting again. They spent the rest of the night laughing, crying and enjoying their last real night together before parting ways. It was bittersweet and Santiago soaked up the moment, thankful that his life had changed so positively.

* * *

Santiago's head fell back onto the pillow, a sheen of sweat coating his body. He was trying to catch his breath, but having little luck.

"_That_ was worth the wait," he panted as Brittany sat up off him, effectively sliding him out of her. She lay beside him, cuddling up to him.

"Told you," she stroked her nails over his thigh absently. Santiago removed the condom from his softened member, tied it in a knot and dropped it into the trashcan beside his bed.

His mom and siblings had gone to visit family, leaving the house free for the day. Brittany had come over with the sole intention of getting him off. Which she had done. Several times.

They lay in contemplative silence, enjoying the afterglow of great sex.

"What are you thinking?" Brittany asked after a while.

"I… Britt, can I ask you something serious?" he had actually been thinking about their future and worrying once again so he decided it was best to stop ignoring it and confront his feelings.

"Of course," she answered straight away, sitting up slightly to look him in the face.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself before continuing, "When we go to California, are you still gonna want to be with me? Like, I want to say I understand if you want to explore life there and be free to do that but I can't because I love you too much and I'm afraid of losing you."

The silence was deafening and his heart hammered in his chest. He knew that Brittany was a free spirit and he would hate to confine her in any way but he genuinely didn't think he could cope without her. He had to know. He _needed_ to find out.

"You are so silly Santiago Lopez. I love you! Of course I want to be with you. Why would you think otherwise? You need to wrap your handsome head around the fact that you're stuck with me from now on and when we get to L.A I will be free to explore life there _especially_ because I'm with you." She ghosted over his face with her finger, pulling his lower lip out and planting a kiss on it.

He smiled widely as relief settled within him.

"I don't want to hold you back from anything, that's all," he admitted quietly.

"You never hold me back, you do the opposite. You're a sexy, considerate, perfect person and I am so lucky to have you. The only worry I have is not being able to see enough of you."

The thought had barely entered his mind before it left his mouth, "Why don't we live together?"

What? Where the hell did that come from? One minute he's telling her that he doesn't want to hold her back then asking her to move in with him. She was going to feel totally smothered and controlled.

"Are you serious?" She sat up completely, he wasn't sure whether her reaction was bad or good.

"Well, only if you want to. I dunno. If you-"

"Yes I want to! Of course I do. I can't believe this Santiago. We're going to live together. I wanted to ask you but I was worried that I would scare you off. This makes so much sense. I am so happy." She straddled him again, not the best idea because they were naked and he was only human.

"We can ask our parents later tonight if you want." He suggested, doing his best to ignore the deliciousness of Brittany's center over his cock.

Brittany kissed him hard and he soon found himself buried deep inside her again, celebrating their decision to live together.

* * *

A few months later, Santiago, Brittany and Kurt started their drive to L.A. The truck that they had gotten as a gift from their parents was packed with their belongings meaning Kurt was sat completely cramped in the back. They had a week of motels, pit stops and long hours of driving ahead of them but it would all be worth it when they arrived in L.A to start their new lives.

Santiago and Brittany had found the perfect apartment (tiny but affordable but most importantly, _theirs)_ not too far from campus and Kurt was moving into a dorm room. They were meeting Puck who had insisted on giving them the grand tour and their first terms started in three weeks, giving them plenty of time to settle in and attend student orientation.

"This is so exciting," Brittany took his free hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

"I know. I can't wait to get there." He agreed happily.

"I just hope you guys can go a full week without sex, otherwise I will need you to start paying for my therapy once we get there," Kurt said from the back where he was squeezed in between a suitcase and a giant framed photo of Britney Spears.

"We're not animals, dude, we _can_ control ourselves," Santiago grumbled.

"Tell that to Rachel Berry who had to sterilize her washing machine! I am only sharing a room with you for cost purposes and I do not want any sordid sex shows thank you very much."

"Don't worry Kurt, we can be totally discreet. You won't even notice," she sounded serious but the glint in her eye meant she was totally teasing him.

He screeched indignantly, complaining most of the way to their first stop at a roadside diner about their outrageous need to ravage each other at every given moment.

"Well, if you ever find a guy that gives you multiple orgasms every time you have sex then maybe you'd understand why I want him so much." Brittany said without any hint of embarrassment as they read over their menus.

Kurt was shocked into silence, opening and closing his mouth like a fish before shuddering.

"Thought so." Brittany shrugged and winked mischievously at Santiago who grinned back.

Brittiago: 1

Kurt: 0

Life was good, and was only going to get better.


End file.
